Roulette of Memories
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [LevixLector] Extracto del 6to drabble: Sus ojos grises, atrevidos, fieros, nunca esquivos, esta vez fueron, al parecer, incapaces de mirarte al responder. -Del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales hubo tres bajas, correspondientes...- pareció perderse un momento en sus pensamientos antes de atreverse a nombrarlos. -...Al fallecimiento de Dimitri Zedd, Peter Stod y Lucius White.-
1. Bienvenida

Buenas tardes, madrugadas, noches, días, medios días, o cualquier hora! Gracias por haber entrado a este fanfic! (aunque es probable que se salten la parte donde la escritora hable. Lo admito, yo también lo hago a veces.)

Despues de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidi que queria intentar hacer esto. Un "PersonajexLector" Me resulta un reto escribir de esta manera, y mas aun cuando es mi primer fanfic de SNK, pero quisiera intentarlo y saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Para resumirles, en caso de que pase la prueba del "primer capitulo" esto se convertirá en algo asi como una serie de pequeños drabbles situacionales (como por ejemplo este, en el que Levi esta recibiendo el lector), pero puede ocurrir algo como AU. No estarán en orden cronológico.

Ya con esto aclarado, por favor disfruten el capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio. Su autor es Hajime Isama. La historia si es mía.

**Advertencia**: OOC (Out Of Character), lenguaje vulgar, situaciones eroticas (mas adelante) y violencia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bienvenida a casa_**

_._

_._

_._

Hubieses preferido haber muerto en las fauces de un titan que verte obligada a regresar después de eso.

Desde tu caballo podías ver la capa verde del Comandante Smith ondear frente a ti, con la insignia de la Legión de Exploración volando en el aire. Intentabas concentrarte en esa imagen para no pedirle a tu superior que te abandonara allí, que te dejase ser devorada por los gigantes para no tener que regresar al castillo…

_Para no tener que ir a verle._

Porque, en cuanto pusieras un solo pie en los territorios de la base, él se enteraría… y estarías muy muy, muy jodida.

-¡Ya estamos cerca. Apuren el paso!- ordeno Erwin, haciendo que desviaras la vista hacia adelante y observaras como se comenzaba a vislumbrar las torres del cuartel de la legión en el horizonte. Casi podías sentir la mirada asesina del Lance Corporal desde alguna de esas pequeñas ventanas incluso desde esa distancia.

"_Titan Colosal, por favor, este es un muy buen momento para atacar… ATÁCAME."_ lloriqueaste mentalmente. Casi pudiste ver tu vida delante de tus ojos durante el corto trayecto hasta los establos del castillo, en donde intentaste ganar tiempo llevando tu misma a tu caballo… pero no fue suficiente tiempo.

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Soldado…!- te giraste cuando el muchacho de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes dijo tu nombre y apellido, observándolo hacer el saludo de la legión. –Me alegro que haya regresado sana y salva.-

-Oh, hola Eren.- saludaste a tu vez con el saludo de la legión, descansando ambos mientras tu sentías tu nuca arder por el inminente terror que te estaba invadiendo. Ya sabes muy bien por qué el chico titán estaba allí. –¿Q-que tal todo?

El muchachito te miro de una manera tan condescendiente que sus ojos casi te gritaban que te regalaría una corona de flores para ponerlas sobre tu tumba. –S-sera mejor que suba... Él ya sabe que usted está aquí.-

Claro que lo sabía.

Subiste lenta, tortuosamente cada escalón, recorriste al paso más lento posible cada pasillo, y casi contabas cada segundo de vida que te quedaba, que era la misma cantidad de metros que te había entre donde estabas hasta su oficina. Estabas hiperventilando cuando te encontraste frente a su puerta, y las manos te sudaban del simple terror, casi podías sentir el miasma que su ira expiraba incluso desde el pasillo. Estabas jodida, _jodida_, **jodida**.

Levantaste una mano lentamente, rezando plegarias para María, Rose y Sina, y tocaste tres veces la puerta.

_-Pase._

Su voz te causo escalofríos. Abriste la puerta lentamente y pasaste con cuidado, como si el suelo fuese de fuego. –C-con permiso.- susurraste, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti. Fue entonces cuando notaste su mirada.

Estabas muerta.

Sombrío como nunca, el Lance Corporal Levi te miraba desde su escritorio, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos lucían no moradas, ni grises, sino negras. Sus pequeños y afilados ojos grises estaban no fijos, sino clavados en ti como estacas de plata, petrificándote en el acto, y su boca se había convertido en un rictus que no dejaba mostrar ninguna expresión. Hubo silencio. Por largos minutos que te parecieron años, incluso siglos, Levi se mantuvo mirándote de esa manera con la que miraba a los titanes antes de matarlos. Supiste, por el aura demoníaca que le rodeaba, que probablemente no sería el quien comenzaría una conversación. Así que no te quedo de otra que decir algo.

-Y-ya estoy de vuelta, Líder Levi.- susurraste, tragando duro para intentar apagar el nudo en tu garganta mientras hacías el saludo de la legión.

La mirada de Levi se volvió dos veces más sombría sobre ti. –No me digas.- escupió el sarcasmo, su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. Estaba furioso.

-S-si.- admitiste, sintiendo que transpirabas toda la ropa que llevabas puesta mientras dejabas de saludar. Hubo silencio de nuevo y tuviste que decir otra idiotez para llenar el vacío. –E-Eren me dijo que me estaba buscando…-

-Si…- casi saltaste en tu sitio cuando él se levantó de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y cruzo lentamente la habitación para acercarse a ti, todo sin apartar sus orbes grises de ti ni un solo segundo. –Le mande a recibirte porque, y necesito respuestas ahora que has decidido dar la cara...- se detuvo frente tuyo, desatando el peso sofocante de su mirada de lleno, estando a un triste metro de distancia. –Me gustaría saber por qué aceptaste ir con Erwin a una salida de exploración _**sin avisarme de ello antes**_**…-**

Tú retrocediste, pegando la espalda contra la puerta, pero así como tú te moviste, él te siguió, quedando a la misma distancia que antes. Si bien tú y él no se llevaban muchos centímetros de diferencia, cuando el Lance Corporal se enojaba lucia tan imponente y aterrador como un titan de quince metros.

-L-lider Levi…- susurraste, asustada. –Es que el Comandante Erwin me convoco de pronto, y si le avisaba… Usted jamás iba a dejarme ir…-

-¿Y tú porque mierda crees que no te dejaría ir?- siseo entre dientes, acercándose más. –Desobedeciste mis órdenes, tanto como tu superior… Como tu ser querido más cercano…- su gruñido crecía más y más, al igual que la furia en sus ojos grises. Las piernas te temblaban y casi chillaste cuando de pronto el grito tu nombre y le metió un puñetazo a la pared junto a tu cabeza. **–¡¿…Acaso crees que hago esto por capricho?!-**

Apretaste los puños, y en vez de llorar como cualquier chica asustada haría, te enojaste, enfrentando al hombre moreno ante ti. –_¡Si! ¡Eso mismo creo!_- le gritaste sin pensar en lo que decias, estirándote para intentar imponerte sobre él. –¡Si acaso he ido a un par de salidas. Y es por su culpa que he faltado a casi todas! ¡Soy una de las soldados de la Legión de Exploración, Líder Levi…. No una muñeca de crist-!-

Él te acallo cuando rodeo tu cuerpo con sus brazos y te apretó contra su cuerpo.

Abriste los ojos de par en par cuando tu rostro quedo sobre su hombro, sintiendo una de sus manos posarse tras tu cabeza y otra apretar suavemente tu capa de la legión. –Puedes decir todas esas mierdas,…- te nombro, su voz pareció acariciar cada letra de tu nombre con alivio. -…Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti... Gracias al cielo, estas a salvo.-

Relajaste los músculos, dejándote abrazar por él mientras cerrabas los ojos. –Levi…- susurraste, entendiéndolo. Él no estaba molesto porque hubieses ido sin avisarle, sino porque había estado preocupado durante todo aquel tiempo en que estuviste lejos de él... A pesar de que habían discutido tantas veces sobre eso antes. –Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola…-

-Me importa una mierda.- respondió el, apretándote más contra sí. –Solo yo puedo protegerte por completo. Solo mi vida puede correr riesgos, no la tuya.-

-Eso no es como tú lo dices…- le reclamaste.

-Yo me volví fuerte para protegerte.- respondió, acallándote. –No sabes... No tienes idea de lo mal que lo pase mientras estabas fuera. No he dormido en estos días por eso. Tenía miedo… de que cuando llegaran las tropas tú no estuvieses entre ellos. Incluso hasta hace unos minutos, antes de que llegaras… Me estaba volviendo loco.-

Tú miraste al suelo, sintiéndote por fin terriblemente mal. Comprendías lo que él decía, _claro que lo hacías_, tú también habías pasado noches en vela y días eternos cuando él se iba en una expedición sin ti, aterrorizada, expectante, pensando que él podría estar dentro del estómago de un titán en ese mismo instante… Y que no podrías volverlo a ver jamás.

Correspondiste débilmente a su abrazo, hundiendo el rostro contra él. –Lo siento, Levi… Por favor, perdóname por hacerte sentir así.-

-Tu corazón es el de una guerrera.- afirmo él, hundiendo su rostro a su vez contra ti. –Pero aun así… Déjame protegerte. No vuelvas a salir sin mí.-

-Bien…

Hubo silencio por largos minutos, mientras dejabas que él calmara su agitado corazón. Porque si, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad podía parecer un monstruo sin corazón, pero en realidad tenía uno muy grande y valioso… del cual tú eras dueña.

-Por cierto… Estoy en casa…- susurraste, sonriendo ligeramente contra su cuello.

Tu corazón salto alegre al escuchar una corta risa venir de su garganta antes de que él se girara a besar tu mejilla. Solo tu podrías ver esa faceta suya… Y no tenías ningún problema con ello.

**_-Bienvenida a casa._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	2. Nocturno (Buenas Noches)

Buenas buenas, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz carnaval, halloween y demases fiestas. (ok no.) Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir mas que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS a **leonhardtrose **(muchas Gracias, por ser primer review te regalo un vaso con agua bien fría (?) ), **Carmen** (donde esta la galleta, donde? 0.0) y a **Guest** (muchas gracias, aqui esta lo que esperabas!) y gracias por los follows! De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, asi que entrandole pues.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio, tampoco Levi, ellos son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama.** La historia si es mia.

* * *

_Este es un momento que ocurre antes de "Bienvenida a Casa" en donde el lector y Levi tan solo tienen un poco mas de un mes siendo novios._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Nocturno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abriste los ojos de par en par, mirando fijamente por al menos dos horas el techo de tu dormitorio. No tenías sueño, de hecho, por alguna razón en aquellos días no habías podido dormir bien. Cuando no era el insomnio, eran las variadas y multicolores pesadillas las que te despertaban, causándote cansancio, mal humor y ojeras en el día. Hoy, por ejemplo, habías dormido al menos una hora antes de que una pesadilla te atacase, despertándote y haciendo que sufrieses de insomnio. Tenías sed, calor y estabas empapada, debido a que durante la pesadilla habías sudado y jadeado durante todo el rato. Suspiraste, derrotada, y decidiste que mejor era darte un baño y luego ir a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, así que te levantaste, buscaste un camisón limpio y una toalla, rascaste tu cabeza por encima de tus cabellos enmarañados y con paso silencioso para no despertar a nadie más, te encaminaste al baño.

Unos minutos después saliste con el cabello peinado y húmedo, caminando por el pasillo solitario para llegar a la cocina. Estabas cansada, deseabas dormir, pero sabias que en cuanto tocases la cama no podrías descansar, así que, mientras por fin llegabas a la cocina, decidiste que tal vez podrías bajar un rato a los establos y juguetear un rato con tu yegua.

Bebiste del agua, limpiaste el vaso y con paso pesado caminaste de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Quien te viera en ese momento, con aquel camisón blanco transparenton y las negruscas ojeras bajo tus ojos, pensaría que se trataría de un espíritu que vagaba, penando por los pasillos del castillo. Sonreíste ligeramente ante tu propio pensamiento mientras las puertas pasaban frente a tus ojos, sintiendo de vez en cuando una ligera ráfaga de viento helado mover tu cabello y ropa.

_"Si, se asustarían si me vieran, creerían que soy un fant-."_

Escuchaste una puerta abrirse justo a tu lado, haciéndote gritar y saltar hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared tras tuyo, mirando aterrorizada la figura de…

-¿L-Levi-heichō …?- susurraste, aun con los puños cerrados y los brazos en alto, a la defensiva… Antes de procesar bien quien era él, quien eras tú y en donde demonios estaban ubicados en tiempo y espacio. –¡A-ah! ¡B-buenas noches, Levi-heichō!- casi chillaste, haciendo el saludo de la legión.

Levi, a su vez, te miro como si fuese la idiota más grande del universo. -…Son casi las tres de la mañana, todos están dormidos,…- dijo, agregando tu nombre de pila mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tú te sonrojaste furiosamente, dejando de saludar y encogiéndote sobre ti misma, avergonzada. –P-perdón…- susurraste, maldiciéndote por siempre actuar como una idiota frente a él. Incluso cuando tenían ya un mes juntos, seguías siendo torpe cuando lo tenías cerca.

El Lance Corporal no cambio su expresión de amargura. –¿Qué demonios haces deambulando por aquí a estas horas?- te pregunto, saliendo al pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sentiste entonces como su miraba te escaneaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndote temblar. –Y con esas fachas… ¿Es que acaso estas planeando hacerle una broma pesada a alguien?

Tu apartaste la mirada al final del pasillo, retorciendote las manos tras la espalda. –Y-yo… no tengo sueño.- susurraste lo último, bajando la cabeza. El seguramente te regañaría y te mandaría a tu dormitorio. –Lo sé, regresare a mi dormitorio. Siento las molesti-…-

Te callaste cuando viste a Levi ignorar por completo tus balbuceos y tomar una de tus muñecas, comenzando a caminar mientras casi te llevaba a rastras tras él. –Camina, basura.- te ordeno, y tú no pudiste hacer más que seguirlo en silencio. Claro que habías notado las mejillas rosadas del Lance Corporal.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del cuartel por al menos cinco minutos, el dormitorio del moreno estaba bastante apartado, de hecho, prácticamente estaba del lado contrario a donde estaba el tuyo, en una de las torres más alejadas del castillo. Solo cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras de la torre el rompió el silencio, sin detenerse, sin mirarte si quiera.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Por un momento pensaste que su voz había sido tu imaginación, así que seguiste observando sus manos entrelazadas, él no te había soltado en todo aquel tiempo y eso te ponía sin duda nerviosa.

-¡Oi!- te llamo, haciéndote saltar en tu sitio, clavando tus ojos en el en un segundo.

-¡P-perdón! ¿Dijo algo?- preguntaste.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir, cabeza de chorlito?- te repitió, molesto.

Tú le miraste por un largo minuto antes de apartar la mirada, clavándola en las piedras de los muros. –Es solo una tontería. He estado así por días, así que tal vez sol-…

-¿Acaso tienes pesadillas?

Se detuvieron en mitad de las escaleras, tú le miraste primero sorprendida al ver que había leído tu mente, luego, a toda costa, intentaste evitar su mirada. Eras un soldado, alguien que se enfrentaba a la muerte y el pánico a diario. Una simple pesadilla no debería quitarte el sueño. _Pero lo hacía._

Soltaste su mano, dejando caer la tuya en el aire. -No es nada.- susurraste, intentando ocultar el frio que sentiste cuando le soltaste, girándote para bajar las escaleras. No podías jamás ser débil ante él, _**el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad**_ jamás querría a una niña debilucha y cobarde como su compañera. –Soy un soldado de la Legión de Exploración, una pesadilla no es nada para mí. No es nada. Iré a acostarme.-

Ya estabas tres escalones más abajo cuando, y sin habértelo siquiera imaginado, Levi soltó algo que pensabas imposible.

-Todas las noches tengo pesadillas.

Detuviste tus pasos, mirando hacia adelante por un momento, mientras la voz de Levi, sus palabras rebotaban en tus oídos, dejándote desconcertada por un largo minuto antes de poder girar la cabeza y mirarle por sobre el hombro. Levi estaba allí, parado, mirándote fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

-Algunas veces… son recuerdos.- continuo. –Recuerdos de las batallas, de las muertes que he presenciado, remordimientos por los pecados que he cometido. Otras veces, sueño que la cago de una manera impresionante, y que por mi culpa todos mueren… Pero la que más odio…- apretó los puños. -La pesadilla a la que más terror le tengo es esa en donde salvas mi vida…- su mirada lentamente se volvió sombría delante de tus ojos, mirando entonces al suelo. -…Y tu mueres, devorada por titanes.-

Tragaste duro, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y retrocediste en las escaleras. Era eso… era ese el mismo sueño que estabas teniendo tú, pero a la inversa. El Lance Corporal te salvaba a ti de los titanes, y por tu culpa era devorado por ellos. Miraste al suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas intentando llenar tus ojos, luchando contra ellas cuando observaste la mano de Levi extenderse hacia ti. Levantaste la cabeza y le miraste, ahogando los sollozos. Él te miraba con esos ojos fríos… pero podías ver lo que te estaba ofreciendo, la pregunta silenciosa tras los orbes grises y el gesto de su mano extendida, esperando por ti.

Tomaste su mano y te dejaste llevar por él, subiendo la escalera hasta su dormitorio. Era la primera vez que entrabas en él, por lo que fue interesante el ver que su habitación era casi igual que él, bastante obscura y aislada, sí, pero cálida y perfectamente limpia y ordenada.

Te detuviste en la puerta, observándolo dejar su chaqueta en el cesto de ropa sucia a un lado de la estancia, encender el candelabro junto a la cama y luego sacándose el pañuelo antes de mirarte. –¿Qué haces allí parada? Pasa.-

-C-con permiso.- susurraste, obedeciendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, pero quedándote allí, parada en medio de la habitación. Levi a su vez te miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se sacaba las botas, dejándolas junto a la cama en donde no estorbaran. Avergonzada al ver que se estaba desnudando –a pesar de que, teóricamente, no había hecho más que quitarse los zapatos-Tú le frunciste el ceño de vuelta. –¿Q-que está planeando, enano pervertido?-

El lance corporal suspiro (o gruño, no estabas segura), doblando el pañuelo y metiéndolo en un cajón de la mesa de noche. –Aunque luces _demasiado bien_ en ese corto camisón, no tengo planeado intentar convencerte esta noche de que seas mía,…- dijo, nombrándote con molestia. –Solo quiero estar un rato contigo ¿Acaso eso es imposible?-

Avergonzada y molesta, te cruzaste de brazos y le diste la espalda, soltando un –Tch.- parecido a los que él soltaba. Sorprendentemente, el Lance Corporal Levi era un hombre bastante "sexual", del tipo que insistía y luchaba hasta que obtenía lo que deseaba –en ese caso, deseaba acostarse especificamente contigo y te lo había dejado claro desde el principio de la relación, sin demasiada sutileza.-

Mientras, Levi se sacaba las correas del cuerpo y las guardaba junto con las botas en el armario. Por el sonido de la ropa, supusiste que se estaba quitando la camisa, y luego, por el suave chirrido de la cama, supiste que se había sentado en ella. -Ya puedes girarte, paloma inocente.- se burló, haciéndote gruñir y girarte dispuesta a golpearlo.

-¿A quién mierda le dice inocen-…?- la saliva se quedó atorada en tu garganta cuando viste el escultural torso del Lance Corporal desnudo, dejando ver el fuerte pecho y abdominales marcados, los brazos delgados pero musculosos y la piel pálida y sin vello. Sentiste tu rostro arder al ver que también llevaba los pantalones desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, y hecha una furia, te acercaste hasta él, sujetándole de un brazo. –¡Tu, indecente enano siniestro! ¡Acabas de decir que no intentarías nada hoy! ¡Pervertido!- gruñiste, empujándolo con rabia hasta que cayó en la cama.

Levi te miro enojado. –¡No he hecho nada, grandísima…!- dejo de hablar cuando una idea pareció pasar por su cabeza, dejándolo con expresión perdida por medio segundo antes de que una torcida sonrisa le recorriera el rostro. –Espera… ¿Es que acaso pensaste que me he desnudado para seducirte? …O es que acaso te ha gustado lo que vez…-

Convertida en un demonio por la vergüenza, te abalanzaste sobre el para hacerle pagar por sus insinuaciones, pero el no hizo demasiado esfuerzo en sujetar tus muñecas y tomar el control de la situación, tumbándote bajo suyo en la cama hasta que dejaste de forcejear, clavando su intensa mirada sobre ti hasta que no tuviste más opción que mirarle de regreso, sintiendo tu corazón latir fuerte contra tu pecho al tenerle a gatas sobre ti, cerca, demasiado para tu salud emocional. Te sonrojaste cuando él se inclinó para acercar su rostro al tuyo, robándote el aliento cuando roso suavemente su nariz contra la tuya.

Cerraste los ojos y sollozaste, apartando el rostro a un lado con vergüenza, ya que aún no te acostumbrabas a que alguien fuese tan tierno y cálido contigo, mucho menos alguien como él, quien normalmente era frio y duro como la pierda. Levi suspiro derrotado ante tu reacción, y solo cuando él se alejó un poco fuiste capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo y relajarte. Él te miraba desde su altura, desolado, y tú sabías bien que eso era por tu culpa.

_Por tus propias inseguridades._

-Luces cansada.- dijo, apartando la mirada para ocultar lo que sus ojos podían llegar a mostrarte, soltando tus muñecas y sentándose en un lado de la cama, apartando las sabanas. –Venga, ya es tarde.-

Asentiste obediente, no querías decepcionarlo más. Metiéndote en el lado contrario de la cama antes de que él te imitara, recostándose frente a ti, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas antes de apagar las velas, dejando que solo la luz de la luna iluminara la cama. Aun sin poder distinguir figuras, sentiste que él te rodeaba con sus brazos y hundía su rostro contra tu cuello, aspirando el aroma de tu cabello, haciéndote tensar de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres tener más pesadillas… Pues yo también estoy cansado de tenerlas.- dijo, abrazándote más fuerte, soltando el aliento contra tu piel, haciéndola erizar por su calidez. –Por favor…- susurro tu nombre, pegándote más contra él, ignorando lo tensa que estabas. –Solo esta noche…-

Tú abriste los ojos de par en par, la manera en que te rogaba que te quedaras allí… Comprendiste porqué sus pesadillas más aterradoras eran aquellas en donde él te perdía… El de verdad sentía de esa manera tan intensa… El en verdad estaba enamorado de ti.

-…Buenas noches.- susurraste bajito y cerraste los ojos, correspondiendo tímidamente su abrazo, cerrando los puños tras su musculosa espalda, hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho, deseando enterrarte en él, fundirte hasta llegar a su corazón… cuanto deseabas poder decirle que tú también sentías lo mismo por él.

Tú lo amabas, con todo tu corazón, un sentimiento tan grande, tan intenso y fuerte, que te aterrorizaba, te quitaba el aliento y te ponía nerviosa, sin dejarte pensar con claridad, y por eso no eras capaz de entregarte por completo a él. Por eso admirabas a ese hombre que ahora estaba entre tus brazos, porque él se había entregado a aquel sentimiento sin dudas ni medidas, sin importarle nada… sin importarle siquiera que tú en realidad no le devolvieras ni siquiera la mitad de lo que él te daba.

Por ello, justamente, te atreviste a decir algo que nunca le habías dicho a nadie, jamás.

**-T-te amo, Levi.**

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, así que cerraste los ojos y te dejaste tragar por la inconsciencia, pensando que él se había dormido y que no había escuchado tus palabras.

"_Así es mejor…"_ fue lo último que pensaste.

Entre aliviada y decepcionada terminaste dormida, por lo que jamás llegaste a escuchar las palabras que se estrellaron contra tu cuello en forma de un susurro lastimero, tristón, en donde los labios del Lance Corporal reposaban.

_**-**__No más que yo…__** Buenas noches.-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, _si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo_, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	3. Diurno (Buenos Días)

Buenas tardes, madrugadas, noches, días, medios días o cualquier hora. Espero que les guste este corto... mas largo de lo normal xD Siento que he hecho a Levi un poco OOC, así que discúlpenme por ello, por favor.

Gracias a:

**_MooniluHerondale_** (gracias por el apoyo pscio/reviewistico, me es de mucha ayuda n.n, siento la espera, aqui tienes a Levi~.)

_**Akari Rivaille**_ (jeje, yo estuve buscando bastante uno de estos LevixLector pero solo los conseguía en ingles en deviantart o encontraba solo LeviHan, Rivetra o LevixOC, asi que decidi hacer un LevixLector yo misma. Note que hay otra escritora que hace poco publico también un fanfic asi y decidi leerlo, pero tiene algunas fallas que hacen incomoda la lectura, me gustaria ayudarle pero ni puta idea de como xD)

_**Pandicorniio **_(asdassda, gracias *.*)

_**Rivaille's wife**_ (Ya la segui, doso, doso~)

**_Carmen3_** (Oa! 8D gracias por la galleta! Y en cuanto a Levi... en realidad creo que el siente ese tipo de amor entregado en cuerpo y alma, pero que no se pone cursi para demostrar lo que siente)

_**Megane Bishojo**_ (Oa! Gracias por el review=D)

_**Gaby n.n**_ (gracias por tus dos review preciosa n.n)

_**Yako-chan**_ (Wa, gracias por ponerme de favorita! espero te guste este capitulo)

y gracias a los que le dan al botoncito de Favorito o Follow ;)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio. Su autor es Hajime Isama. La historia si es mía.

**Advertencia**: OOC (Out Of Character)(Y creo que esta vez me pase, lo siento.)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Diurno**_

_._

_._

_._

Te removiste en la cama después de sentir algo suave y cálido posarse sobre tus labios por un minuto, importándote muy poco que el cabello te cayera en el rostro mientras te dabas la vuelta, intentando recuperar el sueño después de esa extraña sensación. Mas te tuviste que despertar cuando sentiste que los mechones de cabello sobre tu rostro eran apartados con cuidado hasta ponerlos tras tu oreja, descubriéndote el rostro. Confundida y con los ojos desenfocados lograste ver una silueta blanca y negra sentada junto a ti en el borde de la cama, con un brazo extendido hacia ti.

Frunciste el ceño y te relamiste los labios extrañamente húmedos y dulces mientras tu visión comenzaba a aclarar y tu cerebro comenzaba a trabajar la parte motora y la memoria.

-¿...Levi? ¿...Que...?- preguntaste con la voz pastosa y ronca, notando la luz de una vela encendida sobre el buró de tu cama. La persona junto a ti se limito a levantarse cuando noto que tenia tu atención, acercándose a tu closet y sacando de allí tu capa de la legión antes de tirártela sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cara. -¿¡Oye, que demo...!?-

-Eres escandalosa.- escuchaste la voz de Levi gruñirte desde el closet, escuchando también el sonido de tus correas mientras eran lanzadas por el aire hasta caer en tu regazo. Te quitaste la capa de la cara mientras te sentabas en la cama, observando por fin bien al Lance Corporal sujetando tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales mientras te lo dejaba también sobre el buró. -Aseate y pontelo rápido. Vamos a salir.-

Confundida y atontada por el adormecimiento le frunciste el ceño al moreno, sin comprender una mierda y por ende sin moverte mientras intentabas procesar la información que sus escasas palabras te dejaban. Levi se cruzo de brazos y mirándote feamente se acerco a la cama, arrancándote las sabanas del regazo y arrastrándote fuera de ellas. -¿Acaso eres sorda?- pregunto, agitándote por los hombros. -Espabila y apresúrate. ¿O acaso prefieres que yo mismo me encargue de vestirte? Sabes que no me voy a detener por eso.-

Lo ultimo fue suficiente para hacerte reaccionar, sonrojandote al instante. Volaste al baño, cepillaste tus dientes como un rayo y te peinaste tan rápido que casi te arrancas el cuero cabelludo de la cabeza cuando halabas los nudos. Regresaste al dormitorio, dispuesta a ponerte pantalones y uniforme, pero Levi te detuvo diciendo que no había tiempo para eso, así que te amarraste las correas al pecho, la cintura y las piernas por encima de uno de tus cortos camisones, te colocaste el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y te canchaste unas botas ante la mirada impaciente del Lance Corporal, quien golpeaba el suelo con el pie mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo negro de la madrugada.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Que esta pasando?- preguntaste, parándote frente a él, quien se limito a echarte una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza antes de cubrirte él mismo con la capa de la legión, abrochandola y poniéndote la capucha en la cabeza.

-Sígueme. Quiero que veas algo.- ordeno, colocándose su capucha y dándose la vuelta para tomar la vela encendida y salir junto a ti de la habitación. Todos seguían dormidos por lo que las luces estaban apagadas y los pasillos obscuros y se vieron obligados a caminar con sigilo para no ser capturados. Bajaron hasta los establos, donde un imponente caballo negro estaba ensillado y esperando atado a un poste. Miraste a Levi sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba al ver a su caballo listo para partir, pero él ni por asomo te regreso la mirada. No te iba a decir una mierda.

-Sube.- ordeno. Tu te limitaste a sujetarte de la silla y meter un pie en los apoyos, pero no paso mucho para que sintieras las manos del moreno sobre tu cintura, ayudándote a subir con su fuerza. Vaya que era un caballero...

-¿Bragas negras? Siempre creí que usabas blancas.-

Bueno, tal vez no. Le metiste una patada en el pecho, sentándolo a el en el piso mientras tu te sentabas en la silla, soltando un "Hmpt" indignado mientras el caballo negro bufaba, casi como si se estuviese riendo de su dueño. Levi soltó un par de groserías antes de subir también con un poco mas de dificultad, sentándose delante de ti para tomar las riendas y salir rápidamente de la base. Los guardias de la entrada estaban mas que dormidos.

Cabalgaron por largo rato entre la obscuridad del bosque en donde estaba metida la base de la Legión de Exploración. Tu te limitaste a sujetarte de Levi y así no caerte al ir en plena carrera, apoyando el rostro sobre su hombro para poder hablarle con claridad. -¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿A donde vamos?-

Levi mantuvo el rostro al frente, luciendo tan amargado como siempre, pero sus ojos casi centelleaban como estrellas mientras se fijaba en el camino. -Preguntas demasiado. Confía en mi, no es como si fuera a secuestrarte.-

-Confió en ti, pero también me da sospecha. ¿Quien demonios se levanta a dar un paseo a las cuatro de la mañana?- preguntaste con el ceño fruncido, observando como en el horizonte un suave color violáceo comenzaba a sustituir al negro cerrado de la madrugada. -Mira, esta comenzando a amanecer. ¿Erwin-Danchō no nos va a regañar por habernos escapado sin permiso?-

-Erwin se puede meter sus regaños por el culo. Puede ser el "Danchō" y cuanta mierda quiera, pero no es mi padre.- respondió. Tu le miraste fijamente por un largo momento hasta que por fin termino de dar la información que se negaba a soltar. -...Yo le comente que saldríamos...-

Sonreíste ligeramente, divertida ante la actitud del hombre al que te aferrabas. -Es como un niño pequeño, Levi-Heichō. Ya entiendo porque Erwin-Danchō esta tan apegado a usted.-

-Tch. Dices puras idioteces,...- gruño tu nombre, antes de apurar el trote del caballo con un grito y la sacudida de las riendas. Unos minutos después volvió a abrir la boca. -...Por cierto... Ya deja de llamarme Heichō de una buena vez, empiezas a molestarme.-

-¿Uh?- respondiste y luego recordaste la manera en que le habías llamado inconscientemente, sonrojandote ligeramente. -P-pero usted es Heichō, se supone que tengo que llamarle así.-

-Pero no cuando estamos solos, idiota.- te respondió como si fuese algo de pura lógica. -¿O te gustaría que te llamase "Soldado" en vez de "******" Cuando te este haciendo el amor?- pregunto, mirando por sobre el hombro como te tornabas en al menos tres tonos distintos de rojo antes de que comenzaras a golpearle la espalda, llamándole "pervertido", "acosador sexual" y "enano siniestro" entre otros insultos... Pero lamentablemente tenia razón. Dejaste de golpearle progresivamente -ya que era lo mismo que golpear un pedazo de acero- y sujetaste la capa tras su espalda, clavando los ojos en el escudo bordado en ella, las alas de la libertad mientras hacías un esfuerzo por hablar sin tartamudear ni cambiar el tono de tu voz por los nervios.

-...Jamas...- susurraste, sintiéndolo tensarse por un momento ante tu voz. -...me acostaría con un enano pervertido _como tu, Levi._-

Lo sentiste relajarse entonces, y a pesar de que no podías verle el rostro, supiste, aun así, que estaba sonriendo.

-Claro.- respondió, y pudiste notar cierto tono petulante en el tono monótono de su voz. -Eso lo veremos.-

En el horizonte, los muros comenzaban a alzarse cada vez mas cerca, así que se dirigían a los muros, pero por que? No tenias ni idea. A veces Levi podía ser una caja de sorpresas, un verdadero misterio. La curiosidad dentro tuyo se volvió mayor cuando viste que él comenzó a detener el paso de su caballo hasta hacerlo detener en un pequeño árbol cercano a la muralla, bajándose de un salto del animal. -Desde aquí vamos a pie.-

Chasqueaste la lengua internamente (sorprendida al ver por fin resuelta tus incógnitas de como era posible que alguien tan bajo pudiese bajarse sin dificultad de semejante animal), y con dificultad lograste poner ambas piernas a un costado del caballo y luego intentaste saltar desde allí al igual que él lo había hecho. Estabas acostumbrada a tu yegua que era un poco mas pequeño que aquella monstruosidad de pelaje negro, así que no encontrabas otra manera de bajar sino metiendo un talón en el apoyo... Pero tu pie se enredo en el mismo y perdiste el equilibrio cuando intentaste saltar.

_"Carajo, que elegancia."_ Fue lo que lograste pensar mientras tu cara se dirigía hacia el suelo.

El sonido de un golpe suave y los brazos fuertes de Levi te atraparon justo a tiempo, casi como si hubiese estado esperando aquello. Sorprendida al verte salvada sin esperartelo, te sujetaste de sus hombros y lograste levantar la cabeza, mirando con los ojos abiertos entre asustada y aliviada a tu "salvador del momento"

-Menos mal me he bajado primero. Siempre eres tan torpe, mocosa.- te regaño, dejándote en el suelo después de soltar tu pie del apoyo. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto, clavándote los ojos encima en busca de daños en tu cuerpo.

Avergonzada, asentiste con la cabeza, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura aun después de estar en tierra firme, poniéndote nerviosa al no poder aun acostumbrarte a ello, pero por estar al pendiente de su inocente abrazo, no te diste cuenta de que sus rostros estaba cerca hasta que Levi hizo ese tipo de cosas que tu, en la vida, no te esperabas que hiciera.

Dejo un suave beso en tu mejilla, apoyando sus labios contra esa zona suave por mas tiempo del necesario, casi como si estuviese saboreando la sensación o como si esperara sentir el ardor del sonrojo que no tardo demasiado en invadirte el rostro. Ese enano pervertido se estaba aprovechando de la situación... Pero tu no hiciste nada para detenerlo.

Te soltó tranquilamente y se alejo, actuando como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado. -Ya pronto amanecerá y no podre mostrártelo. Vamos.- aviso, comenzando a caminar delante de ti por el solitario campo obscuro sin decirte nada mas. Fue cuando comprendiste que fuera lo fuera que te iba a mostrar, era una sorpresa, y contaba como doble al ser un gesto así viniendo de alguien como él.

Llegaron al muro y él te señalo con un gesto para que le siguieras antes de que apretara los gatillos de su equipo de maniobras y se clavara a si mismo de la piedra, comenzando a subir. Tu le imitaste, elevándose ambos por el muro como sigilosas y rápidas sombras. Podías ser muy torpe en algunas cosas, pero sin ninguna duda tenias talento innato para usar ese aparato y ademas tenias la ventaja de ser mas ligera que el Lance Corporal, así que incluso te permitiste hacer piruetas tontas y arriesgadas en el aire mientras subías por los cincuenta metros del muro, sin notar que los ojos grises de Levi te miraban _casi_ con admiración mientras subía junto a ti. Él llego primero a la cima, inclinándose para tenderte una mano y ayudarte a subir, amable solo contigo. Tu la tomaste sin dudarlo, aceptando su ayuda hasta que tus pies estuvieron sobre los rieles de los cañones del muro.

-Bueno, eso fue entretenido. ¿Ahora que?- preguntaste animada, observando al hombre que te cubría la vista al estar parado frente a ti, mirándote con su típica expresión fastidiada.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez preguntaste como eran los amaneceres fuera de las murallas?

Frunciste el ceño por lo repentino de su pregunta. Claro que lo recordabas, lo habías dicho hacia bastante tiempo, cuando aun él y tu no eran mas que líder y soldado, en una de esas tontas conversaciones que habías tenido en el comedor, sentada en la mesa del equipo de Levi junto a una de tus mas grandes amigas, Petra Ral. Pero aun así te sorprendiste al ver que él también lo recordaba cuando tu creíste que él en realidad no estaba escuchando.

Fue entonces cuando se aparto a un lado... Y te mostró aquello que tanto había estado ocultando, justo a tiempo.

Desde donde estaban podías ver claramente el muro María, y también las tierras mas allá del muro, una larga y hermosa planicie con arboles y lagos, que se perdía en el horizonte gris, lila y naranja. Pudiste ver algunos titanes también, pero ni siquiera eso podía opacar la belleza del sol cuando comenzó a emerger de la tierra, iluminando progresivamente el lugar, primero las tierras tras los muros, luego el Muro María, los pueblos tras ellos lentamente, como si fuese una ola de luz que daba color a todo lo que tocaba... Hasta que la luz les alcanzo a Levi y a ti, iluminando el Muro Rose justo al momento en que una fuerte ráfaga de viento agito sus ropas y cabellos.

-Se que no es lo mismo que verlo desde afuera.- escuchaste a Levi hablar a tu lado. -Pero... Es lo mas cercano que he podido encontrar dentro de los muros.-

Las lagrimas de emoción llenaron tus ojos, haciéndote ver borroso. Claro que no lloraste, pero siempre era lo mismo cuando estabas muy feliz o emocionada, sujetando tus manos contra tu pecho para intentar controlar tu alegría mientras observabas por largos y hermosos minutos al radiante astro elevarse por completo a los cielos e irradiar su calor. -Es bellisimo...- susurraste, sintiendo ganas de gritar y saltar de alegría. Eran por momentos así por lo que estabas feliz de haberte unido a la Legión de Exploración. Muy pronto tu también podrías estar fuera de esas murallas y ver ese mismo amanecer de una manera distinta, pero este era sin duda el mas bonito paisaje que habías visto jamas. Sonreíste de oreja a oreja, sinceramente, girándote hacia tu compañero, de verdad tenias que agradecerle por tan increíble sorpresa. -¡Gracias por haberme traído, Le-...!-

Tus palabras se atoraron en tu garganta cuando lo miraste. Él también observaba embelesado, pero Levi no miraba precisamente hacia el horizonte, sino que sus intensos ojos grises estaban clavado en ti, mirando tu expresión como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, ignorando por completo el hermoso amanecer que se alzaba ante ustedes. El cabello negro se le agitaba gracilmente junto a su capa y ropas, la pose de piernas separadas y los puños cerrados y los ojos brillandole como pequeñas tormentas relampagueantes, haciendo que luciera como un ser de otro mundo, un hermoso e imponente dios de la guerra...

_"O tal vez un Héroe Legendario..."_

-Me alegro que te gustara.- respondió, mirando tu perfil. -Aunque probablemente tenga que aguantarme a la cuatro ojos de mierda y sus fastidios cuando volvamos... _Sin duda ha valido la pena verte sonreír._-

Te quedaste en silencio, sintiendo tu corazón latir fuerte contra tu pecho y tus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, emocionada esta vez por las palabras de aquel hombre que te miraba como si la Heroína Legendaria, el ser de otro mundo fueses tu y no él. Debías estar sonrojada y con expresión avergonzada otra vez, porque una pequeña sonrisa torcida le recorrió el rostro antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ti, acortando las distancias entre ambos.

-Mira que emocionarte hasta las lagrimas con cosas tan tontas.- soltó con un discreto tono burlón. -Te daré algo para que te emociones de verdad, mocosa inocente.-

Y sin mucho preámbulo se acerco, tomo una de tus manos entre la de él, cerro los ojos y te beso en los labios.

"¡¿_Qu-...?!_" Fue lo que lograste razonar antes de que tu mente se pusiera completamente en blanco. Si tan solo el supiera como te sentías cada vez que te besaba, tal vez no lo hiciera. Era el segundo beso de verdad que ambos se daban desde que habían comenzado a ser pareja, si bien el mas de una vez te había besado mientras dormías o te robaba un beso rápido y corto de vez en cuando, jamas habías sido capaz de siquiera corresponderle, tu simplemente perdías toda lógica, todo pensamiento cuerdo cuando el lo hacia, algo que sin duda no estabas nada acostumbrada a que pasara. Tu corazón se disparaba, tus mejillas ardían como llamas, un nudo en la garganta y cosquillas en el estomago se desataban y las piernas te temblaban hasta que te fallaban y...

Levi te sujeto entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarte cuando fuiste a caer de rodillas, abrumada por las emociones. Quien viera a una de las soldados mas fuertes de la legión siendo fulminada por un simple beso quedaría impactado, pero al parecer el Lance Corporal disfrutaba de verte así, indefensa entre sus brazos, porque en vez de detener su beso lo hizo mas profundo, mas vehemente, robándote el aliento mientras atinabas apenas a sujetarte de sus brazos, temblorosa y rendida, correspondiendo tímidamente a su beso.

Solo cuando sus pulmones ardieron por oxigeno lograron separarse, tu jadeando, roja como un tomate y avergonzada, pero el tan impasible como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque un suave rubor en la piel pálida de su rostro indicaba lo contrario. Tu apartaste el rostro a un lado para no verle directamente a los ojos, porque era muy, muy probable que terminases perdiéndote en ellos, pero él solo tuvo que sujetar tu barbilla con dos dedos para que fijaras tu atención nada mas en él.

-Has correspondido.- medio exclamo, refiriéndose al beso. -Te dije que tarde o temprano lo harías.-

-Tch.- susurraste, mirando hacia un lado por el rabillo del ojo. Claro que no ibas a admitir que por fin estabas comenzando a corresponder sus sentimientos como se debía, que por fin estabas empezando a entregarte a aquel sentimiento de abandono entre los brazos del Soldado Mas Fuerte de la Humanidad. -Solo porque eres insistente, pervertido.-

Levi volvió a sonreír torcida y cortamente, casi con arrogancia, besando la comisura de tus labios antes de alejarse de ti, pero sin soltar aquella mano que antes había sujetado y que ahora estaba entrelazada a la tuya. -Es hora de volver. Ellos deben estar despertando.- indico, comenzando a acercarse al borde de la muralla.

-Uh, cierto.- recordaste, soltando su mano para hacer, con claras ganas de molestarle, el saludo de la legión. -¡Buenos días, _Levi-Heichō_!- saludaste con ese tono demasiado respetuoso y admirable que usaban los soldados para saludar al "Gran Héroe de la Humanidad"

...Recibiendo la mirada de odio profundo del Lance Corporal.

-Sera mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar así nunca mas, al menos que quieras ser castigada.- gruño, tomando tu mano y acercando su rostro al tuyo, besándote rápidamente y con expresión fría susurro contra tus labios. -Y con castigo me refiero a que me va a importar una mierda todo. Dime "Heichō" cuando estemos solos de nuevo y te voy a quitar lo que sea que lleves puesto para hacerte mía, _con las mismas ganas que tengo de hacerlo ahora mismo._-

Encendida de vergüenza como una antorcha, gemiste de puro coraje e indignación ante sus palabras, empujándolo y llamándole pervertido mientras ambos se lanzaban al vació dentro de la muralla.

Al parecer, su manera de darte los buenos días no era exactamente la mas normal ni la mas educada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	4. Minerva & Marte

Hello, perdon la tardanza para actualizar. tuve que irme de viaje y fue dificil conseguir internet. Pero ya estoy de regreso! 8D

Muchas gracias a:

_**Setsuna Cooper**_: Quien se escapo de su trabajo para leer, debo estar haciendo algo bien xD Gracias.

**_Lena Silver_**: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo :)

**_NuniiWrittingDreams_**: Yo tambien estoy escribiendo un LevixOC, pero prefiero publicarlo luego xD, y en cuanto a lo del OOC, es que detesto hacer que los personajes se salgan demasiado de su personalidad (al menos que sea comedia, alli si me paso a Levi y su carota por...). Gracias por el rvw!

_**Atzuko-san**_: No te preocupes, habra lemon pronto, muy pronto. No creo que pueda aguantar al pobre Heichou por mucho mas tiempo xD. Muchas gracias.

_**Pandicorniio**_: HOA! (se cachetea para quitarse lo idiota) gracias por los animos, a decir verdad ciertamente los fanfics ereri tienen muchos mas lectores que de otras parejas, pero siempre habra alguna lectora que soñara ser la consentida de Levi por un rato y entrara a este tipo de fanfics ;) y si, me he dado cuenta que han estado subiendo mas levixlector que antes! Me alegra que te guste esta tonteria. :D

_**Megane Bishojo**_: xD Otra vez estas en la lista! Gracias!

_**Sayuri**_: Bienvenida, no seas timida y pon tu rvw, no como gente! Perdon, en los asteriscos iba el nombre del lector, pero es que despues olvide aclararlo (y se que a las chicas les gusta pervert levi 13 13) xD He, a ti te gusta mas la actitud tsundere, sin embargo en otros reviews dicen que no sea tan tsundete, me gusta este publico, es dificil de complacer! xD ...UN PANDA! *abraza el panda y la aplasta* es hermoso, voy a llorar, gracias :'D

_**Anonjiji**_: No se preocupe generala! Intente hacerla menos tsundere esta vez, pero si quedas inconforme, para el proximo capitulo le va a entrar un demonio Yandere psicopata 8D (Ups, spoiler). Gracias por el rvw.

**_jsm13_**: Como le dije a Anon, intentare no hacerla tan tsundere. sera una tsundere circunstancial (?) Gracias por el rvw 8)Carmen: Con el follow psicologico estara bien xD Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo :D

_**Rivaille's wife**_: Al pobre Levi lo tengo atado en un zotano porque le tiene unas ganas a la chica que si lo suelto se la viola en donde este -como el ya ha dicho- xD Y el princeso esta mas tsundere en este capitulo, pero creo que como para el sexto o septimo capitulo puede que ponga un lemon... y por fin cumplire el sueño de Heichou... lo oigo desde aqui, esta gritando que me apure. xD TieneS hambre?, coma mi amoL *le lanza una hamburgesa* gracias por el rvw 8D

_**Michie Ainsworth**_: Yap! aqui tienes 8D Gracias por el rvw!

**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**Se que todos los capitulos estan desordenados, asi que ya luego intentare resubirlos en orden cronologico.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio, tampoco Levi, ellos son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama.** La historia si es mia.

* * *

_Este es un momento que ocurre antes de "Bienvenida a Casa" en donde el lector tiene mas o menos seis meses dentro de las tropas de exploracion_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-En sexto lugar, Peter Stod.

Formando parte del escuadron de cadetes numero 99, los cinco mejores soldados de ese año por fin serian revelados.

-En el quinto lugar, Alex Lawson.- los cuatro hombres que te rodeaban entre las filas de atras y a tus flancos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que tu mientras el muchacho de lacios cabellos castaños y ojos dorados que habia estado parado diagonal a ti intento disimular su sonrisa y camino hacia la fila delantera, apartada, en donde estaban los demas miembros de la lista. Alex, uno de tus mejores amigos, entraba en la lista y tendria la oportunidad de unirse a la Policia Militar si lo queria. -En el cuarto lugar, Magnus White.-

Sonreiste de nuevo, en verdad tus amigos eran suertudos, talentosos y se habian esforzado, definitivamente se merecian estar entre esos soldados, definitivamente debian tener la oportunidad de vivir una buena vida como _Soldados de la Policia Militar_. No deberian nunca más de preocuparse por nada. Miraste a uno de los dos gemelos identicos de ojos verdes con cortos y revueltos cabellos rubios que estaban parados a tus flancos camino hacia adelante, sonriendole a su hermano, quien le saco la lengua en respuesta, sacandote risas. Esos dos no crecian.

-En tercer lugar, Dimitri Zedd.- miraste hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo hacia el gigantesco y musculoso moreno de ojos azules que te sonrio amablemente antes de abrirse paso entre las filas para unirse a los demas al frente. Ya solo quedaban dos puestos y en vez de preocuparte por si tu entrarias, te preocupaste de si el otro gemelo que quedaba a tu lado entraria y tendria una oportunidad tan valiosa.

-En segundo lugar, Lucius White.- quisiste saltar sobre el alto gemelo menor para felicitarle, pero debias permanecer firme, por lo que solo pudiste darle una sonrisa que el apuesto rubio te devolvió, mascullando un "¿Pero y tu...?" Antes de que tuviese que comenzar a caminar, quedandose sin respuesta. Deseaste decirle que estarias bien, que el primer puesto era para alguien fuerte que tendria un destino brillante y un futuro, y no para una loca suicida como lo eras tu. Todo eso pensaste hasta que de pronto, con el "Y en primer lugar..." Por adelante... Escuchaste tu nombre y apellido.

Primero pensaste que habias escuchado mal... Luego, cuando sentiste la mirada aterradora de Keith Shardis sobre ti desde donde estaba, pensaste en la palabra vulgar para nombrar a las heces.

_"Mierda"_

Habias sido nombrada como la mejor soldado de toda la tropa de cadetes de ese año… Y tu no ibas a unirte a la Policía Militar.

.

.

.

-¿Aun piensas en unirte a ellos,_? ¿Aun piensas en morir?

Ignoraste el tono casi de ruego de Dimitri, mirando fijamente hacia el "escenario" donde estaban parados esas tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer con las alas de la libertad en sus brazos, pechos y espaldas. El hombre mas alto y apuesto, el comandante Erwin Smith, habia dado un extraño y sombrio discurso en un intento de atraer a los soldados a su tropa, la Legion de Exploracion. Pero a pesar de su proposito, habia sido sincero, tal vez demasiado, y habia dejado implicito que unirse a esa causa era, al menos, suicidio.

No respondiste a la pregunta de tu amigo sino hasta que el ultimo de los soldados que se negaron a unirse a Erwin Smith estuvo muy, muy lejos y solo unas poco quedaron de pie frente a él.

-¿Acaso vas a detenerme, Dimitri?- preguntaste con tono sombrio. Solo una docena de personas se habia quedado, entre ellos Dimitri, Lucius, Magnus, Alex y Peter... Cinco de los que si tenian una oportunidad de vivir. -Vayanse, si saben lo que les conviene. Yo ya no voy a dar vuelta atras.-

Ellos te rodeaban de nuevo desde sus filas, siempre hacían eso desde que tenias memoria, como si fuesen tus leales guardias, y por ende no fue dificil que sus respuestas te llegasen sin gritar ni moverse de donde estaban.

-Prometimos protegerte.- susurro Peter, el único joven pelirrojo, luciendo aterrado de estar en donde estaba en ese instante, pero probablemente estaba aun mas aterrado de su futuro.

-Te seguiremos y lo sabes, no importa lo que pase.- agrego su gemelo, Magnus, sudando cada vez mas nervioso.

Dimitri, quien estaba mas cerca de ti, se atrevio a poner una mano sobre tu hombro, cubriendolo por completo. -Aun hay tiempo de arrepentirse, _Snezhinka_* ...Aun puedes salvarte. Tendremos una vida sin preocupaciones... Lejos de Karanase, lejos del pasado... Incluso, si encontramos buenas influencias podriamos conseguir a Charlie y a Zara y traerlos con nosotros... ¿No era ese tu sueño?-

Tu corazon latio con fuerza contra tu pecho ante la mencion de esos dos nombres, ante la imagen de los rostros que pertenecian a esos dos... Pero ni siquiera ellos, lo que mas amabas en este mundo, te hicieron dudar o pensarlo dos veces. Tu decision estaba tomada... Miraste hacia arriba, en donde el Comandante Erwin Smith, la Capitana y Segunda al mando Hange Zoë y el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad, el Lance Corporal Levi estaban parados, paseando sus ojos con indiferencia, curiosidad y orgullo sobre ustedes...

-Ofrescan sus corazones.- ordeno el Comandante en voz alta.

_"La decision esta tomada... Lo siento."_

Obedeciste la orden, sacudiendote del agarre de Dimitri en esa misma accion, separando las piernas y llevando tu puño a tu corazon tan fuerte que incluso te lastimo, pero con tanta determinacion que aquello te importo poco mientras clavabas tu fria mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia tu rubio amigo.

-Entonces moriremos todos.

La respuesta que recibiste de ellos fue el sonido de sus puños chocando contra sus pechos y las lagrimas de terror corriendo por las mejillas de los gemelos White y Peter al verse condenados a ser devorados por titanes por tu culpa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Minerva & Marte_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tenias 15 años cuando te uniste a la Legion de Exploracion. Y aunque te esperabas muchas cosas... Nunca te imaginaste la clase de personas que habian en ese lugar.

No, ni por asomo.

Primero estaba el Comandante, **_Erwin Smith_** quien, a pesar de ser alguien sin duda valiente, amable, admirado y respetado entre sus tropas, podia ser clasificado como un bastardo de sangre fria, corazon de piedra e ideales de acero que podia sacrificar personas como si fuesen simples perros con tal de cumplir sus metas sin siquiera dudarlo.

Luego estaba la segunda al mando, **_Hange Zoë_**, que si bien era inteligente a niveles exagerados y objeto de tu admiracion por su nivel de conocimientos, con una personalidad alegre, positiva e incorrompible y una persistencia admirable, era una loca obsesionada por los titanes a tal punto en que se referia a ellos como si fuesen seres con sentimientos. Y junto a ella, el Capitán **_Mike Zacharius_**... Bueno, no sabias que opinar sobre él. El tipo era leal y buen guerrero, ademas de que su habiliad de "perro sabueso" como tu le habias bautizado era bastante util, pero daba miedo cuando comenzaba a usar su olfato para olisquear a otros humanos.

...Y luego estaba "El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanida", "el Lider de los Soldados" Lance Corporal **_Levi_**...

**_Ese pedazo de mierda. _**

Con paso pesado caminabas por los pasillos de la base de la Legion. Gruñias mentalmente maldiciones para el "Bastardo más Enano de la Humanidad" ya que había ordenado a todos los jovenes cadetes a limpiar la base por tercera vez en esa miserable semana. Que te llevaran mil demonios, tu eras una soldado, no una maldita sirvienta.

El Lance Corporal era sin duda el mas extraño de toda esa legion de raros, siendo el gran heroe de la humanidad... Un amargado estreñido con boca de pozo septico, actitud de mierda y ademas maniatico de la limpieza y el orden. Tan solo habias estado temporalmente bajo su mando en tu primera expedicion antes de que comenzaras a odiarle. Practicamente hacia lo que se le pegaba en gana sin pedir alguna opinion o siquiera avisar de sus planes sino hasta el ultimo minuto, poniendo a pender de un hilo la vida de sus subordinados (o al menos su salud mental al someterlos a niveles exagerados de estres y desesperacion). Y tu odio hacia él se intencifico cuando, durante esa primera expedicion fuera de las murallas, practicamente dejo en ridiculo a tus amigos y a ti, llamandolos "mocosos inexpertos e imprudentes" despues de haber matado él solo a tres titanes que los habian rodeado en un momento de terror al ser la primera vez que tus compañeros y tu lidiaban con ellos.

_"Que se vaya al demonio."_ Fue lo que pensaste al abrir la puerta de su oficina, estrellandola contra la pared. Él estaba limpiando una de las ventanas, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en el rostro mientras restregaba casi con odio una pequeña mancha de suciedad antes de que se girara hacia ti junto a la otra persona presente, una chica bajita y de rostro encantador que barria tranquilamente el suelo. Tu miraste sin disimular tu desagrado hacia él, lanzando el polvoriento y sudoroso pañuelo que habia en tu cuello sobre su pulcro escritorio. -Ya termine de limpiar los cuartos del primer piso, _Levi-Heich__ō_.- gruñiste, siseando su nombre como si te diese grima decirlo.

El hombre te lanzo una mirada amargada mientras abandonaba su labor. Al parecer tu tampoco le caias muy bien. Pues bien, te importaba una mierda, no era como si buscases agradarle a gente como él. Si había alguien en el mundo que detestabas era a las personas groseras, incultas y maleducadas como lo era él.

-Tch, has tardado muy poco. Ire a supervisar tu trabajo. Mientras tanto, ayuda a Petra a limpiar este sitio. Y sera mejor que lo hagas bien si no quieres que te dicipline, mocosa.- respondio mientras cruzaba la estancia, mirandote feo cuando le sonreiste siniestramente al pasar a tu lado. Ya habias sido diciplinada por el bastardo una vez, despues de haberte negado a rehacer la limpieza de todas las habitaciones al no ser del agrado de ese enano. El muy maldito te habia puesto a correr en circulos durante toda el día, cayendote a patadas sin importarle si eras mujer o no cuando te veia intentar detenerte. Pero tu siempre aprendias de tus errores... Siempre.

Solo cuando él estuvo bien lejos te atreviste a acercarte a la jovencita que ayudaba a su capitán, cambiando tu actitud hostil a una amable, sonriéndole a Petra Ral mientras te sedia su escoba. La conocias desde antes de unirte a la legion, ya que una parte de su familia estaba en el pueblo de donde tu provenias y ella iba de visita al menos tres veces al año, tiempo durante el cual tu la habias conocido y habian construido una buena amistad, siendo una de las pocas amigas en las que podias depositar confianza.

-Ya deberias dejar de retar a Levi-Heichō,…- dijo tu nombre con cariño, como una hermana mayor a una menor, extendiendo una mano para acariciarte amablemente el cabello, revolviendolo ligeramente. -Has de caerle demasiado bien como para que a estas alturas no te haya "disciplinado" debidamente.- dijo, sonriendote dulcemente, como solo ella podia hacerlo, calentando tu corazon. Si hubieses podido tener una hermana mayor, hubieses deseado que fuera esa preciosa mujer.

Chasqueaste la lengua ante la ultima frase, cruzandote de brazos mientras la veias tomar el pañuelo que habias tirado sobre el pulcro escritorio del personaje no presente. -¿Yo? ¿Caerle bien? ¿A ese enano esclavista y amargado? Ja. Disculpa, pero no lo creo. Alguien como él no creo que sea capaz de sentir algo más que odio hacia el universo.-

Petra te fruncio el ceño, indignada. -No deberias meterte con su altura, decirle enano a él que es más alto que yo es un poco ofensivo.- gruño y tu inclinaste la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas. Habias olvidado la corta estatura de esa muchacha. -Y digo que le gustas porque desde que les toco luchar juntos en tu primera expedicion, él siempre te hace trabajar doble.

Tu levantaste una ceja, incrédula. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tu le llamas a eso "agradar"? ¡Si es así, entonces ojala nunca se enamore de mi, podría matarme!- te burlaste, habiendo comenzado a barrer por donde Pera aun no lo había hecho.

-Dices eso porque no lo conoces bien, no deberias hablar asi de él. Levi-Heichō puede ser algo maniatico y enojón, pero es casi como un niño pequeño, su manera de demostrar afecto no es como la de todo el mundo. Y sabes muy bien que juzgues a alguien a quien no conoces bien de la manera en que lo haces con él.

Dejaste de barrer y la miraste fijamente. Por un momento te sentiste mal ante su reprimenda, pensando que tenia razon y era malo juzgarle sin conocerle. Era como si intentasen juzgarte a ti nada mas por tu apariencia o por la actitud que tomabas en ciertas ocasiones... Pero no paso demasiado tiempo para que otra idea irrumpiera en tu cabeza, trayendo consigo una sonrisa complice que te recorrio el rostro mientras te acercabas a ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Ups, habia olvidado que estoy hablando de Levi-Heichō, _el amor de tu vida_. Lo siento, Petra-nee-san~.-

Las mejillas de tu amiga se tiñeron de diferentes tonos de rosado y rojo antes de que chillara que te callaras entre balbuseos, lanzandote el asqueroso pañuelo que mantenia en su mano y el cual tu bateaste con la escoba lejos de ti... Pero la persona que estaba acercandose a ustedes no la tuvo tan facil. El sucio y sudoroso pañuelo termino estrellandose contra la cara del Lance Corporal, que justo en ese momento habia regresado de su inspeccion.

Petra palidecio hasta hacerle competencia a una hoja de papel mientras el hombre se quitaba lentamente y con asco el pañuelo de la cara, escuchandolo casi rasgarse con su fuerza... _"Alguien aqui esta muy jodido..."_ pensaste mientras intentabas contener la risa y luego el terror profundo que sentiste cuando Levi clavo sus ojos grises como navajas siniestras y afiladas sobre ti, furibundo, con esa aura demoniaca saliendo de su cuerpo, marchitando flores y ensombreciendo soles. _"Si... Pero no voy a ser yo, definitivamente. Que se jodan todos."_

-Bueno...- susurraste, comenzando a cantar tu retirada. -...Yo... Sera mejor que vaya a ayudar a Hange-Buntaichō, que la escuche que me estaba llamando... ¡Nos vemos luego, Petra!- y, con el mismo talento que tenias para escurrirte de entre las garras de un titan... Huiste del castigo que el Lider de los Soldados y el plan de homicidio que Petra tenian preparados para ti, gritando una ultima frase de victoria antes de desaparecer por la puerta. No te iban a agarrar jamas con vida... Al menos hasta la cena.

-¡Por cierto, Heichō, con eso limpie los baños!

Esa ultima frase lleno el silencio de la oficina, siendo cubierta por el miasma demoniaco del Lance Corporal, que fue apaciguado rapidamente cuando Petra se acerco a pedirle disculpas.

-¿Heichō, esta bien? Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- profundamente avergonzada, inclino la cabeza hacia él, pero Levi le resto importancia al asunto con una mano, gruñendo maldiciones.

-Esta bien. Fue un accidente.- respondio el moreno, lanzando el pañuelo hacia donde estaban los objetos de limpieza antes de girarse hacia la puerta por donde la otra joven soldado habia huido. -Esa mocosa de mierda se escapo. No es capaz de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.-

Petra se detuvo a su lado, mirando la puerta con la escoba en la mano y una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro. -Yo mas bien diria que sabe "interpretar el color de las bengalas". Sabe cuando seguir luchando y cuando es mejor retirarse. Supongo que por eso fue elegida como la numero uno de su generacion.-

El pequeño hombre clavo sus ojos grises en Petra, con cierta curiosidad. -¿Dices que la conoces desde antes?-

La pelirroja asintio, sonriendole ligeramente a su lider -Desde que era una niña pequeña. Siempre ha sido asi, escurridiza, atrevida y astuta. Si bien puede obedecer y sabe escuchar, no le gusta que le den ordenes de mala manera, y si algo no le gusta o va en contra de sus ideales se niega a hacerlo. Odia que la subestimen o que intenten pensar y decidir por ella.-

Levi miro a su subordinada con esos ojos frios que le caracterizaba, pero Petra, que lo conocia desde hacia un buen tiempo, pudo notar los ojos brillando bajo aquella capa de indiferencia. Por eso le habia dicho aquellas palabras a su joven amiga. El Lance Corporal no era de muchos amigos, odiaba a la gente conformista y ciega, los mocosos ilusos e indiciplinados y sobre todo a los que subestimaban los ideales de la Legion de Exploracion... Pero definitivamente le agradaban las personas fieras y atrevidas, aquellas que no se dejaban atar ni dominar, que no se conformaban a ser solo parte del ganado... Personas como él.

-Esa mocosa...- susurro por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta y subiendose el pañuelo a la boca. -...Limpio todas las habitaciones a la perfección… Aunque no tengo idea de donde ha botado la basura.-

Petra no pudo verlo por el pañuelo en su boca... Pero él estaba sonriendo. Aquella mocosa habia llamado su atencion desde la primera vez que vio la determinacion en su mirar al enfrentarse a los titanes por sus amigos en aquella expedicion, una determinacion a sobrevivir, a pesar de que el miedo se apoderaba de su expresion, a pesar de que tenia todas las de perder y él habia tenido que salvarlos... Esa mirada de odio mortal hacia los titanes le habia atrapado, y ahora ella no se libraria de él facilmente.

.

.

.

-¡Ey, mira quien se dio a mostrar!- apenas entraste al comedor, escuchaste las escandalozas voces de los gemelos White desde una de las mesas, haciendote maromas con los brazos para que los observaras y te acercaras. Mientras cruzabas aquella distancia, notaste que junto a esos cuatro idiotas, habian otros cuatro sentados compartiendo la mesa y dejando dos sillas solitarias de las cuales tu te apoderaste de una, sonriendole a tus amigos y a Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Eld, quienes te sonrieron de vuelta. Te preguntaste en donde estaria Peter, pero luego recordaste que habia estado con gripe durante aquellos dias y que en ese momento debia estar durmiendo.

-¿Se puede saber en donde carajos estabas?- te recrimino amistosamente Lucius, el gemelo rubio con el pañuelo azul atado al cuello, pasandote amablemente una bandeja con la cena. -Tienes suerte de que haya sido amable y no me haya comido eso.-

Tu le sonreiste dulcemente, dandole las gracias antes de comenzar a comer, observando las bandejas vacias de los demas en la mesa. -Siento haberme tardado, estaba ayudando en los establos. Snowhite dara a luz y ha estado bastante nerviosa durante estos dias.- respondiste alegremente. Siempre habias tenido una especie de don con los animales, por lo que eras una ayudante habitual en los establos, cuando algun caballo estaba herido, nervioso o en el caso de tu yegua Snowhite, que pronto tendria un bebe. Aquello, entre otras cosas, te tenia entre las nubes. Aquellos dias habian estado llenos de cosas buenas... Sentias que todos tus planes estaban llendo bien.

-¡Siéntese aquí, Heichō!

Hasta que llego la mosca verde.

Giraste el rostro justo en el momento en que el Lance Corporal Levi movia la silla vacia a tu lado en la punta de la mesa para sentarse, cafe en mano. Torciste la boca, olvidando que tus acompañantes eran seguidores de aquel molesto hombre. Negaste con la cabeza mentalmente e intentaste mantener tu buen humor, ignorando su presencia.

-Habia olvidado tu amor a los animales.- escuchaste a Alex, el mas apuesto de tus amigos decir aquello desde el otro lado de la mesa en donde estaba sentado frente a ti, sonriendote tan dulcemente que cualquier chica se hubiese derretido. Incluso notaste a Petra, que estaba loca por su capitan, sonrojarse ante la belleza de ese despampanante castaño.

Tu, en cambio, notaste aquella sonrisa completamente normal y la ignoraste, recordando tu emocion al ver la enorme panza que Snowhite tenia. Seguramente seria un hermoso y fuerte potro. -Ojala me permitan quedarmelo... O al menos ponerle un nombre.- suspiraste, dandole un mordisco descuidado al pedazo de pan en tu bandeja.

Alex parecio divertido, inclinandose sobre la mesa en ademan de estar interesado. -¿Un nombre? Pero si ni siquiera ha nacido, deberas esperar a saber si es macho o hembra.- exclamo entretenido.

-Supongo... Aunque necesitare ayuda para elegir un buen nombre.- susurraste, haciendo un puchero infantil, haciendo brillar los ojos de tus amigos. Tenian ideas, sin duda.

-Debe ser un nombre perfecto. Algo legendario e increible.- escuchaste a Gunther, sonriendo ladinamente desde su silla. Al parecer el grupo de operaciones especiales se unirian a la decision.

-Tch. ¿Y eso porque? Es un simple potro, un animalucho.- pregunto Auruo, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de imitar a su lider, pero recibiendo un codazo de Petra que le hizo morderse la lengua.

-¿Como que porque? Es porque sera el hijo o hija de Snowhite y Black Jack. Son unos de los mejores caballos que hay en toda la Legion de Exploracion.- le respondio Petra.

-¿El padre es Black Jack? ¿El caballo de Levi-Heichō?- pregunto Eld, mirando hacia el aludido que parecia poco interesado en la conversacion. -No sabia que ese caballo fuese un semental. Ni siquiera sabia que dejaban que los caballos de la legion se aparearan.-

-No lo hacen.- respondio Magnus, el gemelo White con el pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. -Al menos no todos. Perdemos caballos y soldados durante las expediciones, pero no podemos tener muchos mas animales que humanos, asi que se castran los caballos y se les mantiene separados de las yeguas en otros establos.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, el Capitán Mike dijo que solo hay dos sementales. Dos caballos sin castrar, el caballo del Erwin Danchō y de Heichō, Sanson y Black Jack.- intervino Dimitri, dejando de lado un vaso con leche caliente que habia estado bebiendo. -No se tenia planeado que Snowhite y él se cruzaran, se supone que cuando es temporada de apareamiento, se elige a las mejores yeguas de sangre pura para que se tengan potros de buenos genes.-

-Snowhite no es una sangre pura y siempre ha sido mesquina con otros caballos o yeguas. Tiene mal temperamento, incluso fue dificil de domar segun nos dijo Mike-Buntaichō. Pero hace unos meses Black Jack escapo de su establo y entro al de las yeguas.- continuaste tu, recordando las palabras del "Sabueso". -Lo extraño es que alli estaban las yeguas con las que normalmente Black Jack se aparea... Pero esa noche paso de largo todos los establos y entro al de Snowhite... Y bueno... Ya saben...- sentiste tus mejillas arder ligeramente al pensar en ello.

-Tuvieron "sexo salvaje y animal".- tus mejillas se tornaron el doble de rojas cuando escuchaste a Lucius decir aquello picaramente, mirandote con los ojos malintencionados.

-¡Lucius!- chillaste indignada, levantando la cuchara en ademan amenazante. -¡Pervertido!-

Escuchaste a Alex reirse tontamente, con esos gestos principescos que hipnotizaban a las soldados de otras mesas que le espiaban. Luego sentiste su mano sobre tu cabeza, acariciandola con cariño. -Ya tienes quince años, eres una soldado y aun asi te averguenzas por esas cosas. Que adorable.- te sonrio, haciendote sentir como una niña pequeña.

-¡N-no es eso!- chillaste avergonzada y luego indignada. -¡Se trata de mi yegua de la que estan hablando!

Alex intento calmante, sonriendote con dulzura. -Pero piensalo de esta manera. Seguramente Black Jack estaba enamorado de ella y por eso ignoro a las demas yeguas. Y si ella no le mordio como normalmente hace con otros caballos, quien sabe... Tal vez ella tambien estuviese enamorada de él.-

Aquella idea en realidad parecio calmarte, comenzando a fantasear. No lo decias en voz alta, pero, a pesar de vivir en un mundo tan cruel, por dentro eras ese tipo de chica que creia en esas cosas del principe azul y los romances de cuento de hadas. Tal vez Snowhite podia ser una hermosa plebeya y Black Jack un valeroso guerrero, ambos enamorados en secreto...

-...Seguramente él la monto "como un caballo"-

Tu ira se desato sobre Magnus, tronandote los puños para darle lecciones sobre moral y recato ante las damas, si no fuese por la intervencion de Alex y Dimitri, sujetandote y dejandote sobre tu silla de nuevo mientras tu verguenza e indignacion bajaban. -Como sea... Dara a luz en estos dias, asi que debemos tenerle un buen nombre, sea macho o hembra. ¿Alguna idea?-

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en la mesa, mientras todos pensaban. Te parecio escuchar incluso la lengua chasqueante del Lance Corporal, pero decidiste ignorarle como habias estado haciendolo durante todo ese rato.

-Que tal...- Petra fue la primera en hablar. -Snowy si es una chica, y Jack si es un chico.-

-Te estas basando en los nombres de los padres. Seamos mas originales.- Nego Gunther con la cabeza. -¿Que tal Megara si es una chica, y Atlas si es un chico?-

-Suenan bien.- Dimitri intervino desde su sitio. -Pero demosle mas ideas y luego _ decidirá. Olaf si es chico, Annia si es chica.-

-¿Betsy y Eric?- sugirieron en forma de pregunta los gemelos.

-Auruo y Aura, sera un caballo hermoso, asi que deberia llevar el nombre de alguien geni-... ¡Oigan, dejen de ignorarme!- chillo Auruo al ver que apenas habia hablado le habian ignorado.

-Shiva y Maximus.- sonrio Eld. -Escuche que antes de las murallas habia conquistador llamado Maximus, seria genial si fuese un potro.-

Alex levanto su dedo pulgar hacia el Eld. -Ese esta bien. Yo creo que podriamos ponerle un nombre segun su color de pelo y su sexo. Siendo si fuese blanco como su madre podriamos ponerle Rain o Sunshine. O si fuese negro podriamos ponerle Widow o Raven. Son nombres que servirian para cualquier caso.-

Sorprendida por los nombres del muchacho, exclamaste admirada. -Son nombres en verdad bonitos, Alex.- miraste a todos los demas con una sonrisa. -Todos son muy bonitos. Gracias por ayudarme.-

-Oye, pero tu no has dicho ninguno,...- te llamo Petra, mirandote confundida. -¿Es que no has pensado en alguno?-

Sonreiste timidamente, jugeteando con las manos. Claro que habias pensado en unos, pero no te habias atrevido a decirlos. Te parecian muy tontos en comparacion a los que ellos habian dicho. -...Bueno... Yo habia pensado en dos nombres... Lei en un libro antiguo, hace mucho tiempo, sobre una antigua cultura de muchos siglos antes de las murallas. Ellos adoraban a **_Minerva*_**, la Diosa de la Guerra, la sabiduria y las artes, que nacio desde el interior de la frente de su padre Jupiter, armada y lista para luchar, y le ayudo a ganar una batalla contra los gigantes. Era valiente, inteligente y pura pero a veces cruel.-

No notaste que todos se habian quedado en silencio mientras relatabas la historia de aquella diosa, sorprendidos y admirados. Incluso el lider de los soldados habia dejado su cafe en la mesa, observandote en silencio.

-¿Minerva?- escuchaste susurrar a Alex, mirandote con suma atencion. -...Es perfecto...-

Los ocho jovenes soldados sonrieron, asintiendo. Era perfecto. Minerva... La Diosa de la Guerra, quien habia luchado contra los gigantes. Tu sonreíste, feliz con ese nombre y con la aceptacion de tus amigos, pero tu sonrisa se borro cuando recordaste otro punto importante. -Pero yo no...-

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a un apurado soldado que practicamente corrio hasta ustedes, deteniendose a tu lado y llamandote por tu apellido. -¡_, Snowhite entro en labor de parto! ¡Apresúrate!-

Sorprendida, miraste al joven soldado. -¿Que entro en labor de parto? ¡Pero si tenia que dar a luz mañana o pasado, si acaso!-

-¡Eso lo se, pero ha comenzado hace poco! Esta muy agresiva y no deja que nadie se le acerque. ¡Ven a ayudarnos!- el muchacho no habia terminado de hablar cuando tu ya estabas fuera, corriendo hacia los establos.

.

.

.

-¡Snowhite!- chillaste mientras entrabas en su establo, dos soldados intentaban contenerla a pesar de que estaba bastante debil, pero era imposible, estaba asustada y adolorida, y esos rostros desconocidos solo la ponian peor. Te acercaste sin importarte que ella podia desconocerte y patearte o morderte, y como pudiste, lograste atrapar su hocico entre tus manos. -Soh bonita, Soh. Soy yo.- dijiste en un tono relajado, mientras el animal te olisqueaba antes de calmarse y dejarse mimar por ti, hechandose en la paja. Pudiste ver las patas delanteras de su bebe asomandose tras ella.

Escuchaste a Alex llamarte, girandote para verlo entrar junto a todos los demas soldados en el establo. -¿Como esta?-

-Le duele mucho, estoy preocupada.- respondiste, arrodillandote a su lado y acariciandole el lomo a tu amiga cuadrupeda cuando la sentiste alterarse ante la presencia de tantas personas juntas, comenzando a relinchar y haciendo ademan de levantarse. Estaba realmente fuera de si.

-¡Manténganse atrás! Si ve tantas personas deconocidas se asustara. Vayan afuera.- escuchaste a Levi ordenar a tus espaldas, pero tu estabas muy ocupada intentando mantener tranquila a tu montura como para notar que este se acercaba a ti, observando las patas salir desde el interior de tu animal.

Tu no te impresionaste, después de todo habías vivido durante algun tiempo en una granja y no era la primera vez que presenciabas un parto, pero si notaste como la cara del Lance Corporal se habia puesto palida como el papel cuando la cabeza del animalito comenzo a salir, apoyandose contra uno de los postes de la estancia y llevando una mano contra su boca. En otras circunstancias te hubieses partido de la risa al ver al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad impresionado por un simple parto.

-Tu puedes, bonita. Solo un poco más...- susurrabas conciliadora a la yegua, sintiendo su dolor. Ella era fuerte, ella podia con eso... O eso creias. Estaba tardando demasiado en dar a luz, por lo que comenzaste a creer que la cabeza del bebe se había atorado, y por los rumidos y relinchos de la rubia yegua, supiste que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Asustada, miraste hacia donde el Lance Corporal pasaba sus mareos, preocupada. -Esta sufriendo mucho a pesar de ser un parto común. ¿Que pasa si él bebe se asfixia? ¿O si lastima a Snowhite? ¿Que hacemos?-

Levi, quien ahora se negaba a girarse para verte (y en su defecto, observar la situación en los cuartos traseros de tu caballo), se limito a pasarse uno de sus pañuelos por la frente, secandose el sudor. -Calmate y respira profundo. Ella podra, es una yegua fuerte.-

-Esta sangrando demasiado.- chillaste, asustada. -¡Y su dilatación aun es pequeña!-

-Seguramente esta asi al ser su primer parto. Calmate.- ordeno el moreno, pasandose una mano por el rostro.

-¡P-pero...!-

Una sola mirada del líder de los soldados por encima del hombro fue suficiente para hacerte callar. -Estara bien. Manten la calma, piensa friamente.-

Cerraste la boca y asentiste con verguenza, dandole razon. Estabas ahogandote en un vaso de agua. "_Ella puede no ser una sangre pura, pero tiene buenos genes y es fuerte." _Te dijiste a ti misma, regresando la mirada hacia Snowhite, acariciandole suavemente en busca de darle apoyo lo mejor que podias. Ella podría con eso, así que lo mejor seria esperar un poco mas.

De pronto escuchaste algunos gritos provenir desde afuera justo antes de que irrumpiera como una tormenta un segundo caballo nervioso en los establos, enorme y de pelaje negro y brillante.

-Black Jack. ¿Como llego hasta aquí?- escuchaste a Levi preguntar mientras este entraba ruidosamente a donde ustedes estaban. Te asustaste un momento, creyendo que el gigantesco semental te atacaria y notaste que el hombre moreno se comenzaba a mover para ir a rescatarte si el desbocado animal llegaba a lastimarte, pero Black Jack simplemente se detuvo docilmente junto a Snowhite, inclinando su hocico hasta juntarlo al de ella. Sorprendida como lo estaba igualmente tu unico compañero humano, llegaron a la conclusion de que el animal habia escapado de su establo al oir el alboroto de su pareja.

-Ha venido a acompañarla...- susurraste, mirando a Black Jack lamer suavemente el hocico de Snowhite hasta que por fin el pequeño bebe caballo salio por completo de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre la paja.

Escuchaste al Lance Corporal dar arcadas a tus espaldas, asi que lo miraste por sobre tu hombro, levantando una ceja al verle el rostro verdoso, los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio emocional y el malestar y una mano cubriendole la boca. -¿En serio, _Heich__ō_?- preguntaste con ironia. Quien te habia dicho que mantuvieses la calma y pensaras frio. ¿Alguien que había visto gente ser devorada viva se impresionaba al ver un animal nacer?

Pero justo cuando parecia comenzar a recuperarse, el moreno noto algo que tu no habias notado en Snowhite, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas. -_E-ella... Alli.._.- apunto hacia los cuartos traseros de la yegua rubia. -_Hay... Patas... _BURG...- y se dio la vuelta para devolver la cena en una esquina del establo.

Ignoraste al señor nervios de acero y giraste el rostro hacia donde habia apuntado, notando que, en efecto, otro par de patas estaban saliendo lentamente por donde habia salido el primer bebe. -¡¿Gemelos?!- chillaste sorprendida. No sabias que los caballos podian tener dos crias al mismo tiempo. Imposible, pero si eso era, alli estaba la razon de la gigantesca panza de Snowhite.

Cinco minutos y dos comidas mas expulsadas por la boca del Lider de los soldados y por fin la segunda cria nacio, ambos sanguinolientos y cubiertos aun por el liquido anmiotico. Y ya que "el de las ordenes" estaba intentando recuperarse a si mismo despues de semejante sesion de vomito, tomaste las riendas de la bizarra situacion y ordenaste a los muchachos que entraran al establo y trajeran agua y toallas, ocupandose los subordinados de Levi de Snowhite y Black Jack y tu de las dos nuevas crias, que se removian torpemente entre el pasto.

-¡Estan asquerosos!- se quejo Levi cuando tu lo obligaste a que te ayudara cuando por fin pudo dejar de expulsar la bilis.

-Y se supone que vamos a limpiarlos, idiota.- le gruñiste de vuelta, olvidando por un momento que le debias respeto a tu superior.

-¡No tengo guantes ni productos de limpieza! No pienso tocarlos con mis manos desnudas, ¿Y como demonios piensas limpiarles con solo agua?- te pregunto, cruzandose de brazos y mirandote con rabia. Tu te limitaste a poner los ojos en blanco y darle uno de los baldes con agua tibia, ordenandole que simplemente les lanzara el agua encima.

Una hora de pelea y trabajo despues, los dos pequeños animalitos tomaban de la leche que tu y Petra les habian preparado, dandoselas en un viveron mientras la pobre Snowhite y Black Jack -quien habia luchado a mordiscos y patadas para no alejarse de ella- descanzaban despues de tanto trabajo en un establo aparte. Te sentias exhausta, pero simplemente no querias abandonar a aquellas dos tiernas criaturitas medio hechadas en el regazo de Petra y el tuyo propio.

-¿No son hermosos?- escuchaste a Petra decir, riendo suavemente al ver el hambre voraz de la cria mayor, una linda potranca de pelaje dorado, mas obscuro que el de su madre. -¡Tranquila nena, vas a ahogarte!-

Tu reiste de vuelta, notando como todos los demas hombres por fin regresaban del otro establo, observando a las pequeñas crias. Notaste como los ojos de Auruo brillaban al ver la enternecedora escena de Petra con el animalito recien nacido, a pesar de que ella se dedicaba a mirar discretamente cada movimiento del Lance Corporal mientras se acercaba a ustedes dos, aun ligeramente palido, y a su vez él ignoraba la mirada insistente de tu cuasi-hermana para mirarte a ti. ¿Es que acaso tenias sucio en la cara?

-Snowhite esta bien. Llamamos al veterinario y el se encargo del dolor. Solo necesita descansar.- aviso de regreso a su tono monotono, cruzandose de brazos frente a ustedes mientras miraba a ambos animales alimentarse.

Tu le sonreíste cansina pero sinceramente, agradecida. Te sentías demasiado exhausta como para mantener tu actitud odiosa para con él, y además, se merecia tu agradecimiento por haberte ayudado al encargarse voluntariamente de los padres de esos dos caballitos cuando tu no podias. -Muchas gracias, Heichō. De verdad aprecio su ayuda.-

Su respuesta fue, extrañamente, mirarte como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo antes de chasquear la lengua y girarse a otro lado, mirando hacia los demás jovenes tras él.

-Heichō, su cara esta ro-...- escuchaste decir a Auruo, pero notaste que Levi le lanzaba una mirada tan aterradora que hizo que se mordiera la lengua a si mismo, sangrandole.

-Como sea, el veterinario dijo que te dejaría tener a esos dos y ponerles nombre. ¿Como piensas llamar a esas bolas de garrapatas?- escupio el Lance Corporal, mirandote por sobre el hombro con expresion obstinada, cortandole el rollo a Auruo.

-Ah, cierto.- respondiste, habiendo olvidado ese tema por completo ante el estresante momento de antes. Extendiste la mano y acariciaste amablemente la cabeza de la potranca de pelo blanco y una mancha negra en el centro de su frente y pusiste tu otra mano sobre el tierno potrillo de pelaje negro como la noche y con una mancha blanca al contrario de su hermana gemela. -Les presento a **_Minerva_** y... **Pinky Pie**.-

Las caras desfiguradas de todos los presentes te dieron a entender que algo habias hecho muy mal.

-_Pinky... Pie_?- preguntaron Magnus y Lucius, mirandote incredulos.

-No es que no me paresca... bonito...- observaste a Alex sudar nervioso mientras sonreia apenado. -Pero... Eso no suena nada bien,...- completo, diciendo tu nombre con cierta cautela.

Tu frunciste el ceño, comenzando a entristecerte por la insinuacion. -¿Estas diciendo que el nombre que elegi es feo?-

-¡N-n-no! ¡N-no es...!-

-Es el peor nombre que he escuchado, sinceramente y sin ofender.- admitio Dimitri, rascandose la nuca con cierta pena. -Sabes que nunca has sido buena eligiendo nombres.-

Bajaste la cabeza, avergonzada de tu mal gusto por los nombres, pidiendole disculpas al tierno animalito por haberle dado semejante titulo, cuando de pronto escuchaste los pasos de alguien acercarse hasta pararse frente a ti.

-Se llamara_ **Marte***_.-

Levantaste la cabeza para encontrarte con la mirada de Levi, quien te observaba desde su altura con su tipica expresion, pero con cierto brillo en los ojos. Tu le frunciste el ceño, sin entender porque estaba opinando en ese tema. -¿Quien le dio derecho de ponerle otro nombre? Son mis caballos.- escupiste a la defensiva.

-_Son nuestros_. Aunque tu seas la dueña de Snowhite, la madre, te recuerdo que _yo_ soy el dueño de Black Jack, el padre.- te respondio, ignorando la mirada envenenada que le lanzaste para no admitir que tenia razon.

-Patrañas.- gruñiste, regresando la vista a la cria, notando por entre tus pestañas como Levi se agachaba para, extrañamente, acariciar con cuidado el hocico del animal. -Ademas, ¿De donde ha sacado ese nombre?-

-**_Marte_** era el Dios de la Guerra, tambien asociado a la agricultura y la fertilidad en la cultura romana. Hijo del dios Jupiter... Medio hermano de **_Minerva_**.- No pudiste evitarlo. Clavaste tus ojos irremediablemente sorprendida sobre él, quien te regreso la mirada. ¿Acaso él... Habia leido el mismo libro que ella? y ademas, ¿Habia prestado atencion a todo lo que habias dicho mientras estabas en el comedor? -Y puedo recitarte toda su historia de mierda. No luscas tan sorprendida, yo tambien leo, mocosa idiota. No te creas la interesante solo porque recuerdes un poco de la culturas de antes de las murallas.-

No pudiste siquiera pensar en dejar de mirarle, sin interesarte tampoco en ocultar el rostro de estupefaccion que pusiste. Tu que nunca habias empatizado con aquellos que idolatraban y llamaban "especial" a aquel hombre, sentiste una profunda admiracion al saber que ese enano siniestro, cara de culo, maniatico de la limpieza, estomago de nena, pocemumu*...

Fuese alguien _culto_.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estas de acuerdo con el nombre o que? Y ya deja de mirarme como si hubieses encontrado la iluminacion, me pones nervioso.- te gruño, apartando la mirada hacia Minerva mientras extendia un brazo para acariciarle, pero aun asi, sin dejar de mirarte por el rabillo del ojo.

...

_"¿Esta... Pidiendo mi opinion?"_

...

¡¿Es que acaso había vomitado su cerebro en aquella esquina del establo o que?!

-...S-si...- susurraste, completamente anonadada al ver la extraña actitud que aquel hombre habia tomado. ¿En donde estaba el hijo de puta que estabas maldiciendo esa mañana? ¿Por qué... Ahora te resultaba alguien _agradable_? -...Marte... es un nombre perfecto... Gracias, Levi-Heichō...-

Levi se limito a chasquear la lengua y erguirse, sacudiendose la paja de las rodillas sin dedicarte ni una sola mirada, como si evitase encontrarse con tus ojos. -Como sea. Alguien tenia que salvar a ese inocente criatura de ese nombre tan ridiculo.- gruño, dandose rapidamente la vuelta para darte la espalda, comenzando a caminar para irse. -Ahora si, basuras, se acabo el puto zoologico infantil. Recojan todo y vamonos de este apestoso establo. La hora de dormir se nos paso hace buen rato y no quiero a nadie durmiendo mañana en el entrenamiento, ¿Entendieron?-

Todos ustedes hicieron el saludo de la legion, aunque esta vez tu no lo hiciste de mala gana, estabas demasiado extrañada. -¡Si, Levi-Heichō!- dijeron al unisono, asintiendo a su orden mientras lo veian salir del establo, deteniendo sus pasos de pronto.

**_-...Y al que se le ocurra la grandiosa idea de comentar que vomite, le prometo que cortare sus cables del equipo tridimencional en pleno vuelo y dejare que se conviertan en mierda de titanes.-_**

Asi como asi, desaparecio de la vista de todos. Todos los jovenes soldados se miraron entre unos y otros antes de mirar hacia la esquina donde estaba el charco de vomito de diferentes colores y luego clavaron sus ojos en ti, estupefactos. Tu les asentiste y ellos se limitaron a regresar la mirada al charco asqueroso, luego a la puerta del establo por donde el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad se habia ido y despues, tras un largo minuto de silencio, se partieron de la risa.

¿Quien diría que el rudo Levi se impresionaba al punto del vomito? Nadie. Y seria mejor que, en efecto, nadie lo dijera, si no querian morir asesinados por su mano.

Aunque tu en ese momento estabas hechandole cabeza al porque Levi se habia puesto rojo cuando le sonreiste por haberte ayudado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Snezhinka: **Copo de Nieve en ruso

***Minerva: **Diosa romana de la guerra, equivalente a Atenas. (wikipedia, mis niños)

***Marte:** Dios romano de la guerra, equivalente a Ares, hermano de Atenas. (wikipedia, insisto)

***Pocemumu**: Poco Ceso, Mucho Musculo.

***No se si los caballos pueden tener mas de una cria a la vez**, me dio flojera investigar, asi que se queda asi.

***Para quien se pregunto que paso con la basura de las habitaciones que la protagonista limpio, cuando Levi fue a dormir esa noche, se encontro con una sorpresita debajo de su cama.**

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, _si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo_, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	5. Reto al Lider

Buenas buenas. No me creeran lo que me ha pasado. Cuando por fin tenia este capitulo escrito en un documento de word, olvide darle guardar y todo lo que habia escrito en tres dias se borro. para cuando volvi a escribir, salio algo completamente diference a lo que habia hecho al principio, ojala les guste.

Gracias a:

**_IchigoLee_**: Gracias a ti por tu review! Espero te guste este capitulo :)

_**Megane Bishojo**_: Muchas gracias por el cumplido */* intento redactar lo mejor posible, aun es a veces en verdad fastidioso xD Gracias tambien por la idea, tenia planeado hacer eso, en este capitulo no ha quedado exactamente implicito, pero se supone que la chica y sus amigos estan en el escuadron de Hanji. Supongo que en uno de estos drabbles puedo hacer algo comico con Hanji, Petra y la chica haciendole bullying a Levi (amo hacerle bullying a Levi xD).

**R.P.D: **en serio? oh, no me hagas sonrojar, gracias! */*

_**ktty . ccg**_: Solo lo se, uuuuuh (~OuO)~ Ok, no. es una coincidencia, lo puse porque crei que nadie le podria ocurrir xD

_**Atzuko-san**_: a mi tambien me gustan los caballito *-* Y si, algun dia los pondre en orden... algun dia. Gracias por tu rvw!

_**Mei Phantomhive (Mejor conocida como Akari Rivaille por los amigos, tu nombre nuevo esta genial!)**_: xD _Las rayitas! llegado un momento tuve que ponerlas, aunque no queria. Pero ya ni modo. Gracias por tu rvw!

_**Yako-chan**_: El lemon sera algun dia... lo se... Levi espera impaciente, pobrecito xD Gracias por tu rvw

_**leonhardtros**_: Muchas gracias! Ojala disfrutes este capitulo, hoy no le dicen maldito al pobre Levi, pero me encargue de que Erwin lo jodiera al final xD

_**MooniluHerondale:**_ Dios, este review tuyo es como el sueño hecho realidad de todos los escritores, AMO los reviews largos! Y estoy contenta de que tengas una imaginacion tan perfecta, porque para el que tenga poca imaginacion mis narraciones seran un desastre, siempre dejo cosas implicitas sin darme cuenta (y lo que te pasa a ti me pasa a mi cada vez que leo, me lanzo una pelicula enterita con voces y color casi HD XD) Si hay otros LevixLector por fanfiction, pero son pocos y tuve suerte de que dieras con este xD Y en cuanto al Lemon comenzare a escribirlo cuando cuelgue este capitulo, tengo que ver que demonios puedo hacer, todas las lectoras tendran su sueño ideal de como sera una noche apasionada asi que es un reto muy duro. Gracias por los peluches, dormire con ellos (dios, no se de donde salieron esos caballitos pero los amo)

**_R.P.D.1:_** Um, depende de cuales sean tus gustos. Si te gustan los shonen (como SNK) te recomiendo FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Bleach e InuYasha (ese es mi favorito, tiene de todo un poco) Si prefieres los shojo (todos romanticos) te recomiendo Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, Ouran High School Host Club y Vampire Knight. Y si te gustan los anime sangrientos o violentos, Mirai Nikki, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni y Black Lagoon son perfectos. Te puedo escribir un mensaje privado en caso de que quieras otros o si quieres un resumen de los que te di ahora.

_**R.P.D.2**_: **_Tsundere_** es un personaje que tiene una actitud agresiva y fuerte por fuera, pero que es tierno y cariñoso por dentro.

_**R.P.D.3**_: No importa, no lo sientas, sigue haciéndolo, sigue, SIGUE! *ok, mejor me calmo* Muchas gracias por tu rvw.

Y gracias a los que le dan al botoncito de Favorito o Follow ;) Hoy no hubo tantos rvws, ojala esta vez hayan mas. *sigue soñando*

**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio. Su autor es Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mía.

**Advertencia**: OOC (Out Of Character) y Lenguaje Vulgar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Reto al _****_Líder_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Esto es muy estupido, Snezhinka! ¡Esta no es la manera de resolver esto!- escuchaste a Alex tartamudear tras tuyo. –¡¿Es que acaso ustedes dos no maduran?!-

-¡Ya deja de ser tan escandaloso!- respondiste, crujiéndote los nudillos, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a recorrerte el rostro cuando por fin llegaron al patio de la base, en donde se practicaban los entrenamientos. A esas horas muy pocos soldados pasaban por allí, así que decidiste que allí seria tu "encuentro" con Lucius. Sin dejar de caminar te sacaste la chaqueta, lanzándola al lado contrario de donde tu amigo morocho lanzo la suya al mismo tiempo, sin detener sus marchas hasta llegar al centro del patio, donde se pararon a tres metros uno frente al otro. Lucius te sonrió torcidamente y tú le devolviste el gesto con ojos expectantes, desabotonando ambos sus camisas hasta que sus torsos quedaron desnudos, tu busto cubierto apenas por un apretado vendaje.

-¡¿P-por que te has quitado la camisa?!- chillo de nuevo tu amigo castaño, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. –¡Ya no eres una niña y no estamos en Karanese! ¡Ten algo de decencia, eres una señorita! ¡No deberías mostrar la piel sino hasta que estés casa-…!-

-**¡Ya cállate!**- chillaron Lucius y tu al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Alex "Voz de la Razón" Lawson callar. Lanzaron las camisas hacia Magnus, quien se había ofrecido como réferi de este encuentro y te pusiste en posición. Puños en alto y al frente, piernas firmes, la mirada fija en el muchacho rubio parado en la misma posición frente a ti.

Determinada a vencerlo.

-Ya que Nii-san es un idiota y quiere ser nuestro líder este año, se realizara el "Reto al Lider". Ya saben las reglas: Nada de golpes bajos o en la entrepierna, nada de piquetes en el ojo, mordidas o pellizcos, todo lo demás es válido a excepción de intentar matarse. ¿Bien?- pregunto el gemelo menor, alternando su mirada entre su hermano y tú, asintiendo cuando ustedes lo hicieron antes de alejarse. –La pelea acaba cuando uno mantenga al otro en posición de sumisión durante al menos diez segundos.-

Clavaste tus ojos en Lucius, tensaste los músculos. Había pasado tiempo desde la última pelea que habían tenido, durante su tiempo en la academia. Siendo la líder de la "Banda de suicidas" como habían sido apodados entre sus compañeros cadetes, cada año eras puesta a prueba en una pelea para ganar el puesto de líder, habiendo ganado esas peleas por al menos cuatro años consecutivos... Pero nunca se estaba seguro de ganar con el mañoso Lucius White.

-¡Nada de contenerte!- le gritaste desde tu sitio.

-¡¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?!

Tu sonrisa se ensancho.

_**-¡Peleen!**_

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, corriendo con la suerte de ser tu quien dio el primer puñetazo, justo en el ojo derecho. Quien daba el primer golpe siempre tendría ventaja. Sonreíste más ampliamente, sintiendo la adrenalina activarse y la emoción de la pelea llenarte el cuerpo, haciéndote temblar mientras esquivabas los golpes de Lucius, quien a pesar de ser más alto y fuerte que tú, era mucho más lento y por ende fácil de esquivar. Sus golpes tan solo lograban, como mucho, rosarte.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Lucius! ¿No quieres ser el líder?- preguntaste divertida, notando como su ceño se fruncía al notar lo rápida y ágil que eras cuando esta vez le conectaste una patada lateral en un costado, haciéndolo tambalearse ligeramente. Él te gruño cual perro rabioso e intento lanzar un puñetazo hacia tu estomago, pero tu lo esquivaste con facilidad, moviéndote a un lado.

-¡Ugh!- gemiste, habías reaccionado muy confiadamente y el puñetazo había dado en tu costado, enterándote de que los, en antaño débiles y lentos puños de Lucius ahora se habían convertido en pesados y potentes golpes, haciéndote recordar al peso de un martillo sobre tus músculos. Te viste distraída por el descubrimiento, y lo siguiente que viste venir fue el puñetazo del gemelo contra tu ojo izquierdo, levantándote y lanzándote hacia atrás en el aire hasta que tu cabeza golpeo contra la tierra, cayendo en el piso.

Escuchaste a Dimitri, Peter y Alex chillar tu nombre, pero en seguida escuchaste a Magnus decirles que no había razón para detener la pelea, el golpe era válido. El riesgo que tu habías aceptado era ese.

Aun viendo borroso, notaste una sombra que se inclinaba hacia ti. _"Mierda"_ pensaste, y cual trompo recién lanzado rodaste sobre ti misma y giraste las piernas dibujando un circulo, golpeando con ambas extremidades los tobillos de Lucius, quien cayo al suelo junto a ti con un jadeo. Gruñiste y te levantaste, sintiendo un liquido con olor a hierro correrte por el rostro, te tocaste el ojo golpeado y miraste tu mano, encontrando un rastro de sangre. El golpe de Lucius te había roto una ceja, pero no se iba a quedar así. Aprovechaste sus reacciones lentas para sentarte a ahorcajas sobre su estomago y con una velocidad digna del Lance Corporal Levi, hiciste una mueca enseñando los dientes y comenzaste a conectarle puñetazos al rostro, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera hacia un lado y hacia otro. No tenias demasiada fuerza bruta, tu cuerpo era lamentablemente muy ligero y tus puños muy pequeños, pero el jamas podría esquivar tus golpes y cuando golpeabas en un mismo sitio repetidas veces con semejante rapidez, tarde o temprano la carne cedería.

-¡_, Cuidado!- escuchaste a alguien desconocido decir, pero para cuando te diste cuenta, Lucius te había empujado de encima de el con un manotón, lanzándote de nuevo por el aire hasta que tu costado choco contra la tierra. Te levantaste con suma rapidez, comenzando a saltar y quitándote lo mejor que pudiste la sangre del rostro, notando, mientras el gemelo se levantaba, que habías roto también una de sus cejas y que el ojo en que habías conectado tu primer golpe se había hinchado, dificultándole la vista. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, tu ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y lleno de sangre también.

Ambos se mandaron miradas silenciosas, desconfiadas y alertas a cualquier movimiento de su contrincante. Por largos minutos, dieron vueltas en el patio en espera del ataque del otro, mientras ligeros susurros de voces desconocidas y conocidas se elevaban en el aire. Algunos decían que no era justo que Lucius, un hombre, pelease contra ti, una mujer mucho más pequeña y débil, según ellos, tú te limitaste a escupir con rabia algo de saliva con sangre. Entre ustedes jamás habían pasado pensamientos así. Tú eras una igual para tus amigos, Lucius, Magnus, Peter, Alex, Dimitri, tu. Pudiera ser que ellos eran hombres y tu una mujer, pero ¿Porque una cosa tan estúpida como el género debía hacerte diferente a ellos?

-Lucius.- llamaste, haciendo que sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se clavaran en ti, serio. –¿De verdad quieres ser el líder?- preguntaste con tono firme, aun dando vueltas lentas en el patio.

Lucius tardo un largo minuto en apartar la mirada al suelo, sonreír ligeramente y regresar la vista hacia ti. –No. Me gusta que seas mi líder… Es solo que quería ver cuan fuerte te has vuelto hasta ahora, Snezhinka.- respondió con tono divertido. –La ultima vez que pelee contigo eras mas lenta… ¡Te has convertido en una gran soldado!-

Y se abalanzo hacia ti. Tu sonreíste, soltando una sonora carcajada antes de también correr hacia él. Casi pudiste escuchar a todos aguantar el aliento cuando tu cuerpo y el suyo se fueron a encontrar… Pero tu fuiste mas rápida, esquivaste el gancho que Lucius iba a lanzarte en el estomago y en cambio te agachaste deslizándote con tus botas por el suelo entre sus piernas, golpeando con uno de tus brazos su tobillo izquierdo al pasar y parándote tras sus espaldas en un parpadeo antes de saltar, soltar un grito y patearle en la espalda, haciendo que terminase de perder el equilibrio y cayera cual largo pino sobre la tierra. Lo viste intentar levantarse, pero tu te lanzaste sobre él, sujetando sus brazos con tus dos manos y doblándolos tras su espalda, aplicaste una llave que Dimitri te había enseñado, inmovilizándolo a pesar de que habías tenido que usar casi todo el peso de tu cuerpo para luchar contra su fuerza. Observaste a Magnus correr hacia ustedes, deteniéndose a tu lado y comenzando a contar.

-¡Uno! …¡Dos! …¡Tres! …¡Cuatro! …- gruñiste por el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo, Lucius se estaba resistiendo, incluso lo sentiste intentar arrodillarse para levantase, pero con una patada en el angulo de la rodilla lo hiciste chillar de dolor y mantenerse abajo.

-…¡Seis! …**¡Siete!**- notaste que no era ya solo la voz de Magnus la que contaba, sino la de una multitud de soldados que se habia reunido alrededor del patio. –**¡Ocho!** …¡**Nueve!** _**….¡DIE-…!-**_

-**_Explíquenme, ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí, basuras?_**

Todos aguantaron el aliento, reconociendo aquella voz enseguida. Tanto Magnus como Lucius y tu giraron los rostros, encontrándose con la imagen del Lance Corporal Levi acercándose hacia ustedes, con aquella mirada sombría y furiosa que siempre ponía cuando los encontraba a ustedes seis haciendo tonterías, cosas que hacían muy a menudo durante las comidas y los descansos… Como ahora.

El pensamiento fue casi general, colectivo entre los soldados que peleaban y los que observaban.

**_"Mieeerda"_**

.

.

.

Sentada frente al despacho del Comandante Erwin Smith, miraste por el rabillo del ojo al magullado Lucius, con la boca rota, la ceja cubierta por unas banditas y el ojo derecho negro y brotado de su rostro, además de la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

-¿Estas bien?- no pudiste evitar preguntarle, recordando que ese estado deplorable era tu culpa. Tal vez te habías tomado la pelea muy en serio… -Lo siento…-

-Es la primera vez que te oigo pedir disculpas después de una de nuestras peleas, Snezhinka. ¿Es que acaso me veo tan mal que sientes lastima por mí?- pregunto con reproche. Tu negaste con la cabeza, haciendo que tu enmarañado cabello volara alrededor de tu rostro.

-Tu y Magnus tienen algunas admiradoras entre las soldados… ¿No crees que se pondrán tristes al ver tu rostro asi? Me odiaran.

-¡Que va! Si mas bien me has hecho un favor. Sentirán lastima por mi y me atenderán. Ademas, hacemos esto desde que tenemos memoria, ambos sabíamos las consecuencias de esto, así que no vuelvas a disculparte nunca mas.- le restó importancia el rubio, palmeando tu cabeza antes de sonreírte torcidamente. –Aunque debo admitir que mientras me tenías contra el suelo me diste algo de miedo, cuando me estabas golpeando el rostro tus ojos lucían como cuando Levi-Heichō quiere matar titanes.-

Palideciste, mirando a tu amigo y pensando en cuan terrible debiste verte como para que el temerario, imprudente y cabezota Lucius sintiese temor. Ibas a decirle algo cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió, mostrando al Comandante y tras el a la segunda al mando y al Lance Corporal, todos con rostros no muy alegres.

-¿Que mierdas están murmurando ustedes de mi, mocosos?-

Lucius y tu tragaron duro cuando la puerta se cerró tras el mas bajito, quien clavo su mirada como navajas mortales sobre ustedes mientras, cruzado de brazos, se paraba junto a la silla en donde Erwin Smith se había sentado frente a ustedes, flanqueado por el otro lado por Hange Zoë.

Escucharon al rubio suspirar con los ojos cerrados antes de clavarlos también en ustedes, mirándolos sin un ápice de gracia. –Lucius White y _ _, ¿verdad?- el gemelo del pañuelo azul asintió junto a ti. –Levi me dio su versión de los hechos mientras veníamos. Dijo que encontró a un gran grupo de soldados reunidos en el patio presenciando una pelea, incluso apostando algunos. Cuenta también que cuando se acercó, los encontró a ustedes dos siendo la atracción del día, luchando físicamente. Por sus heridas, puedo confirmar eso... ¿Me podrían explicar que fue lo que paso desde su punto de vista?-

Lucius abrió la boca, pero tu pusiste una mano sobre su pecho desnudo, cubiertos ambos tan solo por la chaqueta de la legión. –Yo gane la pelea. Sigo siendo la líder.-

El rubio te miro por un largo segundo, ignorando a ambos las miradas confusas de sus superiores antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza, mientras tú en cambio tomabas aire y levantabas la barbilla, dispuesta a enfrentarte a las consecuencias de los actos de ambos.

-Si señor.- dijiste, mirando al comandante al rostro. –Lo que dice Levi-Heicho es cierto, señor. Lucius y yo estábamos peleando, pero no lo estábamos haciendo para armar ningún escándalo ni en busca de llamar la atención o entretener. Para cuando nosotros llegamos al patio frontal no había casi nadie allí y tengo de testigo a Lucius y a otros compañeros para corroborarlo. La pelea debía ser algo entre mis amigos y yo.-

El comandante levanto una ceja y te miro de arriba a abajo antes de girarse a Hange. –¿Tú estabas enterada de que ellos se habían escapado de sus actividades para esto, Hange?-

La mujer de lentes negó con la cabeza. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se fueron. Debo admitir que todos ellos deberían unirse mejor al equipo de Levi, los seis son en verdad silenciosos y escurridizos como esos guerreros "ninja" de antes de las murallas.-

-Tch. Yo no elijo a mocosos indisciplinados y revoltosos para que sean parte de mi equipo, cuatro ojos de mierda.- gruño el moreno, mirándolos a ti y a Lucius con enojo. Tu bajaste la cabeza ante eso, sintiéndote ligeramente avergonzada de haber decepcionado al líder de los soldados cuando por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el había comenzado a tratarte mas como a una soldado que como a una sirvienta al ver que obedecías sus órdenes de buena gana. Incluso comenzaban a llevar una especie de "amistad".

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo por el que peleaban, señorita? ¿Acaso Lucius-kun la ofendió o reto?- continuo Erwin, serio.

Tu volviste a mirarle, esta vez no tan firme como al principio. –…Nosotros… Estábamos haciendo algo que llamamos "Reto al Líder", señor.-

-¿"Reto al Líder"?

-Si, señor. Es… una tradición que tenemos mis compañeros y yo desde que nos conocemos…

Hange de pronto salto en su sitio, arreglándose los lentes. –Casi lo había olvidado, Erwin. Todos ellos son amigos de la infancia, vienen del mismo sitio, en un pueblo cercano a Karanese.-

-¿Todos ellos?- pregunto el rubio. –¿Es que acaso habían mas personas peleando?

Tu casi saltaste de tu silla, levantándote con el miedo reflejado en tus ojos. –¡No! ¡Solo estábamos nosotros, señor! Alex, Magnus, Dimitri y Peter no tienen nada que ver en esto. Si alguien debe ser castigado por lo que paso esta tarde esa soy yo, no ellos.- mentiste descaradamente frente al Lance Corporal, quien levanto una ceja y miro hacia Erwin, quien también le mirada como si estuviesen diciéndose algo sin palabras.

-Según lo que Levi me ha dicho, ellos también estaban allí.

"_¡Maldición!_" gruñiste, mirando a Levi con odio, sin poder evitarlo, y el te devolvió una mirada gélida, como si le importara poco lo que pudieses pensar. _"Ese maldito enano amargado..."_

-¿Por que intenta proteger a los demás, soldado _?- Erwin clavo sus ojos azules como hielo en ti, haciéndote estremecer con sus palabras. –Incluso a Lucius-kun, cuyo rostro es una evidencia clara de que tuvo participación.-

Tu miraste desesperada al comandante, luego a Levi, a Hange y por ultimo a Lucius, quien te miraba igualmente atemorizado. Debías elegir bien tus palabras si no querías que, junto a ese gemelo, los demás también se viesen reprendidos por esa estúpida pelea. No encontraste respuestas, y derrotada, te dejaste caer sobre tu silla, suspirando e incapaz de ver a la cara a Erwin.

-Señor, es algo difícil de explicar…- susurraste. -…Nosotros… Somos algo así como una banda. En la academia nos llamaban la "Banda de Suicidas" por haber querido unirnos a la Legión de Exploración… Tenemos un líder, alguien quien nos guía y ayuda, nos defiende. La "Reto al Líder" se hace una vez al año, siendo retado el líder por alguien que quiera ocupar su lugar, y tendrá que vencerlo para poder demostrar que tiene las cualidades necesarias para tener ese puesto. El líder es quien decide si aceptar o declinar al reto…-

Erwin pestañeo lentamente, escuchando con suma atención todo lo que habías dicho. Notaste que los cristales de los lentes de Hange brillaron cuando se movió para acercarse a ti, poniendo una mano sobre tu hombro.

-Déjame adivinar, _-chan… Tú eres la líder.

Tu tardaste un largo minuto en asentir, con la cabeza gacha… No pudiste notar el brillo que paso como un flash en los gélidos ojos del Lance Corporal y la sorpresa de Erwin al escucharte.

-Sé que puede parecer extraño, una chica liderando a los hombres, una chica luchando contra hombres. Eso jamas me ha importado, me siento igual que ellos, y ellos me consideran una igual, por lo que me importa muy poco matarme a golpes con ellos aunque sea solo por diversión, aunque sea considerado un "juego de varones", yo, siendo su igual, puedo jugar también.- susurraste, mirando tu regazo. –He sido la líder de esta banda desde hace al menos cuatro años. Cinco, si contamos esta vez… Y en verdad me gusta serlo, porque siendo la líder, puedo protegerles.-

Erwin se inclinó sobre su escritorio, curioso. –¿Protegerles? ¿Quienes?-

-Proteger a mis amigos, señor.- levantaste la cabeza, clavando los ojos en él. –Mis amigos son las pocas cosas que me quedan. Y yo soy también una de las pocas cosas que le quedan a ellos. Ellos se apoyan en mi para sobrevivir en este mundo, y yo me apoyo en ellos…- fue entonces que volviste a erguirte frente a tus tres superiores, recuperando tu determinación, aquella que te movía a pelear como lo habías hecho antes. Aquella que te gritaba que tu debías liderarlos, protegerles. –**_Por ese mismo deber, Erwin-Danch__ō_**_**, es que le digo que me castigue a mí por ellos. Mis malas decisiones no tienen que afectar a mis protegidos…** Ya les he afectado lo suficiente haciéndolos seguirme hasta aquí._- susurraste lo último, mirando desde tu altura a Lucius, quien te frunció ligeramente el ceño en un intento de darte ánimos, de apoyarte.

Levantaste la cabeza, encontrándote con la mirada del Levi, quien permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, pero que no apartaba sus ojos de ti, con su misma expresión de pocos amigos, pero con los ojos brillándole por algo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tanto el como los otros dos superiores se mantuvieron en silencio por minutos que parecieron siglos, haciendo que tu amigo gemelo comenzara a sudar de terror, tu, sin importarte una mierda, pusiste una mano sobre tu hombro para que se calmara, sin apartar la mirada del Lance Corporal, quien después de ese largo rato de silencio, aparto la mirada lejos.

-Tch. Pequeña mocosa… Ese estúpido discurso idealista, ¿Acaso eres hija de Erwin? Me enfermas.- escupió, dándote la espalda para mirar por la ventana de la oficina justo en el momento en que Erwin dejaba salir una sonrisa de orgullo y Hange soltaba risitas tontas por la actitud del más pequeño, haciendo que de pronto todo en la estancia se relajara considerablemente.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a un soldado con esas convicciones, jovencita.- confeso el comandante. –Dime, ¿Acaso todos tus amigos son así como tu?- pregunto, mirando a Lucius, quien se levanto de su asiento.

-Si, señor. Somos sus seguidores, y creemos firmemente en lo que ella crea.- respondió con expresión seria, sacándole un "Tch, y además arrastra a otros idiotas. Jamás me dijiste que tenías una maldita hija, cejotas" de parte del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, haciendo explotar de risa a tu capitana.

Erwin ignoro el alboroto de sus dos subordinados, mirándote con respeto. -Creo que lo entiendo ahora... Esta bien, no castigaremos a nadie, pero solo por esta vez sera una advertencia. Nada de peleas en la base de la legión, se que aun son muy jóvenes e impulsivos, pero esto sigue siendo una base militar y tiene que predominar la disciplina.-

Tu soltaste todo el aire, aliviada, mientras que Lucius intervenía, dirigiéndose al comandante. -Pero señor, ¿Que pasara con el "Reto al líder"? Esa es la única manera de elegir a nuestros lideres y de que otras personas se unan a la banda. _ ha tenido que pelear con Dimitri, Magnus y Alex para poder estar en donde esta ahora.-

-Ya pensaremos en otras manera de que pele-...-El Lance Corporal y el Comandante te miraron uno por sobre el hombro, luciendo sorprendidos ante las palabras de Lucius, mirándote de pies a cabeza como si no pudieran creer que eras humana o algo así.

-¿...Has luchado tu sola contra ellos?- escuchaste a Levi mascullar desde su sitio.

Tu le asentiste, sonriendo divertida cuando los recuerdos de aquellas peleas te llegaron a la mente. -¡Sip! Alex era el líder anterior, y cuando pelee con el la primera vez me rompí tres dedos de la mano. La segunda vez que pelee con él le gane, pero me voló algunos dientes de leche. La tercera vez pelee contra Dimitri y me rompió una muñeca y una pierna, y la cuarta vez pelee contra Magnus y me he roto un brazo...- soltaste una risotada tonta, girándote hacia Lucius. -De hecho, cada vez que respiro siento que todo mi costado derecho duele como el infierno, creo que me has roto al-...- Y de pronto, mientras sentías que se te iban las fuerzas, todo se volvió negro a tu alrededor.

No había llegado a tocar el piso cuando los brazos fuertes del Líder de los Soldados la atraparon, levantándola sin esfuerzo, aun con el rostro tan horrorizado como lo estaban Erwin y Hange después de que ella hiciera el recuento de heridas en sus peleas contra los gigantescos mastodontes de la banda.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes son unas bestias?- pregunto Hange a Lucius, abriendo la puerta para que Levi pudiese pasar con la muchacha en brazos, siguiéndolo después junto a Erwin y el gemelo. -¡Por mas que sea, es una chica y es frágil!-

-¡Cuando mostró interés en ser líder le advertimos que no lo hiciera! Alex se negó durante al menos tres semanas a aceptar su reto, teníamos alrededor de doce años y ella apenas había cumplido diez. A pesar de todo... Ha logrado ganarnos desde que pudo contra Alex la segunda vez.- se defendió el rubio mientras corría por los pasillos juntos a los tres personajes.

-Tch. Esta mocosa en verdad esta loca. Ha de ser hija de Erwin con Hange, seguramente.- gruño Levi, apretando el paso para llevar a la joven soldado en sus brazos a la enfermería.

.

.

.

Bostezando sonoramente, abriste los ojos y te removiste en la cama sintiendo dolor en tu costado izquierdo, justo en donde Lucius te había golpeado para tumbarte de encima de él. Notaste que habían personas a tu alrededor que decían cosas sin sentido para ti, pero en cuanto tus sentidos estuvieron bien orientados notaste a Lucius, Dimitri, Magnus, Peter y Alex sentados al rededor de ti, hablando trivialidades.

-¡Mira, ya despertó!- Dimitri fue el primero en notarlo, clavando sus ojos azules sobre ti con preocupación profunda. -¡Snezhika! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ti.

-Me duele el costado.- susurraste con voz pastosa, moviendo la cabeza para buscar pistas y así saber en donde estabas recostada.

-Claro que te duele el costado, idiota. Lucius te ha roto tres costillas de mierda en esa pelea.- giraste el rostro hasta encontrarte a Levi, quien permanecía sentado en otra silla junto a tu cama en la enfermería, cruzado de piernas y brazos y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarte.

-Creo que no había necesidad de utilizar la palabra "mierda" para eso, Heichō.- escuchaste a Peter reír avergonzado, recibiendo un "Tch" de parte de su superior. Luego el muchacho pelirrojo y de lentes se giro hacia ti, sonriéndote. -Levi-Heichō te trajo aquí y se encargo de llamarnos. Gracias a dios las costillas no se desplazaron, así que con esa faja y reposo por tres meses estarás bien.- informo, apuntando la faja que cubría todo tu torso hasta debajo del busto.

-Nos metiste un susto a todos. Hange-Buntaichō incluso me pregunto si era alguna bestia por haberte golpeado hasta romperte una costilla.- se rió Lucius, rascándose la cabeza, pero todo parloteo ceso cuando Alex aparto a todos a un lado solo para sujetarte de los hombros, tan exaltado que parecía casi una madre psicótica.

-¡Escúchame bien, jovencita! ¡La próxima vez que quieras aceptar esas estúpidas peleas anuales te juro que hablare con el encargado del establo y le pediré que no te deje ver a Marte y Minerva por siempre, ¿Ok?! ¡No tienes idea el peligro que corriste!- chillo antes de abalanzarse sobre ti, abrazándote con desesperación, sin importarle cuando te quejaste de dolor por los moretones en tu cuerpo. -...Estaba tan preocupado por ti,...- susurro con el rostro hundido contra tu cuello, aspirando tu aroma mientras acariciaba tu nombre con su voz, como Alex siempre lo hacia.

Tu no correspondiste su abrazo, sino que simplemente soltaste una risita tonta. -Por favor, Alex, tampoco me iba a morir...- respondiste, extendiendo un brazo para acariciarle suavemente la espalda en busca de calmarlo. Pensaste por un momento que Alex a veces actuaba como uno de esos enamorados contigo sin siquiera pensar en los que podrían estarle viendo... Con ese pensamiento en mente, sentiste la extraña necesidad de mirar por el rabillo del ojo justo hacia donde el Lance Corporal Levi estaba, con cierta inquietud dentro de tu pecho, y grande fue tu sorpresa al verlo fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras te veía ser abrazada, clavando sus ojos como cuchillos sobre Alex... Como si lo odiara...

Solo atinaste a preguntarte una cosa... "_¿Por que...?_"

Alex te dejo en la cama de nuevo, diciéndote que descansaras y que ellos tenían que irse ya que Hange necesitaba de su ayuda en otro de sus raros experimentos. Los cinco jóvenes se inclinaron sobre la cama para darte suaves golpes, todos en un sitio distinto, Dimitri un zape en la frente, los gemelos pellizcaron ambas de tus mejillas, Peter golpeo tus brazos y Alex dio un zape en tu nariz, como siempre ellos te habían tratado desde que eras pequeña, como si fueses un niño pequeño y travieso... Solo cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de si y el salón se quedo en silencio, notaste una segunda respiración que te informo que Levi seguía allí.

-Heichō...- susurraste, confundida. ¿Por que seguía allí?

-No se como han podido tocarte sin sentir asco. Tu cara esta hecha mierda.- lo escuchaste decir, tomando un pequeño espejo que estaba en la mesita junto a tu cama y poniéndolo frente a tu rostro, haciéndote soltar una maldición antes de partirte de la risa al ver tu propio rostro. Habías sentido pena por la cara de Lucius, pero tu tenias también un ojo negro y brotado, la boca rota y una mejilla medio hinchada, a pesar de que los golpes que Lucius había lanzado a tu rostro tan solo habían rosado.

Levi te miro con la cara desfigurada de confusión, dejando el espejo en su sitio. -¿Y te estas riendo, acaso estas loca?-

-Tal vez.- respondiste entre risas. -Lucius ha mejorado mucho con sus golpes. Estoy orgullosa de él, se ha vuelto muy fuerte. La ultima vez que tuvimos una pelea cuando eramos cadetes no fue la gran cosa, unos pocos moretones. Ahora... ¡Bueno, me ha roto unos huesos! Jajaja.-

El moreno se limito a mirarte de arriba a abajo como si tuvieses un tercer ojo en la cara. -Tch. Loca, pasas mucho tiempo con la cuatro ojos de mierda.-

-Es mi capitana, no tengo remedio.- respondiste entre risas, cuando recordaste algo importante, deteniéndote repentinamente y haciendo que Levi te mirase con atención. -Espere... ¿Cuanto tiempo dijeron que tengo que estar de reposo?-

-Tres meses.- respondió el moreno.

-¡¿Tres?!- te erguiste en la cama violentamente, haciendo que tu costado doliera como el infierno, arrancándote un gemido que hizo reaccionar a tu superior, quien te regaño por ser tan descuidada y te recostó sobre la cama de nuevo.

-Si, tres meses, pero serán mas si sigues moviéndote así, idiota.- gruño mientras te ponía las sabanas sobre el pecho, cubriendo las vendas de tu pecho.

-¡P-pero las expediciones!

-Nada de entrenamiento ni de expediciones. Te quedaras en la base hasta que mejores.

-Maldición.- gruñiste, golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada, furiosa y frustrada, sintiendo que los ojos se te llenaban de lagrimas por la rabia. Apenas cumplirías un año dentro de la legión y ya empezarías a faltar a las expediciones.

-Hace un momento te reías y ahora pareciera que vas a matar a alguien. Tu eres rara, mocosa.- admitió el Lance Corporal, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Si falto, ¿Quien demonios le cuidara el trasero a los chicos durante las expediciones? Soy la líder, mi trabajo es ese...- gruñiste, pestañeando varias veces para secar las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de tus ojos, con la voz temblorosa, mirando a Levi con desesperación. Tenias miedo, no por ti, sino por ellos. ¿Y si algo les pasaba mientras tu no estabas con ellos, quien les cuidaría y guiaría? ¿Que ibas a hacer?

El te devolvió la mirada por un minuto, inexpresivo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y suspirar con fastidio, apartando el rostro a un lado mientras hablaba con su típico tono monótono. -No hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Mientras estabas semi-muerta hable con Erwin y Hange... Quiero que sean parte de mi equipo.-

Abriste los ojos de par en par, sorprendida ante sus palabras ¿Habías escuchado bien?. -P-pero... Usted elige solo a los mejores soldados de la legión...-

-Por supuesto que lo hago. No quiero basuras en mi equipo.- cruzo las piernas. -Por eso he observado el desempeño de tu banda durante las expediciones anteriores durante todo este tiempo, después de Hange comentara lo buenos que eran en su trabajo... Ustedes han matado mas titanes en estos meses que todo el equipo de Hange en un año.-

Te pusiste a pensarlo por un momento, dandote cuenta de que tal vez tenia razon. Ustedes, como equipo, se coordinaban a la perfección, sin palabras, sin siquiera mirarse, sabían que iba a hacer el otro y como hacerlo. Tan solo con tu guía era suficiente como para salir sanos y salvos de todas las expediciones a las que habían asistido.

-Ya veo.- susurraste, sopesando que, siendo parte del equipo de Operaciones Especiales, tus amigos estarían bajo las alas del gran Líder de los Soldados... -...Me alegro por ellos. Su suerte esta cambiando para bien...-

-¿"Su" suerte?- Giraste el rostro para verle. -¿Acaso estas negándote a unirte a mi equipo también? Porque eso seria bastante ofensivo para mi, ¿Quieres que te aplique el castigo del que te salvaste hoy para que aprendas a respetar o que?-

Otra vez la sorpresa te invadió. ¿También tu estabas metida en la oferta? -Levi-Heichō...-

-Apenas te recuperes, deberás entrenar el doble de lo que lo has hecho. No quiero debiluchos, y me importa una mierda que seas la numero uno de tu año. ¿Entendido?- lo viste levantarse de su silla y darse la vuelta. -Y si me disculpas, oh gran "Líder de la banda", tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que parlotear contigo, como ir a cagar por ejemplo.-

Tu risa repentina le hizo detenerse a mitad de la vuelta, mirando por sobre el hombro como te retorcías en la cama, adolorida y divertida.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, soldado?- te gruño, amargado.

-Es que usted es todo un personaje, señor. Lo admito, su elocuencia me inspira.- dijiste mientras te sentabas lentamente en la cama, sonriendole con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa por fin amainada. Si esa era su manera de despedirse, te parecía en verdad loca. Y después la loca eras tu. -Como sea, ser uno de sus subordinados sera un placer para mi y para mis amigos...- extendiste una mano y sujetaste la de él, sonriendole mas ampliamente mientras apretabas su mano. -De verdad, muchas gracias por todo. Es alguien muy amable, aunque sea a su manera.-

Los ojos grises y siempre tranquilos del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad parecieron agrandarse, luciendo sorprendidos, casi anonadados. Una mirada parecida a la que había puesto meses atrás en aquella noche en los establos. De nuevo, creíste ver sus mejillas enrojecer, pero no pudiste estar segura debido a la poca luz que brindaban la velas en la habitación.

-¡Tch! Mocosa tonta.- el arranco su mano de entre la tuya, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta, pero volviendo a detenerse cuando estuvo frente a ella, sin mirarte. -Tan solo apúrate en curarte, quiero verte pateando culos titanicos cuanto antes posible, ¿Bien?- le escuchaste decir.

-¡Si, Heichō!- le sonreiste sin importar que no pudiera verte. El soltó un ultimo "Hmpt" hacia la puerta antes de desaparecer tras ella, cerrándola tras de si mismo.

Solo cuando se vio completamente solo, se atrevió a llevar una mano al rostro, cubriéndose la boca y las mejillas, sintiéndolas arder contra su mano mientras soltaba un casi inaudible gemido. No era ni siquiera la primera vez que había tenido que huir cobardemente de aquella muchacha en aquel tiempo. ¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Por que su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte con solo unas palabras cálidas y una de sus miradas? ¿Porque sentía envidia hacia esos otros cinco hombres al verlos tratarla con tanta confianza? ¿Porque había sentido ganas de matar a Alex Lawson cuando levanto a esa chica entre sus brazos? ¿Por que con una sola sonrisa le había hecho estremecer, a pesar de que su rostro estaba golpeado y no lucia tan encantador como siempre lo estaba?

_"...Espera, ¿Encantador, en serio? ¡Que palabra tan ridícula!"_

-¿Y bien?- levanto la cabeza para poder mirar a Erwin, recostado en la pared junto a la puerta con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba. -¿Como esta ella?-

-Esta bien.- escupió secamente, comenzando a caminar al verse descubierto por el comandante. Maldito Erwin.

-Tu cara esta muy roja. ¿Acaso dijo que le gustabas?- pregunto tontamente el rubio, caminando dos pasos tras él.

-Búscate tu muerte natural.- gruño en respuesta el moreno sin siquiera mirarle.

-¿Por que te niegas a admitir que te gusta? Te conozco como si fueses mi hermano o mi hijo, ademas, eres tan obvio.- El moreno soltó un par de insultos al aire para el comandante, sacandole unas risas.

-Eres mas molesto que una espinilla en el culo. Si me gusta o no, ese es mi problema. Sea como sea jamas podrá existir algo entre nosotros.

El comandante borro su sonrisa tonta, observando la espalda del pequeño hombre desde su altura. El sabia el porque de esa ultima frase, el también lo había pensado muchas veces... Los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaban condenados a morir tarde o temprano. Apegarse a alguien era un error que no se podían permitir... Pero a cambio de se debía vivir con la soledad y el peso de los sentimientos reprimidos por siempre...

-Que seamos soldados no significa que no tengamos corazón.- atino a decirle Erwin, comenzando a caminar mas lentamente por el pasillo. -Has estado durante mucho tiempo solo, Levi.-

-...No estoy solo. Tengo a mi equipo, a la cuatro ojos de mierda y te tengo a ti... Aunque si mezclamos eso no salga mas que mierda.- respondió Levi tras un largo minuto de silencio, caminando al mismo paso que él.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...

El moreno clavo los ojos en el suelo, mirando sus botas moverse sobre el piso con cada paso que daba. El comandante cejotas tal vez tenia razón...

-Vale... Tal vez a veces me siento solo... Pero me siento así desde que conocí a esa mocosa...- susurro en voz baja, casi inaudible. -Me siento como si fuese un puto adolescente...-

Erwin volvió a sonreír ligeramente. -Estas enamorado de ella.-

-Y una mierda.- respondió rápidamente. -Puede que me guste, pero no es para tanto.-

-Claro, claro.- se burlo el comandante, palmeando la espalda del moreno. -Al menos has admitido que te gusta. Ese es el primer paso.-

-¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza?- le amenazo con rabia, mirándole por sobre el hombro. -Lo haré, sabes que ganas no me faltan.-

El de ojos azules se partió de la risa. Levi actuaba de esa manera tan infantil e inmadura cuando estaban juntos. Si la gente supiera que el gran Héroe de la Humanidad era mas parecido a un niño amargado y agresivo... Estarian todos jodidos. -Sea como sea... Esa niña es en verdad peculiar. Mira que enfrentarse con un hombre que es mas alto y mucho mas fuerte que ella y aun así salir victoriosa y ademas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Tiene agallas o poco cerebro.-

-Diría que un poco de ambos.- respondió el Lance Corporal, con los ojos brillando al recordar eso. -Supongo que eso la hace mas interesante.-

Erwin amplio su sonrisa al ver el rostro iluminado de su subordinado.

"_Tarde o temprano se tendrá que dar cuenta... Que ella se le esta metiendo cada vez mas hondo bajo la piel_"

-...Ese mocoso amigo de ella la trata como si fuese su amante o algo por el estilo... Me cae mal, ¿Quien mierda se cree para abrazarla delante de todos nosotros?-

"_Muy hondo..._"

-Cuando lo vea meter la pata me encargare de que pague por estar tocando a una mujer semidesnuda en la enfermería...

_"Tal vez demasiado... Pobre chica."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	6. 6,2 Invierno

Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que me resulto bastante difícil escribir este capitulo, incluso tuve que dividirlo en tres partes. Aquí les dejo solo la parte mas importante. De todas maneras pueden leerlo y dejar los reviews allá o aquí, como prefieran! También en este capitulo he decidido jugar con el estilo de narración, así que vamos a estar viendo la historia **desde el punto de vista del protagonista o con narrador omnisciente.**

Gracias a:

**leonhardtrose**_**:**_ Si hubo OOC merezco morir *se entrega encadenada y en espera de la muerte* Por ser lectora frecuente te regalo un vaso de agua bieeeen fria (porque soy pobre). En verdad gracias por tus reviews!

**Megane Bishojo**: Si te gusta como Levi se comporta y como trata a Comandante Cejotas, entonces por favor lee la primera parte de este capitulo, te va a encantar! Muchas gracias por tus reviews tambien, te ganaste un vaso de agua fria!

**Ann**: Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este capitulo 8D

**Yami**: *brazos abiertos* veeen, dejame recibir tu amor! (?) Ok no xD Te doy spoiler, en el proximo capitulo ya lo tengo planeado, sera cuando Levi se declare, asi que preparense! ;) Gracias por leer!

**IchigoLee:** Todos nos sentimos como unos "putos mocosos enamorados" cuando leemos estas cosas xD Muchas gracias a ti por el review!

**ktty . c cg**: Da fuq! Tal vez si soy adivina xD Mujer no se, me parece que estoy contando tu vida con Levi!

**Alice**: ...GRACIAS! *se zampa todo el embase de nutella con galletas* Te amo!

**Mei Phantomhive**: No odio la rayis, es que cuando uno publica el fic en la pagina solo sale una misera rayita! hoy intentare hacer un raya punto a ver si asi me queda xD Gracias por el rvw.

**NuniiWrittingDreams**: Joo, me alegro mucho que te guste como escribo, en este capitulo me esforce bastante para que fuese dramatico, pero por favor, lee la primera parte! Te encantara! Y lo importante es que comentes, tarde o temprano xD Como dije arriba, en el capitulo que viene Levi se declarara, asi que ya pronto vendra lo que las masas piden (?) Muchas Gracias por tu Review!

**Paloha12314**: Aqui tienes... TENSIOOOOOON! *rayitos de fondo* Ah, y mucho DRAMAA! *rayitos de fondo* Y que viva el pueblo carajo! Ojala te guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por la idea que me das, supongo que no estaria mal intentar hacer un PersonajexLector con Erwin, Armin, Jean o Erwin... Pero supongo que necesitare de sus opiniones, despues de este ff cual personaje les gustaria? Muchas Gracias por tu RVW!

**Atzuko-san**: Aqui esta la conti, siento haberme tardado! Toma tu vaso de agua fria por lectora frecuente! XD

Y gracias a los que le dan al botoncito de Favorito o Follow ;)

_**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**_

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

_**POR FAVOR, ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER ESTE CAPITULO, PASEN POR AQUI (w ww. fanfiction s/10082043/1/Roulett e-Of-Memories-Let ters-from-the-Lance-Co rporal) ALLI ESTA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO Y PRONTO PONDRE LA TERCERA!**_

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no es mio. Su autor es Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mía.

**Advertencia**: OOC (Out Of Character) y Lenguaje Vulgar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Roulette of Memories**_

_**6.2**_

_**Invierno**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Habías estado muy asustada cuando ocurrió la primera expedición de tus amigos fuera de la muralla María, quedándote en la base por aquellas costillas rotas por al menos unos tres o cuatro días en los cuales no pudiste dormir o comer, y tu corazón casi se había salido de tu pecho al verlos regresar. Pero al parecer ellos eran bastante duros de matar, porque tres expediciones después todos seguían sanos y salvos. Al parecer los entrenamientos con el Capitán Levi habían hecho su trabajo, volviéndolos soldados capaces para la travesía.

Estabas en verdad agradecida con tu nuevo capitán. Sabias que el que ellos estuviesen con vida hasta ese momento era gracias a él, quien se había encargado de enseñarles y cuidarles. Sentías, por fin, que podías confiar en alguien ademas de tus tontos amigos, por lo que no sentiste temor cuando supiste que el muro María había caído. Él les había dado fuerzas, a su manera poco educada, pero sin duda amable, cuando sintieron miedo o desesperanza. Ustedes podrían contra los titanes, ustedes eran los héroes y podrían salvar algún día a la humanidad.

_"-Va a estar bien jodido, pero lo lograremos.-"_

Ahora, a casi dos meses de la caída del muro, una nueva expedición se avecinaba... Junto al invierno.

"_Nieve..._"

Te detuviste en la mitad del pasillo, escoba en mano, mirando por una de las ventanas de la base de exploración, mientras tus ojos se perdían viendo los pequeños copos de nieve caer desde el cielo. Era finales de Octubre... Pronto tus amigos y tu habrían cumplido un año de haberse unido a la milicia.

Un extraño sentimiento se alojo en tu estomago en el momento en que paso por tu mente la cantidad de años que tenias sin regresar al distrito de Karanese. Tres años. Los rostros de tres personas pasaron frente a tus ojos, todos con rostros ligeramente parecidos al tuyo, una joven con apariencia mas adulta, con ojos castaños, y luego dos rostros mas jóvenes e infantiles, uno perteneciente a una niña y un niño de ojos azules, ambos con un color de cabello parecido al tuyo. Los rostros de esas personas se presentaban en tu cabeza con sonrisas alegres mientras se acercaban a ti, te llamaban con insistencia, pidiendo que les cocinaras el único plato que te quedaba bien, un pie de manzana.

-_Liza, Zara, Charlie..._

...Tu corazón se comprimió dentro de tu pecho. Sentiste ganas de llorar y te obligaste a ti misma a no hacerlo, sujetando la escoba con las mano mientras recordabas que los días favoritos de Charlie para salir a jugar eran durante el verano. En cambio a Liza le agradaban mas los días frescos del otoño y sus colores, mientras que Zara amaba la primavera y las flores con todo su corazón. A tu mente llegaron los recuerdos de esas tres personas en invierno, tu estación favorita, la mayor colgando tejidos de pino a la humilde y pequeña cabaña, mientras los dos niños mas pequeños correteaban detrás de un cachorro al que habían llamado Lovely, y los tres se detenían al verte llegar...

Sus sonrisas se borraban, y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Liza se acercaba, jadeando al verte, sujetando tus hombros te preguntaba que habia pasado, pero tu no eras capaz de responderle...

Un mal presentimiento te hizo estremecer, sintiendo un frió antinatural.

-Oi... Oi.- el sonido de una voz masculina te saco de tus pensamientos, devolviendote violentamente a la realidad. ¿Cuanto tiempo te habías quedado viendo hacia la ventana? ¿Quien te estaba llamando? Miraste hacia el frente y te encontraste con el Capitán Levi, quien te miraba con expresión impasible, pero con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos grises.

-¡A-ah! Heichō. B-buenas noches.- sin darte cuenta dejaste caer la escoba al suelo al hacer el saludo de la Legión. -L-lo siento, ¿Que se le ofrece, señor?-

El pequeño hombre miro hacia la ventana por donde estabas mirando, como si buscara lo que fuera que tu estabas viendo. -Esta nevando.- contó lo obvio, regresando la vista hacia ti. -¿Acaso una cosa tan estúpida como este clima te molesta?-

Confundida, negaste con la cabeza, sin comprender sus palabras hasta que él, con un chasquido de lengua, tomo la escoba que estaba en el suelo, mostrandote como habías roto el palo en dos pedazos. Abriste los ojos sorprendida al ver que eso solo lo pudiste haber hecho tu...

-No es que estemos nadando en dinero para ir comprando cada cosa que tu rompes, mocosa.- te reprendió el moreno, luciendo no muy feliz.

Avergonzada, bajaste la cabeza y tomaste los pedazos de la escoba, sin comprender aun como ni cuando habías roto aquel objeto. -L-lo siento, señor... Yo no... Lo siento...-

Levi lucia cada vez mas exasperado con cada disculpa que pedías. -Suficiente. Iremos a la ciudad luego para comprarla. Y sea como sea no deberías estar por aquí a estas horas y barriendo. Se supone que estas de reposo.-

-Lo se. Pero ya han pasado dos meses. Me siento lo suficientemente bien como par-...

-Me importa una mierda.- de un segundo a otro sujeto tu muñeca y te ignoro olímpicamente, caminando por el pasillo mientras te llevaba a rastras con él, probablemente a tu dormitorio. -El doctor dijo tres meses. _Son tres meses._-

Cada vez mas sorprendida observaste tu muñeca ser sujetada por la mano de tu superior, notando que era grande, con nudillos marcados, pequeñas cicatrices en ellos y dedos largos, ademas de estar pulcras y ligeramente ásperas... Pero lo que mas resaltaba de ellas era el calor que irradiaban sobre tu piel, que no habías notado fría hasta ahora. Sentías que quemaban, y al mismo tiempo sentías que ese mismo calor te inundaba, inspiraba fuerza, y hacían que un extraño hormigueo te recorriera el brazo...

-Mis manos siempre están limpias, no como las tuyas, cerda. No tienes que mirarlas así.

Los colores repentinamente se te subieron al rostro, llenándote las mejillas, arrancando tu brazo de su agarre y adelantándote en el pasillo, intentando ocultar tu sonrojo repentino al darle la espalda. ¿Pero que mierda estaba pasando contigo? ¿Que habían sido esos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar? -¡P-Puedo caminar sola, Heichō!- chillaste con el mejor tono de indignación fingida que lograste poner, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que él te dedicaba una mirada enojada. -Y estoy segura de saber en donde esta mi habitación.-

-De todas maneras te acompañare.- le miraste de nuevo con los ojos como platos por encima del hombro, cada vez mas extrañada. Él te devolvió la mirada antes de apartarla a un lado, el ceño fruncido. -...Eres capaz de decir que iras a descansar y en cambio te pondrás a hacer las tareas que no querías hacer cuando estabas sana.-

_"Claro."_ Pensaste, regresando la cara al frente. _"Últimamente ha hecho estas cosas raras y todavía quiere que me lo crea. Mas bien suena a que quiere acompañarme, enano bast-..."_

Te detuviste en esa linea de pensamientos, comenzando a asustarte por ellos. ¿Que demonios del infierno era eso? ¿Y por que rayos Levi se interesaría en acompañarte? ¡Eran cosas absurdas! ¡Sin sentido! ¿Por que estabas pensando semejantes tonterías?

Solo atinaste a reirle tontamente para ocultar tu desorden mental. -Oh, vamos, Heichō, yo confió mucho en usted. Usted confíe un poco en mi también. Seré buena.-

Sus ojos grises te apuntaron en un santiamén como cuchillos lanzados y clavado contra la madera, haciendo que la sangre en tus venas se detuviera. Te observo de pies a cabeza como si te midiera por unos largos minutos mientras tu fingías mirar hacia donde mierda ibas, sintiendo el peso insistente de su mirada en tu espalda durante el trayecto silencioso hasta que por fin llegaron a tu habitación, en donde te detuviste para abrir con tu llave.

-S-supongo que eso es todo. Gracias por acompañarme, Levi-Heichō. Es usted muy amable.- tartamudeaste mientras abrías la puerta, mostrando la obscura habitación antes de pararte bajo el marco y girarte para enfrentarlo. Levi siguió mirándote fijamente, sin apartar sus orbes grises de ti ni por un momento, a pesar de que ahora podías verlo hacer eso, poniéndote nerviosa como siempre él lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que te escrutaba tan fijamente, desde unos meses atrás hacia eso, pero normalmente su razón para hacerlo era porque siempre tenias alguna mancha o suciedad en tu ropa.

Nerviosa, te removiste en tu sitio, registrando tu ropa en busca de alguna mancha o suciedad que podría estar captando la atención del "Capitán Limpieza". -¿Q-que? ¿Tengo sucio? ¿Donde?-

Él tardo un muy largo e incomodo minuto en concederte una respuesta seca.

-Tu... ¿De verdad confías en mi?

Aquello no te lo habías esperado. Pestañeaste varias veces, sin comprender la razón de aquella pregunta tan extraña y fuera de contexto, pero asentiste de todas maneras, con sinceridad.

-Si, señor. De no ser así, no podría dormir tranquila esta noche sabiendo que mis amigos se irán con usted mañana.- sonreíste ligeramente para él, corroborando tus palabras. -Confío en que usted los guiara bien y los regresara a mi con vida, Heichō.-

_"Aun desde antes de la caída de la muralla... Creo firmemente en él..."_

Su respuesta fue algo que jamas olvidarías, en primer lugar, porque lo dijo mientras te miraba directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar, sin mirar a otro lado. En segundo lugar, porque fue la primera vez que dijo tu nombre de pila, no te llamo "Mocosa idiota", "Basura", "Cerda", "Niña tonta" o cualquier otro mote ofensivo. Y en tercer lugar, porque esperaste que te dijera muchas cosas... Pero nunca que te respondiera como lo hizo.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es creer que no te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado, _._._._-

De nuevo, aquel extraño mal presentimiento resurgió desde el centro de tu pecho fuerte y voraz, haciendo que apretaras tu agarre sobre la puerta mientras mirabas las alas de la libertad bordadas en la chaqueta de tu nuevo capitán al darse la vuelta. No estabas segura de si era algo bueno o algo malo, solo sabias que algo iba a pasar...

-Duerme temprano si quieres despedirte de tus amigos. Mañana saldremos al amanecer.

_"-¿._._._._, que ocurre?-"_

La voz de esos tres rostros en los que habías pensado llegaron a tu cabeza. Algo en verdad iba a pasar...

-R-regresaran en tres días. ¿Verdad?- preguntaste con inquietud, esa seria la primera misión desde la caída del muro María.

-Ese es el plan.- asintió el moreno, sin dignarse a mirarte siquiera. -...Pero uno nunca sabe como las cosas van a terminar. Ten eso en cuenta siempre, niña... Buenas noches.-

Mantuviste tu mirada fija sobre su espalda, observándolo comenzar a alejarse con un nudo en la garganta y la mala sensación hormigueando en tu cuerpo.

"_¿Por que justamente ahora me esta diciendo estas cosas?_"

Asentiste con la mirada apagada, bajando la vista y te limitaste a cerrar la puerta, susurrando las buenas noches. Pensando en que, por un momento, después de esas palabras, habías tenido ganas de tomar la muñeca de ese hombre como él lo había hecho contigo, y pedirle que no fueran a ese lugar... Que no se llevase a tus amigos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Todos preparados. Saldremos en cinco minutos.

Escuchaste al comandante decirle a las tropas alistadas, el amanecer comenzaba a pintar de colores al cielo. A paso tranquilo acompañaste al Equipo de Operaciones Especiales a los establos, sonriendo no muy sinceramente ante las bromas tontas que Lucius y Magnus le hacían a Auruo, quien gruñía tonterías como ser mucho mas experimentado y mayor cuando en realidad ellos le llevaban un triste año a tus amigos. Petra mantenía una conversación sobre una carta con el Lance Corporal, y Dimitri, Alex, Peter, Eld y Gunther hablaban sobre lo que podrían esperar ahora que la muro María había caído. De vez en cuando medio escuchabas algunas palabras sueltas que entraban y salían por tus oídos, respondiendo con monosílabos y risas vacías, pero tu no estabas uniéndote mucho a su animo. Aquel extraño presentimiento había amanecido mucho peor que la noche anterior, y parecía incrementarse entre menos tiempo quedaba para que tus amigos salieran en aquella expedición.

Algo iba a pasar... "_¿Pero que?_" Te preguntaste con el pecho oprimido, comenzando a desesperarte. No querías que fueran, pero ¿Por que? No era la primera vez que salían sin ti. ¿Entonces porque estabas tan preocupada?

La voz de Levi irrumpió entre tus tormentosos pensamientos, mientras llevaba en su mano las riendas de Black Jack para guiarlo fuera de su establo.

-Ya es hora.- aviso, haciendo que tu alzaras la vista hacia tus compañeros, mirándoles con pavor oculto tras tus ojos mientras ellos se acercaban con sus monturas y te sonreían, algunos palmeando tu cabeza, Petra abrazándote con cariño. Dimitri besando amablemente tu frente, Peter dándote un abrazo de oso, y los gemelos golpeándote o pelliscandote para despedirse.

-¡No vayas a hacer nada divertido sin nosotros!- habías escuchado a Lucius exigirte, sonriéndote picaramente mientras despeinaba tu cabello, dejándote entonces algo en la mano. Miraste tu palma hasta encontrarte con ese pañuelo rojo que el siempre llevaba en su cuello. -Cuídalo mientras no este, preciosa. ¡Nos vemos!-

"_No, no se vayan..._"

Observaste a Levi acercarse a ti con su expresión amargada, obligándote a ti misma a mantener la compostura.

-Procura mantener todo limpio. Y no rompas mas escobas.- fueron sus "cálidas" palabras de despedida, a las que estabas acostumbradas, pero ademas de eso, sin avisar siquiera estiro una mano, y casi como si dudara de hacerlo, sujeto una de las tuyas, pasando una extraña corriente eléctrica alrededor de tu cuerpo. -Recuperate. Espera por nosotros.-

Fue lo ultimo que agrego, soltándote y alejándose, dejando un vació en tu pecho en lugar de la calidez de su mano. No pudiste evitar mirar su espalda por sobre el hombro, pero antes de que siquiera pudieras pensar algo coherente, sentiste que esa misma mano que antes él había tomado era envuelta por otra de nuevo. Regresaste el rostro al frente justo en el preciso instante en que Alex se inclinaba hacia ti, acercando su rostro al tuyo hasta que por fin sus labios estuvieron a solo centímetros de los tuyos.

_"¿...Que?"_

Abriste los ojos de par en par, quedándote petrificada, sintiendo el aliento cálido de Alex contra tu boca, y te quedaste esperando... Hasta que el, quien te miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, soltó un suspiro derrotado y beso la comisura de tu boca, pasando su otra mano por tu cabello, mientras tu intentabas hacer reaccionar tu cuerpo o tu cerebro, quienes no terminaban de procesar la información.

¿Alex te estaba besando? ¿Por que?

No pasaron mas de unos segundos antes de que el se separara de ti, sin soltar tus manos. -No había tenido el valor de hacer esto, antes, pero... Siento que debo hacerlo ahora. _._._._._... _Estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero que seas mi novia._-

Tardaste otro medio minuto en procesar la información, dando un paso hacia atrás por el instintivo impulso a huir de aquello que no comprendías, mirando los ojos dorados de Alex clavados sobre ti, brillando como dos monedas de oro mientras te miraban...

"_...¡¿Que?!..._"

Su expresión seria ocultaba en parte la expectación en sus ojos cuando detuvo tu respuesta. -Pero no quiero que respondas ahora. Regresaremos en tres días...- acaricio tu mejilla con suavidad, dándose media vuelta para subir a su caballo, mirándote una ultima vez desde alli, luciendo imponente, casi como uno de esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas... -Piénsalo bien durante ese tiempo. Corresponde a mis sentimientos... Esperare tu respuesta con ansias.-

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuchaste decirle, agitando las riendas de su caballo para unirse a las tropas, siguiéndolo tu con la mirada hasta que se detuvo junto a su equipo, quienes le miraban estupefactos, a excepción del Líder de los Soldados, quien parecía importarle muy poco lo que había visto... A pesar de que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos mientras sujetaban las riendas de su caballo con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-En marcha, mocosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sonido de las campanas del castillo te sobresaltaron. Abriste los ojos de par en par con el corazón en la boca, mirando el techo con terror mientras prácticamente saltabas de la cama, mirando el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche.

"_¡Pero si tan solo ha pasado un día!"_ Pensaste cada vez mas preocupada. ¿Por que habían regresado tan pronto? Te pusiste la chaqueta de la legión y las botas sin quitarte la bata blanca que llevabas encima del camisón, corriendo por los pasillos y bajando escaleras cual bólido mientras escuchabas el sonido del los caballos galopando y las carretas por el patio frontal, encontrándote con algunos compañeros que también salían de sus dormitorios, algunos medio vestidos, y corrían tras tuyo al escuchar la campana del castillo.

**-¡Las tropas han vuelto!**

Cuando por fin llegaste al patio, bajaste las escaleras casi de dos en dos, mirando nerviosamente entre la multitud de soldados y las carretas en busca de rostros conocidos mientras el caos comenzaba a armarse entre ellos, llamando a los médicos, atendiendo a los heridos. Mas de uno estaba en estado critico, con miembros amputados seguramente por titanes, huesos rotos por caídas, sangre manchando sus ropas. Nada nuevo para ti, te habías acostumbrado rápidamente a esas escenas durante ese casi año dentro de la legión, pero aun así...

¿En donde estaba el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales? ¿En donde estaban Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Eld? ¿Donde estaban Dimitri, Magnus, Lucius, Alex y Peter?

"_¿En donde esta Levi-Heich__ō__?_" Pensante, entre preocupada y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. El estaría bien, era un bastardo duro de matar, y tus amigos estarían bien junto a él, te recordaste a ti misma mientras comenzabas a caminar entre los caballos, ignorando los rostros borrosos de los demás soldados, sin darte cuenta de que algunos de ellos te miraban fijamente, con los ojos dilatados y obscuros, casi sin vida en ellos, mientras tu pasabas.

-¡Dimitri! ¡Peter!- comenzaste a gritar entre las personas al no poder ubicarlos entre los caballos y soldados mas altos que tu. -¡Alex! ¡Magnus! ¡Lucius!- notaste mas de un rostro conocido llorando sobre sus caballos o parados, comenzando a preocuparte, mientras el terror creciente comenzaba a llenarte el cuerpo, a pesar de que tu cabeza luchaba contra el, repitiendo una y otra vez que ellos estarían bien, que ellos estaban sanos y salvos. Buscaste entre las carretas de heridos y provisiones, pero ninguno de ellos estaban allí. -¡Petra! ¡Eld! ¡Auruo! ¡Gunther!-

De pronto sentiste una mano sujetándote entre los cuerpos apretujados, mirando por sobre tu hombro hasta encontrarte con Levi, quien mantenía una expresión extraña, los ojos ahora bien abiertos mirando hacia ti, con expresión impasible al mismo tiempo que un huracán parecía desatarse en el interior de sus ojos nebulosos, mientras las sombras cubrían sus parpados...

Oh, tu conocías esa mirada. La mirada de quien había presenciado las desgracias que los titanes traían consigo. Los que habían presenciado la muerte de sus compañeros en una guerra.

-...¿L-Levi-Heichō...?- susurraste, brincando hacia él, sujetando sus brazos para sacudirlo, notando algo de sangre en sus ropas y manos. -¡Levi-Heichō! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Están bien?!-

Entre todo el caos, los alaridos y gemidos de dolor de los soldados, entre los rostros borrosos de las personas a su alrededor, el no tuvo que levantar la voz ni una décima para responderte con ese tono tranquilo que el siempre tenia...

-_Este es el resultado de la decisión que has tomado, _._._._ ._

...Tu corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, apretando el agarre sobre los brazos de Levi mientras abrías los ojos de par en par, dejando salir un jadeo de terror puro. El no había respondido nada en realidad... Pero tu habías comprendido todo... Absolutamente todo.

-...¿En donde están ellos...?

Levi te dedico una larga mirada, en un silencio ininterrumpido, que tan solo hizo que te desesperaras mas. Tus amigos... Tus amigos... -¡¿En donde están ellos?! **_¡¿En donde están mis amigos, Heich_****_ō_****_?!_**

Sus ojos grises, atrevidos, fieros, nunca esquivos, esta vez fueron, al parecer, incapaces de mirarte al responder.

-Del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales hubo tres bajas, correspondientes...- pareció perderse un momento, por un minisegundo, en sus pensamientos antes de nombrarlos. -..._Al fallecimiento de Dimitri Zedd, Peter Stod y Lucius White._-

Tus ojos intentaron salirse de sus orbes... Y el mundo pareció despedazarse en un segundo a tu alrededor.

**_Tus amigos habían muerto._**

-..._No_...

Tu corazón se detuvo dentro de tu pecho... Dimitri, Peter y Lucius estaban... Muertos.

Bajaste la cabeza, debilitando el agarre en los brazos del capitán, quien no pareció inmutarse a pesar de que probablemente le dejarías moretones en la piel. Tus preciados amigos, una de las pocas cosas que te quedaban en el mundo estaban muertos... Habían muerto en la batalla contra los titanes...

Habían muerto bajo el mando del Lance Corporal Levi, luchando por el ideal del Comandante Erwin Smith... En una batalla a la que tu los habías arrastrado.

No te diste cuenta de que mantenías el cuello de ese hombre con ambas manos contra el suelo sino hasta que su rostro estaba comenzando a tornarse rosado por la falta de oxigeno, al estarle asfixiando. Él no parecía inmutarse de ello, seguía mirándote con esos ojos tormentosos y ensombrecidos, que no combinaban con su expresión tranquila, como si nada estuviese pasando...

-Dejaste morir a mis amigos...- fue lo único que susurraste, con la voz quebrada como cristal caído, pero con los ojos secos. No podías llorar... Por que las lagrimas simplemente no salían. Su respuesta fue un simple y frió...

_**-¿Te arrepientes?**_

Sentiste brazos sujetarte y levantarte, escuchaste voces familiares gritando que soltaras al capitán. El bien pudo haberte golpeado, el bien pudo haberse defendido de ti, que no eras mas que una mocosa debilucha... Pero no lo había hecho.

-Asesino...- susurraste, sintiendo de pronto que estabas muy cansada, adolorida, débil. Como si algo desde el centro de tu pecho succionara tu fuerza. Todo se difuminaba frente a tus ojos mientras te sentías arrastrada a la obscuridad... Siendo el rostro del Lance Corporal Levi lo ultimo que pudiste ver. -...Asesino...-

-...Eso ya lo se.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grande fue la sorpresa del Comandante, uno de los capitanes y el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad cuando azotaste la puerta de su despacho sin ninguna delicadeza e hiciste el saludo militar con mas fuerza de la necesaria, parándote frente al escritorio del rubio con una cara que pareció impresionar a Erwin y a Mike.

-Buenas noches, Erwin-Danchō, Mike-Buntaichō, Levi-Heichō.- saludaste con un tono de voz severo, serio, recto a tal grado que no parecía combinar con tu tono de voz que siempre era amable y divertido.

-Soldado _._._._, ya ha despertado. ¿Que hace aquí?- pregunto Erwin, su expresión sorprendida, seguramente al ver que en vez de estar aun desmayada o llorando junto a lo que quedaba de tu banda, estabas allí, firme, sin una sola lagrima, vestida con el uniforme de invierno.

De hecho, tu también estabas sorprendida por ello. Era como si tu mente trabajase por si misma, junto con tu cuerpo... A pesar de que por dentro estabas destrozada, a pesar de que sentías estar fuera de ti misma, observando todo como una mera espectadora.

-Señor, he venido a _informarle_ de mi próxima partida hacia el distrito Karanese, junto a los soldados Lawson y White. De ser posible, quisiéramos irnos mañana al amanecer y he venido a pedirle la autorización para-...-

-Espera un momento.- el comandante se levanto de su silla, mirándote de pies a cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. -¿Informarme de una próxima partida?-

Tu asentiste con la cabeza, tu expresión imperturbable. -Si, señor.-

El comandante levanto una ceja, lucia casi incrédulo, e iba a decir algo cuando una mano sobre tu brazo te halo hacia la izquierda, encontrándote con la mirada severa del Lance Corporal Levi. -Espera, mocosa. Hablas de informar, como si tuvieses derechos o rango para decidir. ¿Que mierda crees que estas haciendo? O mejor dicho, _¿Quien mierda te crees?_-

Tu respuesta fue, para la sorpresa de todos, empujar al Lance Corporal lejos de ti, con una fuerza que hizo que el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad soltara su agarre sobre ti, tambaleándose solo un paso atrás, sorprendido.

-**_No me toque._**- gruñiste gravemente, sin siquiera mirarle. Habías visto tu rostro reflejado en los ojos grises del capitán, y casi te habías asustado al verte pálida y sombría, como una especie de espectro infrahumano, con los ojos opacos y ojerosos, sin sentimiento, sin vida.

-Mis tres compañeros han muerto en esta misión. Tan solo quiero cumplir el deseo que ellos me pidieron en vida: Entregar sus cenizas a su familia en su pueblo natal. No estoy pidiendo permiso, Danchō; _Estoy avisándole sobre lo que voy a hacer, para que no le tome por sorpresa. _Partiré junto a Alex Lawson y Magnus White mañana al amanecer para llevar sus cenizas a Karanese y regresaremos apenas sean entregados.-

El comandante parecía anonadado, como si no procesase lo que le estabas diciendo. Mike salto de donde estaba, frunciendote el ceño mientras se acercaba a ti. -Pero, joven _, el viaje desde aquí hasta Karanese es de un día y medio a caballo... Están comenzando las nevadas y el camino es peligroso.-

-Es otra de las razones por las que he venido hasta acá. Estaba buscando a Hange-Buntaichō. Tal vez ella pueda acompañar-...

-No.- el comandante Erwin rodeo su escritorio hasta que se detuvo frente a ti, mirándote con severidad. -Nada de eso. Nadie saldrá ni entrara aquí hasta que yo lo decida, soldado. Entiendo que este alterada por la muerte de sus compañeros, pero usted debe entender que...-

-Con todo respeto, Comandante Smith, **_me importa una mierda entenderlo._**- escupiste, frunciendo el ceño tan profundamente que sentiste que todo tu rostro se arrugaba en una mueca de ira, haciendo que Erwin tragara duro ante tu expresión. Te preguntaste que tan horrible te verías por un segundo. -Llevare el cuerpo de mis amigos a Marhjul, quiera usted o no. Esto no es una opción, no es un simple capricho. Es algo que estoy obligada a hacer... Y ni usted ni nadie va a detenerme.-

El comandante frunció el ceño a la vez, luciendo imponente y tan severo como un verdadero veterano de guerra. No te toco, ni siquiera te levanto la voz, pero su palabra sonó como una ley, algo irrompible. Algo contra lo que tu no podías luchar. El Comandante de la Legión de Exploración no iba soportar las tonterías de una niña caprichosa como tu.

-**No.** He dicho que nadie sale ni entra de aquí sin mi autorización, soldado. No permito este tipo de desacatos, ni siquiera con mis subordinados mas cercanos. Como usted intente salir a la fuerza de aqui, se le considerara una enemiga de la humanidad, se le rebajara su rango de soldado y se le encarcelara en los calabozos del castillo. Y esa es mi ultima palabra.

Sentiste la sangre hervir en tus venas y las lagrimas de ira escocer en tus ojos, mostrando los dientes en una mueca salvaje mientras mirabas al comandante, teniendo que levantar la cabeza para poder encontrarte con sus ojos, pero estando tan fuera de ti misma que ni siquiera te sentías intimidada por él, apretando los puños para no intentar abalanzarte sobre el y hacerlo obedecerte a golpes. Pediste que se fuera al demonio y gruñiste una maldición antes de darte la vuelta y cerrar la puerta detrás tuyo sin hacer ni un saludo, ignorando olímpicamente el escrutinio que el Lance Corporal y el Capitan Mike te había hecho mientras discutías con el comandante. Al parecer ellos habían descubierto tu plan incluso antes de que tu lo hubieses pensado.

-...Si sabes que intentara irse apenas pueda, ¿Verdad?- Mike pregunto al rubio menos alto, quien volvía a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo en un papel.

-Si.

Levi ladeo el rostro ligeramente. -Si lo sabes, ¿Por que no le has ordenado a los soldados que protejan los establos y los cadáveres?

-Por que quiero ver de que es capaz esa muchacha.

-No le costara nada desacatar tus ordenes.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio por un largo minuto, observando hacia un punto inconcreto de la estancia.

-Solo lo se. Puedo ver a través de ella, de sus ojos. Así como narizotas puede ver a través de su aroma.

-No sabia que puedes leer ojos, Levi.

-Tu no sabes muchas mierdas, Erwin.

Justo en ese momento, Smith le entrego el papel que había estado escribiendo al Lance Corporal, quien le hecho una rápida ojeada antes de regresar la vista a su comandante.

-Cuida de que no se pierdan durante el camino.

Este le frunció el ceño, fastidiado. -Tch. ¿Tengo que hacer de niñera y de paso cargar con cenizas? ¿Por que yo y no Hange?-

-Por que así como tu ves a través de ella, yo puedo ver a través de ti...

El Líder de los Soldados miro el papel por un momento y no había pasado mas de un minuto cuando la capa del Lance Corporal ondeaba por el aire antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Y no pasaron mas de diez minutos mas antes de que el alboroto en las puertas del castillo se armara cuando se vio a tres caballos y una carreta salir sin permiso, seguidos no muy lejos por el Lance Corporal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Crees que ya se dieron cuenta, Snezhinka?

El sonido del galopar de los tres caballos y el crepitar de las ruedas del carruaje en donde reposaban las cajas de madera en donde estaban las cenizas de tus amigos lleno el silencio que hubo entre Alex, Magnus y tu, todos con el uniforme de invierno, chaquetas de la legión largas hasta los muslos, guantes negros y capas aun mas largas de lo normal, llegando a la mitad de las pantorrillas, junto con capuchas peludas y bufandas negras que en ese momento les cubrían las cabezas y medio rostro para pasar inadvertidos lo mejor posible y no congelarse por el inminente invierno. El frió era infernal, la nieve caía.

-Ya deben estar persiguiéndonos.- fue tu escueta respuesta, mirando gelidamente hacia el horizonte. -Apresurémonos. Si logramos meternos en Trost antes del amanecer, no podrán alcanzarnos. Partiremos hacia el norte mañana por la mañana.-

-Pero... ¿En donde dormiremos? No tenemos dinero.- Magnus recordó. En la carreta solo estaban las cenizas, algo de comida robada de la cocina del castillo y lo suficiente como para hacer un campamento durante la noche.

-¿Pues no son soldados? Sean fuertes y dejen de quejarse.- susurraste, mas para ti misma que para ellos, quienes se miraron a los rostros y agitaron las riendas de sus caballos junto al tuyo, perdiéndose en el interior del bosque, sin darse cuenta ninguno del galopar rápido de un cuarto caballo de pelaje negro, cuyo jinete, también encapuchado, escuchaba con rostro inherente aquella conversación.

-Trost...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Te sentías exhausta, como si tu cuerpo no fuese tuyo y simplemente te pesara. No habías pegado un solo ojo durante las cuatro horas que habían estado en Trost. Tan solo habías mantenido la mirada fija en el suelo de piedra, sin pensar, sin llorar, sin hablar, apenas pestañeabas, no escuchabas nada, no notabas nada. Era como estar muerto sin estarlo. Habías visto sombras deslizarse por tus pies y simplemente las habías ignorado, al igual que no habías notado en que momento Alex y Magnus se habían quedado dormidos.

Una sombra tapo la suave luz solar que lograba alcanzarte sin que te dieras cuenta, haciendo que pestañearas un par de veces y levantaras la cabeza de donde estabas acurrucada contra el cuerpo enorme y cálido de Snowhite, observando una silueta negra erguida frente a ti... Con unos afilados, pequeños y conocidos ojos grises que te miraban como si fueran a matarte.

Ay, mierda.

-Levi-Heichō...- susurraste, despertando a Alex y a Magnus, quienes saltaron uno desde el interior de la carreta y otro que dormía en una bolsa de dormir contra la pared del callejón en donde se habían metido.

-¡¿QUE?!- chillaron a su vez el rubio y el castaño, quienes, aun medio dormidos, sacaron las hojillas de su equipo de maniobras y te empujaron tras sus espaldas de manera protectora, sin notar quien era "su enemigo" hasta cinco minutos después, cuando reconocieron el rostro amargado, el cuerpo pequeño y el peinado atípico para la época. -...¡LEVI-HEICHÔ! ¡WA!-

Dos segundos después, los "Honorables y Valerosos Soldados de la Legión de Exploración, la Esperanza de la Humanidad" Alex Lawson y Magnus White temblaban aterrorizados tras tu espalda.

_"Que esperanzas..."_

-Esconderse detrás de una doncella como mariquitas no es lo mas valiente que he visto hacer a un soldado de la legión.- escucharon decir al Lance Corporal Levi, quien dio un paso hacia ustedes, dejándose iluminar mejor por la luz del sol. -Aunque admito que el que no les hubiesen robado nada durante la noche al estar durmiendo en un callejon putrefacto es aun mas extraño. ¿Que acaso no tienen dinero para una jodida posada?-

Con expresión neutral, diste un paso al frente para enfrentarle. -L-Levi-Heichō... ¿Que hace usted aquí?-

-¿Que crees que hago, mocosa de mierda? Cuido de sus culos para que al menos lleguen con su virginidad anal a Karanese.- respondió el capitán, acercándose a Snowhite para sujetar sus riendas, haciendo que ella se levantara y pareciera saludarlo al lamer su mano.

-P-Pero...- Magnus tartamudeo, detrás de tu espalda. -E-Erwin-Danchō...-

-Él lo sabe.- rebusco entre sus ropas algo hasta que saco un papel que te tendió, el cual Alex y Lucius leyeron por encima de tus hombros. Era una autorización del comandante para permitirle al Equipo de Operaciones Especiales, comandado por el Capitán Levi, y así moverse entre distritos. -Ese idiota en verdad es un sentimentalista. Siendo el comandante yo los hubiese encarcelado a todos.-

Le entregaste el papel de regreso, mirándole con desconfianza. -Con todo respeto, Heichō... No me interesa nada de lo que haga o diga. Si ha venido a detenernos, sera mejor que lo haga ahora, si no, quítese de mi camino.- y como si quisieras demostrar tu punto, lo apartaste de un manoton de delante tuyo, caminando hacia Snowhite

Magnus, Alex y Levi parecieron quedarse petrificados en su sitio, mirando como tu lo pasabas de largo y le arrancabas las riendas de Snowhite de las manos. No había sido tu intención sonar tan gélida, por dentro no entendías porque estabas hablando ni actuando de esa manera, pero esa mitad tuya que sentía admiración, respeto y temor hacia ese hombre había entrado en un sueño profundo en el momento en que te habías desmayado tras la noticia de la muerte de tus tres amigos.

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa, moco-...?

-Heichō, no.- escuchaste a Alex decir tras tu espalda, casi en un susurro. -Ella no esta bien... Esta en "automático". Cualquier intento de hacerla razonar o detenerse, sera en vano.-

Tu ignoraste sus palabras, como si hubiesen entrado y salido por tus oídos mientras subías a Snowhite en completo silencio.

-¿Que mierda es eso, Lawson?- pregunto Levi, comenzando los tres a subirse a sus animales. Tu aun arreglabas un poco tus ropas y tomabas un poco de agua de la cantimplora atada a la silla de la yegua.

-Todos tenemos maneras de enfrentarnos a ciertas situaciones difíciles... Esta es la manera de ella.- escuchaste a Magnus mascullar mientras tu guardabas la cantimplora y salias a la calle por donde ya transitaban algunas personas, mirando hacia arriba para buscar la torre del reloj. -Han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que la vimos en ese modo automático... Es mejor no meterse con ella.-

-Ella simplemente no descansara hasta hacer lo que deba hacer... Cualquier cosa que se meta en su camino o que trunque sus planes, simplemente lo quitara por las buenas o por las malas... Eso incluye sus propios sentimientos.

El sol se alzaba en el cielo. El reloj daba las seis de la mañana.

-Magnus, Alex, andando. Si queremos llegar a Rortchan antes del anochecer debimos salir hace mas de una hora, así que tendremos que salir e ir sin descanso.- fue tu ultima palabra, aplicando las espuelas a tu montura para salir del callejón, sin importarte una mierda sobre Levi. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

El sonido de cuatro galopes a tus espaldas te llego solo después de que salieron de la ciudad y se encontraron en los caminos rurales de las afueras de Trost, aquel camino de tierra que rodeaba al rio, comenzando a dirigirte hacia el norte según tu brújula marcaba cuando escuchaste un caballo acercarse hasta que estuvo a tu lado.

-Rotchan es solo la mitad del camino y no podemos forzar a los caballos a ir a este paso durante todo un día.- lograste reconocer al Lance Corporal Levi a tu lado por el rabillo del ojo, diciendo aquello sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. -Haremos una parada de unos minutos en el lago Lehizamo.-

-Dije sin descansos.

Esa fue tu seca respuesta. Ni siquiera le dirigiste la palabra, ni una mirada. Levi ladeo el rostro para verte y se mantuvo así hasta que simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se fue hacia atrás, dejándote sola con tus pensamientos vacíos.

En tu cabeza solo rondaba la única motivación de llegar a Rotchan. No sabias de nada mas, no sabias quien eras, ni quienes eran esos que corrían detrás de ti, no te importaba absolutamente nada ni nadie mas que esas tres cajas de madera que iban en la carreta. En tu mente, sabias que conocías a las personas dentro de esas telas blancas, pero en ese momento, era como si todos tus sentimientos hubieran sido encerrados en una caja con llave y escondidas en lo mas profundo de tu cabeza. Tus prioridades habían sido reorganizadas dentro de tu subconsciente, quien había tomado el mando de tu cuerpo al ver que tu otro lado estaba destrozado e incapaz de actuar.

Al menos ocho horas después, mientras tu te dedicabas a sacar cálculos de tiempo y distancia entre pueblo y pueblo, y ahora que por fin estabas considerando la idea de un descanso, Alex fue el siguiente en acercarse en su caballo hasta que estuvo a tu lado, hablándote medio a gritos por el viento que le agitaba los lisos cabellos marrones.

-Levi-Heichō, Magnus y yo estamos preocupados, no has comido nada desde esta mañana...

_"Comida. Los que aun viven necesitan comer."_ Escuchaste una débil voz salir del hueco que era tu mente, haciendo que giraras el rostro hacia tu amigo. -Dentro de la carreta hay algo de comida que Hange-Buntaichō nos consiguió después de preparar los cuerpos.- fue tu seca respuesta, regresando la vista al frente.

-Nosotros comimos algo mientras cabalgábamos durante la mañana, Snezhinka... Estamos preocupados por ti. No has comido nada desde ayer en la noche y ya es de tarde.-

Levantaste la cabeza y comprobaste por ti misma el horario. El sol comenzaba a moverse hacia el oeste, debían ser al menos las dos de la tarde.

-Yo estaré bien, no tengo hambre.- le respondiste automáticamente, no sentías ni hambre ni sed. Te sentías sin duda cansada, pero tu cuerpo en ese momento se sentía mas como el cuerpo de una marioneta que era manejada por cuerdas invisibles.

-Deberíamos pararnos a descansar. El lago no esta muy lejos de aquí. Los caballos están comenzando a cansarse, como dijo Levi-Heichō.

Gruñiste maldiciones que hubiesen enorgullecido a un matón. No te quedo de otra, llegado cierto punto incluso Snowhite comenzó a cansarse, aminorando el paso hasta que decidió que no tomaría nada mas de tu maltrato, deteniéndose en una campiña junto a la laguna Lehizamo. Viendo que lamentablemente no podías luchar contra la naturaleza cuadrupeda, soltaste otra maldición entre gruñidos y le hiciste señales a tus seguidores para que bajaran y llevaran a sus caballos a beber y descansar, ayudando a Magnus para desatar al caballo de la carreta. Mientras Magnus y Levi llevaban a los caballos a la orilla, tu miraste ausente como Alex subía a la carreta y sacaba una lata de frijoles, comenzando a abrirla con un cuchillo y una piedra.

Te acercaste con paso lento a la orilla del rió, llenando tu cantimplora en el lago de agua cristalina cuando notaste que algo había cambiado. Aun estabas en el lago, pero ya no había nieve, sino montones de margaritas que rodeaban el lago durante la primavera, observaste el reflejo de la carreta empujada por dos caballos, a cinco jóvenes hablar amenamente mientras comían algo de sopa dentro de la carreta. Notaste algunos peces nadar bajo el agua cerca de ti, sacándote una sonrisa que viste en tu reflejo. Tu cabello estaba corto, parecido al del Lance Corporal, lo llevabas cubierto por un pañuelo rojo para que el sol no te molestase mientras cabalgaban para ir a Trost, donde se enlistarian en la academia militar... Cuando notaste por el reflejo del agua como Lucius aparecía detrás de ti y te lo arrancaba de la cabeza.

-¡Leeenta~! Reclamo este pañuelo como mio!- exclamo, amarrándolo a su cuello. -¡Intenta quitármelo ahora, leeenta~!

Frunciste el ceño, con una sonrisilla traviesa y te erguiste de golpe, girándote y dando el primer paso en... La nieve.

Pestañeaste. Lucius ya no estaba. La carreta con el resto de tus amigos había sido reemplazada por el reflejo de dos hombres uniformados, uno moreno y bajito que acariciaba el lomo de Black Jack, el otro rubio y con un pañuelo azul en el cuello que miraba al lago con expresión melancólica.

Había sido un recuerdo. Sentiste que algo dentro de tu pecho se rompía, lastimándote, arrancándote gritos que no llegaron a salir de tu garganta, sino que apagaron el brillo que había surgido mientras aquella ilusión había durado.

-¿Que me esta pasando?- te preguntaste en un susurro, dejándote caer en la nieve, sintiéndote de pronto con ganas de dormir. Cerraste los ojos, decidiendo que tal vez podía tomar una siesta... Olvidarte de la realidad...

No. Abriste los ojos de par en par. Conocías esa sensación, esas ganas de dormir por mucho tiempo, ese cansancio, ese desanimo repentino. Te pasaba cuando estabas en extremo deprimida. Lo habías sentido antes, y sabias que el momento en que cerraras los ojos, en el momento en que te entregaras al desaliento, todos tus demonios saldrían de entre tus propias sombras a atacarte. No podías. No cuando aun lo que quedaba de tu banda estaba tambaleándose en el apoyo que tu significabas para ellos. Si tu caías...

Te incorporaste justo en el momento en que Alex se acercaba a ti, tendiéndote la lata de frijoles, los cuales miraste sin animo.

-No tengo hambre.- dijiste, apartándolos de tu rostro observando hacia las montañas nevadas en el horizonte. -Me he llenado de agua. Ofrecerle a Magnus y a Levi-Heichō, si quieres.-

Alex te miro con desconfianza por un minuto antes de obedecerte, haciendo un silbido para llamar la atención de los dos soldados, quienes se acercaron a ustedes. El estomago de Magnus rugió sonoramente, mientras que Levi se limito a hecharle una ojeada al contenido de la lata.

-Eso luce asqueroso.- intento hacer conversación con Magnus, quien lo miraba con desagrado.

-...Dimitri nos hubiese dicho que comiéramos. Que la comida no se desperdicia... Peter simplemente hubiese vomitado al verlo.- susurro el gemelo de pañuelo (bufanda por la estación) azul con una pequeña sonrisa tristona, tomando la cucharita y dándole una probada.

"_Dimitri... Peter..._"

Tu cuerpo se movió solo, como lo había estado haciendo desde la noche, y se levanto, caminando hasta la carreta en donde las cenizas estaban, subiendo y sentándote junto a ellas. Acercaste la mano hasta una de las cajas, apartando con extremo cuidado la capa de la legión que la cubría, encontrándote con un pequeño papel doblado que Hange había hecho, haciendo un informe de la causa de muerte. Tenias entendido que ella misma habían incinerado cada cuerpo aparte de los otros...

El rostro pálido y sin vida de Dimitri Zedd fue lo que llego a tu mente mientras leías el informe, que describía la causa de fallecimiento como desangramiento debido a amputación de extremidades inferiores... Simplemente horrible. Podías verlo, el color de sus mejillas ya no estaba, la calidez que le envolvía había sido remplazada por el frió y sus ojos, cerrados, no te dejaban contemplar las orbes azules que antes brillaban como zafiros cuando te veían llegar a un sitio, como cuando un hermano ve a su hermanita menor.

¿En donde estaban tus lagrimas? Dentro de tus ojos, sin duda, pero no lograban juntarse para poder llorar, aun cuando quisieras hacerlo. Aun cuando sentías que te estabas asfixiando por el dolor contenido, tu rostro no denotaba emoción alguna. Sabias que mientras no hubieses cumplido con tu cometido, no podrías sentir nada. Escuchaste a Magnus sollozar aun junto al lago mientras te veía y viste un par de lagrimas traicioneras correr por sus mejillas mientras Alex palmeaba su hombro para reconfortarle.

Pensaste por un segundo en el horror que debió ser esa expedición. Dimitri, cuyo cuerpo había sido cercenado en dos por los titanes y tan solo habían logrado recuperar su parte superior era una prueba. Luego supiste que, en cambio, Lucius había sido aplastado, mientras que no sabias como demonios Peter había terminado... Semi-decapitado.

Por un segundo sentiste la necesidad de mirar hacia donde estaba el Capitán, encontrándote que a su vez, él te miraba fijamente por encima de la bufanda roja que llevaba puesta, sus ojos imposibles de leer. Tu le mandaste una mirada similar, pero vacía, sin vida, haciendo que él entornara los ojos antes de que regresaras el papel a la caja y te bajaras de la carreta, comenzando a caminar hacia Snowhite.

-Es hora de irnos.- fueron tus secas palabras, pasando junto a Levi, pero en ese momento, el sujeto tu mano, haciendo que te detuvieras y abrieras los ojos de par en par.

-Podemos cabalgar hasta la media noche. ¿Hacia donde queda tu pueblo?

Tardaste un rato en lograr conseguir las palabras necesarias. Otra vez, la mano de aquel hombre sobre tu piel te irradiaba un calor extraño, como si estuviese derritiendo algo en tu interior.

-Marhjul queda entre las montañas...- levantaste la mano libre y apuntaste a aquellos altos montes nevados que se confundían con el cielo. -A un par de horas de Rotchan.-

Levi mantuvo sus ojos grises en ti por un momento mas antes de liberarte, haciendo que aquel calor que parecía revivirte se desvaneciera... Regresando ese lado tuyo a su agujero dentro de tu mente. Tu simplemente continuaste con tu camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Habían acampado en el bosque de pinos entre las montañas cuando la luna indico que era media noche, habiendo pasado de largo por el pueblito que había al pie de las montañas, Rotchan. _._._._._ no había dormido ni un segundo, por lo que sus ojos lucían unos marcados aros negros a su alrededor, resaltando el pálido enfermizo de su rostro. Alex había hecho algo así como regañarle cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad tenia dos días sin dormir y no había probado bocado, pero ella le había insultado de una manera que incluso a el Lance Corporal le había impresionado y que ella no pareció siquiera recordar, y ahora él simplemente parecía detestarla, manejando la carreta en silencio tras ella. Magnus había intentado hacerle hablar al menos, pero solo basto una de sus vacías miradas para hacerle entender que no quería hablar con nadie.

"_¿Esa mocosa idiota, cuando regresara a la normalidad?_" Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse, eso muy escondido dentro de sus misteriosos pensamientos, sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso a pesar de no demostrarlo ni por asomo. No le agradaba para nada verla en ese extraño modo "automático". Sus amigos eran los que habían fallecido, pero era ella quien parecía estar muerta y pudriéndose desde adentro hacia afuera.

La nieve comenzó a hacerse mas densa entre mas avanzaban por el camino de tierra entre las montañas, momento en el que el moreno decidió preguntarle a su subordinado de apellido Lawson la dirección a la que se dirigían.

-Marhjul queda en un valle, entre las montañas. Esta prácticamente aislado, así que es bastante pequeño.- explico, ligeramente enfurruñado aun. -Aunque nosotros vamos a dirigirnos hacia el pueblo, la casa de _ queda mas alejada, en la ladera de una de las montañas hacia el noroeste, a un par de minutos fuera del pueblo.-

Clavo los penetrantes ojos grises en la espalda de la nombrada, esperando alguna reacción de ella, quien sin duda lo sintió, pero solo ignoro, continuando con su camino frente a ellos.

-¿Y cual es el jodido plan?-

-El jodido plan es que entreguemos las cenizas...- respondió ella, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlos, en tono seco, monótono, no como la vivaz y alegre voz que usaba antes. -Y luego esperar a que venga la jodida horda a quemar a la jodida bruja.-

Aquella ultima frase llamo la atención del Lance Corporal, quien miro a Alex en búsqueda de una explicación ante esas palabras, pero este no dijo nada, adelantandosele en la cabalgata...

-Se enterara cuando lleguemos.- miro a Magnus por el rabillo del ojo, pero el también mantuvo la mirada al frente, su expresión tan ilegible como la de Alex y _._._._._

Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño. El odiaba los misterios y las respuestas vacías, mas cuando tenían que ver con su equipo, el o el objeto de sus preocupaciones, aquella muchacha que cabalgaba en silencio, quien se detuvo en la cima de la empinada colina por la que estaban subiendo justo en el momento en que se logro divisar pequeñas casas en el horizonte, hacia abajo, rodeadas por nieve, pinos y montañas...

"_Cinco años han pasado._"

Los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en la cabeza de la soldado. Habían prometido no regresar hasta que la humanidad fuese libre... Pero tal vez eso no pasaría.

Marhjul era un pueblo lleno de pintorescas cabañas de madera, las personas estaban acostumbradas al frio por la altura, pero sin duda no estaban acostumbrados a los extraños, por lo que no a los tres antiguos pueblerinos no les pareció nada raro ver a las personas salir de las casas o detener su paso solo para verlos pasar por las calles de tierra en sus caballos, mirándoles con sorpresa.

-Son... ¿Soldados de la Legión de Exploración?-

Fue lo primero que llego a sus oídos, antes de que los murmullos se regaran como llamas en combustible.

-Esos dos... Se parecen al hijo de los Lawson y a los gemelos de los White.

Alex y Magnus miraban al frente, parecían negarse a prestar atención a los pueblerinos que les miraban con insistencia, buscando el parecido a los niños de quince años que habían sido antes de irse de aquel lugar que los vio nacer.

-¿Que es eso que llevan en la carreta...?

-Ese hombre... ¿No es Levi-Heichō? ¿El "Soldado mas Fuerte de la Humanidad"?-

-Tch...- susurro el nombrado, poniendo su mejor cara de "Odio todo en el mundo" mientras se limitaba a pasear discretamente la mirada por el lugar. Un pueblo tan pequeño era como decía Hange: todos se conocían, todos se querían o se odiaban al mismo tiempo. "Pueblo pequeño, Infierno grande"

El no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

-Esa mujer...

_._._._._ mantuvo la mirada fija hacia adelante, ignorando los susurros, ignorando el desprecio en los rostros de los que ahora le miraban al mismo tiempo cuando pasaba, su mente parecía estar en otra dimensión lejana, buscando maneras de escapar de los recuerdos de su niñez, cuando esas mismas personas le miraban de esa misma manera, como si fuese una escoria, una basura que no merecía siquiera la piedad de Dios.

-Snezhinka...- escucho a Alex susurrar, cerca de ella.

-Iremos primero a la casa de los Zedd.- respondió automáticamente, cual contestadora. -Levi-Heichō debe estar cansado. Llévenlo a mi casa y...-

-Yo voy con ustedes.

Por primera vez en casi dos días, un ápice de emoción pareció surcar el rostro de la jovencita mientras se giraba hacia el Capitán, con cierta confusión. -¿Heichō...?- Él se limito a devolverle una mirada impasible, acercándose hasta cabalgar a su lado.

-Ocultas algo, y como tu líder, te ordeno que me respondas que es lo que esta pasando. ¿A que has venido exactamente a este sitio, _._._._?- pregunto, su tono de voz grave y apacible denotaba sospecha, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, sin disimular, sin sentir vergüenza, como si estuviese buscando dentro de aquellas orbes vacías a su antigua Soldado, la que Lucius White, Dimitri Zedd y Peter Stod llamaban "Snezhinka"... No esa reina de hielo que ahora cabalgaba sobre un corcel blanco.

Aquellos intensos ojos grises parecieron simplemente atravesarla, mirar a través de sus propios ojos y llegar directamente hacia aquel bloque de hielo en donde antes había estado su corazón... Pero cuando sintió que comenzaba a derretirlo, cuando de nuevo aquella sensación de asfixia y ese nudo en el estomago comenzaban a formarse, aparto el rostro, bajando el rostro hasta que el cabello hizo una cortina para ocultarse de esa mirada...

-...Es una larga historia, señor.- susurro, su voz sonó débil, a punto de quiebre.

-Tendrás que contármela entonces, antes de irnos.- fue su orden. -Mientras tanto, déjame decirte que yo he venido aquí a dar la cara por la muerte de estos soldados. Yo soy su jodido Líder y fui yo quien los mando a su muerte...-

Fue cuando una extraña sonrisilla le recorrió el rostro a la jovencita, haciendo que Levi se estremeciera cuando su respuesta fue lanzada al aire, con un tono casi, casi divertido, pero sin duda siniestro.

-No se sienta solo en eso, Heichō... No fue usted solo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera casa por las que pasaron fueron las de Dimitri y Peter. De la familia de Dimitri, solo su padre quedaba, por lo que Alex se ofreció a entregar las cenizas junto al Lance Corporal, no pasando por alto la mirada de rencor profundo que el hombre te mando hasta donde tu estabas sentada sobre tu caballo, fingiendo demencia. La casa de Peter, en cambio, fue cubierto por Magnus y Levi, quienes entregaron sus cenizas a la hermana menor y a su abuela, quienes simplemente lloraron por la perdida, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara a tu amigo y a tu capitán.

Solo en la ultima casa bajaste de tu caballo, a pesar de que Magnus y Alex intentaron detenerte. Sentías que eso era algo que tenias que hacer. La madre de Lucius y Magnus, una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos azules, la que abrió la puerta. Tu estabas parada junto a Levi, y, al igual que él, tuviste que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a la alta mujer a la cara, quien te miro a su vez primero con confusión y luego, tras un minuto, con desprecio profundo, mientras que a su lado, un hombre, el padre de los gemelos, un hombre moreno de ojos verdes aparecía tras ella, mirándote de la misma manera en que todos en el pueblo te miraban.

-Tu... Hija del demonio...- la mujer frunció el ceño para ti, pero tu ni te inmutaste. -Creí que a estas alturas debías estar pudriéndote en el interior del estomago de uno de los gigantes.-

-Nadie en este pueblo aprecia tu presencia. ¿Que es lo que has venido a hacer aquí?- el hombre poso sus ojos entonces en tu capitán, quien permanecía impasible a tu lado, a pesar de que tu no le habías pedido que te acompañara. -¿En donde están esos dos bastardos traidores? ¿Y quienes es este... Enano?-

Tu hiciste el saludo militar, cosa que tu líder no hizo, y estabas a punto de decir algo cuando él puso una mano sobre tu pecho, deteniéndote así como tu habías detenido a Lucius aquella vez, en frente de sus ojos. Se limito a mirar con cierto desprecio a la pareja y a ignorar la sorpresa que recorrió tu rostro.

-Ustedes son los White. ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu? ¿Otro de los blasfemos que siguen a esta hija de puta?- pregunto con desprecio la mujer, haciendo que, por un momento ínfimo, la sangre te hirviera en las venas. ¿Como se atrevía a hablarle así a tu Capitán?

Levi permaneció impasible, pero sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse al ver las reacciones de los dos esposos cuando se presento. -Soy el Líder de los Soldados, Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión de Exploración, Lance Corporal Levi.-

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, sin duda reconociendo al personaje con cierto temor. -El Soldado mas Fuerte de la Humanidad...-

Casi pudiste escuchar el "Tch" mental del moreno.

-...¿Que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?- la mujer reacciono primero que su esposo, hostil y desconfiada, notando entonces como, por detrás de sus espaldas, Alex permanecía sentado en la carreta mientras que Magnus comenzaba a cargar con uno de los bultos blancos en la parte trasera... -Magnus...- susurro la mujer, abriendo los ojos de par en par, comenzado a conectar los puntos.

-Señora...- el soldado a tu lado tomo una de las capas dobladas de la Legión de Exploración, dejando ver en el centro de la tela el escudo de la Legión, las Alas de la Libertad... -Hemos venido a informarle que su hijo, Lucius White, falleció durante la batalla en la ultima expedición fuera de la Muralla Rose.-

Para cuando Magnus dejo la caja de cenizas sobre la capa, su madre ya había comenzado a gritar a pesar de que segundo atrás había llamado a sus hijos "Bastardos traidores"

-¡Mi hijo! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!- enormes lagrimones corrían por sus ojos mientras gritaba otras cosas sin sentido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba la capa y las cenizas, cosa que no afecto en nada ni a ti ni a Levi... Hasta que el padre logro salir del shock inicial y atino a reaccionar... Abofeteándote con el dorso de su mano, lanzándote a la nieve.

-¡Papá, no!- escuchaste a Magnus gritarle, arrodillándose a tu lado para intentar protegerte, lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-¡Perra!- grito, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ti para volver a golpearte. -¡Mataste a nuestro hijo!- gruño, apartando a Magnus de un manoton, pero cuando movía el brazo hacia atrás para darte un buen puñetazo, una segunda mano sujeto la suya por el codo, sacandole un gemido por la fuerza que estaba aplicando. Levi le había detenido... Ahora, un grupo de personas de las casas cercanas miraban el espectáculo.

-No es de caballeros golpear a una mujer.- fue su respuesta en tono monótono, pero sus orbes brillaban con rabia bien disimulada en los ojos fríos. -Vuelve a golpear a mi subordinada y me encargare de meter tu jodido trasero en los calabozos de la legión, viejo decrepito.-

El hombre solo pudo soltar una maldición, arrancando el brazo del agarre del Lance Corporal, alejándose de ti, que acariciabas tu mejilla con aire ausente mientras Magnus te ayudaba a levantarte, cargándote en sus brazos mientras recibía la mirada de desprecio de sus dos padres.

-Y tu, hijo mal agradecido...- gruño su madre con lagrimas de rabia y tristeza. -Aun cuando ella los arrastro a esto... ¡Aun cuando ella es la culpable de que esto sea solo lo que queda de tu hermano, la sigues defendiendo!-

La barbilla del rubio tembló, sollozando suavemente ante el desprecio de sus padres. -¡Esos monstruos que hay tras las murallas que ustedes tanto protegen fueron los culpables! ¡Ella no lo mato!-

-¡Claro que si!- rugió su padre, apretando los puños, mirándote a ti con verdaderas ganas asesinas. -Es por culpa de esa escoria que ustedes hayan dejado el pueblo que los acogió. Es por culpa de esa perra que ustedes arriesgan sus vidas peleando contra esos titanes... ¡Ahora tu hermano esta muerto por seguir a esa niña maldita ciegamente!-

-¡Debimos haber matado a esa prostituta del demonio y al maniquí infernal de sus padres cuando tuvimos la oportunidad! ¡Tal vez así este pueblo no estuviese bajo la maldición de su familia!

-Tal vez simplemente debimos aprovechar su ausencia durante todo este tiempo para matar a los otros engendros malditos por Dios...

Aquella ultima frase del padre de los White hizo clic en tu cabeza... Lograbas escuchar gritos y una voz rasposa, salvaje y animal que gritaba algo como "Si llegases a tocar a mis hermanos..." Mientras sentías algo de presión en tus brazos y hombros que intentaban empujarte hacia atrás, sin éxito. Escuchabas gritar a Alex y Magnus, y sentías un poco de dolor en tu espalda como si te estuviesen lanzando bolas de nieve...

No te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo hasta que sentiste la mano áspera, cálida y amable del Lance Corporal sobre tu muñeca, escuchando como, con total calma, te llamaba por tu nombre de pila...

-Detente.

"_¿Detenerme? Pero si no estoy haciendo na-..._"

Tus ojos se enfocaron. Ante ti, el rostro del señor White comenzaba a tornarse violáceo debido a que tu le cortabas la respiración con tus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando sin piedad.

-**_¡Llega a tocar a mis hermanos y te volvere mierda, hijo de mil putas!_** **_A ti y a todo este maldito pueblo olvidado por Dios!_**- gritabas cual monstruo, habiendo levantado al hombre en el aire y golpeando su cuerpo contra la madera de su cabaña repetidas veces. -**_¡EN VEZ DE LUCIUS, USTEDES SON QUIENES DEBIERON MORIR!_**-

-¡_._._._, sueltalo!- Alex y Magnus intentaban arrastrarte, pero tu parecías mas pesada que una montaña. La madre de Lucius te lanzaba piedras a los brazos, pero ni siquiera el dolor de los golpes te había hecho reaccionar.

Solo los ojos grises del Lance Corporal sobre los tuyos, solo su agarre amable, cálido pero firme pareció traerte de regreso. Solo su voz, tranquila, incluso amable pareció llegar hasta el fondo de tu mente.

-Ya es suficiente, ._._._._ . Déjalo ir. Es una orden.

Tardaste un largo minuto en procesar sus palabras, mirandole perdida mientras buscabas la orden en tu cerebro para lograr obedecerlo, aflojando el agarre en el cuello del hombre.

-**_Si, Heich_****_ō_****_._**- susurraste hasta que lo soltaste por completo, dejándolo caer en la nieve, tosiendo sonoramente mientras volvía a recuperar la respiración, mirándote con temor.

-¿...Así fue como mataste a aquel buen hombre hace seis años, niña maldita?

Escuchaste a alguien decir tras tus espaldas. Levi no soltó tu muñeca, ni aparto su mirada de ti, arrastrándote con el hasta Black Jack, ordenándote que subieras junto a él. Le escuchaste preguntarte varias cosas que no procesaste en tu cabeza, pero que contestaste de manera automática, escuchándole cruzar palabras rapidas y preguntas con Alex y Magnus antes de agitar las riendas del caballo y hacerlo galopar rápido como vendaval, apartando a las personas que intentaban detenerlos entre gritos hasta que, tras unos minutos, salieron del pueblo y se adentraron en el bosque de pinos en la ladera de la montaña. El siguió preguntándote cosas que tu respondiste sin darte cuenta, apuntabas hacia sitio que no veías realmente... Hasta que por fin llegaron a un pequeño sendero de nieve que daba a una colina sin arboles oculta en el bosque. Había un pequeño pozo, algunos arboles que debieron ser frutales durante otras temporadas y una minúscula y descuidada cabañita de madera al final del sendero, en donde un par de niños correteaban tras un enorme San Bernardo, mientras que, junto a la puerta de entrada, una muchacha de largo cabello negro sentada en una silla tejía algunas ramas de pinos... Reconociste aquel lugar desde el principio, a aquellas personas desde el fondo de tu congelado corazón, que latió fuerte, dolorosamente contra tu pecho.

Los dos niños detuvieron su juego cuando escucharon el sonido del caballo acercarse, y clavaron sus ojos entre sorprendidos y alertas al verlos acercarse, seguramente sin reconocer a Levi, que iba adelante y como tu, cubierto por la capucha de la capa y la bufanda hasta la nariz. La mujer de cabello liso se levanto de la silla con los puños apretados, mientras los niños se escondían tras ella y el perro comenzaba a gruñir hasta que por fin Levi detuvo a Black Jack y bajo de él, tomando de tu muñeca para hacerte bajar. Tu no pudiste apartar tus ojos de las tres personas que los miraban con recelo desde la puerta de la casa y el perro, que parecía a punto de querer morderte (O morder a Levi, no estabas segura) pareció relajarse cuando olisqueo tu pierna, ladrando un par de veces y permitiendo que te agacharas a acariciarle la cabeza... Mientras el bloque de hielo en donde estaban encerrados tu otro yo, por fin, después de dos días... Se derretía por completo.

-No tengas miedo. Somos soldados de la Legión de Exploración.- escuchaste a Levi decirle a las tres personas, mirándoles por encima de la bufanda como sus rostros pasaban de tensos a confusos.

-...¿La Legión de Exploración?- pregunto la mayor, dando un paso hacia adelante, levantando una ceja. -...¿Acaso lo conozco, joven?-

Levi negó lentamente y puso una mano gentil sobre tu cabeza mientras el perro lamia tu mano enguantada. -No... Pero mi subordinada si la conoce a usted, señorita _.-._._._- respondió, diciendo el apellido que compartías con tus hermanos mientras que con un movimiento bajaba tu capucha, dejando ver tu largo cabello atado en una trenza... Del mismo color que el de ella, el de la niña y el niño tras sus piernas.

La chica dejo caer el tejido de pinos en el suelo cuando tu te quitaste la bufanda del rostro, irguiéndote lentamente mientras que, por fin, las lagrimas que habías estado aguantando durante todo ese tiempo comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos como ríos, juntándose en tu barbilla y mojando la bufanda en tu cuello, sonriendo temblorosamente hacia la mujer y los niños que te miraban con los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo.

-Hola, Liza.

De un segundo a otro, tus dos hermanos menores y tu hermana mayor se abalanzaron sobre ti para abrazarte, gritando tu nombre entre llantos y risas, cayendo todos en la nieve de rodillas mientras tu comenzabas a gritar en llanto, aferrándote al cuerpo cálido de tu hermana como si se te fuese la vida en ello... Estabas en casa... Ya todo había terminado.

-Tch... Esto es lo mas cursi que he visto en años. ¿En donde mierda esta la ducha? Necesito un baño.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentado en la silla en donde antes había estado Liza, Levi observaba a Chalie y Zara, los dos hermanos menores, jugar con lo que el llamaba "La bola de pelos babosa y asquerosa" mejor conocido como Lovely el perro, entre la nieve. Sus ropas lucían viejas y baratas, pero al menos estaban en buen estado. Ahora entendía aquello que había dicho Alex, en verdad aquella familia vivía lejos... Y ahora tenia una vaga idea del porque, después de aquella "situación" que había ocurrido en el pueblo.

-Nunca la había visto comer tanto, esa niña tonta, y ahora esta durmiendo como una roca. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia sin comer ni dormir?- escucho a la muchacha que los había recibido decir aquello, sentándose en otra silla de madera en la puerta.

-Dos días.- respondió el moreno en un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos ante el gruñido de la joven. El le había dado un resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido y del porque estaban allí mientras la "mocosa tonta" comía y lloraba antes de caer inconsciente en una cama. -No quiso comer ni dormir desde que salimos de la base. Con suerte no se termino desmayando en el camino... Ademas tiene esa costilla fracturada. Ojala no se le joda mas.-

La mujer bufo, negando con la cabeza lentamente, clavando unos bonitos ojos castaños en el soldado. -Por cierto, a pesar de que ya me ha contado bastante y parece conocer a mi hermana... No se aun quien es usted.-

-Soy Levi.- respondió el moreno, sin moverse de su sitio ni un milimetro, tan solo abriendo los ojos lo suficiente como para verle al rostro.

La chica sonrió ligeramente, recordandole en cierta manera a su hermana menor. -Elizabeth _._._._, pero como pareces cercano a _._._._-chan, puedes llamarme Liza. También me gustan los nombres cortos como a ti.-

Levi se trago un "Tch." Sin duda aquellas mujeres eran hermanas, aunque a él le parecía que la mocosa idiota era mucho más hermosa que esta chica flojucha y simple. Luego pensó que él también necesitaba comer algo porque estaba pensando pendejadas. Se mantuvo observando el atardecer en silencio por un largo minuto, hasta que por fin tomo el valor de preguntar lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que habían llegado a aquel extraño pueblo.

-Puede que ella sea algo idiota... Pero, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que los cerdos del pueblo la llamaran "Niña Maldita" y acusarla de asesinato cuando estuvimos allá?-

Los ojos brillantes y el rostro luminoso de Elizabeth se ensombrecieron lentamente, clavando la mirada en el soldado con expresión ilegible. -En verdad, ¿Después de tanto tiempo siguen con eso?- la mirada tormentosa del capitán no se aparto de ella, que se limito a suspirar suavemente, apartando la mirada para observar a los dos niños jugueteando con el perro, sin preocupaciones. -Para darle una explicación corta... Somos considerados unos blasfemos malditos por Dios. Este pueblo esta dirigido por una pequeña fracción del Culto a las Murallas desde hace mas de cien años.-

-Malditos cerdos.- gruño el Lance Corporal, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Nuestros padre era un soldado de la Policía Militar, el hijo de una familia adinerada de la capital, mientras que nuestra madre era parte de la Legión de Exploración, la hija de una familia que luchaba contra la influencia del culto de las murallas en este pueblo. Ambos se conocieron por casualidad en una de las reuniones de los lideres, se enamoraron y cuando decidieron casarse, renunciaron a la milicia y vinieron a vivir aquí. El problema era que ya los del culto a las murallas se habían adueñado de este pueblo y de las mentes de estas personas... Ahora, con la caída del muro María...-

-Se han puesto el doble de imbéciles, ¿Verdad? Ese es un problema general.- intervino el soldado, apoyando un tobillo en el muslo de la pierna contraria.

Liza asintió. -Para este pueblo, nuestra familia son solo blasfemos que no respetaban la santidad de las murallas. Crearon rumores de que se organizaban cultos diabólicos, orgías, hechiceria y ese tipo de cosas en nuestra casa, la gente trataba mal a mi padre a pesar de que el en un principio no tenia nada que ver con este pueblo, las personas que tenían hijos en el pueblo me trataban como si fuese alguien que podría contagiarle una enfermedad a sus hijos, y mas temprano que tarde mis padres se vieron obligados a mudarse lejos del pueblo, construyendo esta casa. Yo tenia siete años cuando eso ocurrió, mi madre estaba embarazada de ._._._._-chan.

»Cuando ella tenia cinco años, fue cuando conoció a Dimitri y a Alex. Estábamos buscando algo de leña y ese par se había perdido por culpa de una tormenta de nieve mientras jugaban en el bosque, por lo que los llevamos a casa y nuestros padres les cuidaron. Alex y Dimitri quedaron encantados con mi hermana, fue cuando comenzaron a llamarla "Snezhinka".- una suave sonrisa se había formado en su rostro mientras parecía recordar. -A pesar de que los padres de Alex y Dimitri les prohibieron volver a nuestro hogar, continuaron escapándose a diario para venir a aquí y encontrarse con ella para jugar. Y con el tiempo, los gemelos y Peter se unieron a la banda. De cuando en cuando también llegaba una chica como de mi edad que era familiar de Peter... Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Petra-chan...-

Levi levanto ligeramente una ceja ligeramente, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que espero a que ella continuara con la historia.

-Supongo que la vida le pone pruebas a uno en un momento dado. Un día, cuando yo apenas había cumplido los quince años, nuestro padre, que trabajaba cultivando en el campo que tenemos aquí en la montaña, fue mordido por un animal en el bosque y enfermo. No duro mucho mas de unos días. Nuestra madre se vio obligada a hacer algo, así que no le quedo de otra mas que buscar algún trabajo en Rotchan, Charlie y Zara tenían tan solo dos años de edad y yo tengo una salud bastante mala, así que mi hermana se encargo de todo el trabajo pesado mientras yo cuidaba a los niños. Los chicos la ayudaron, a pesar de que todos eran niños como ella… lograron abrirse paso entre las dificultades por varios años… Hasta que Mamá también murió.-

Ahora si, Levi fue incapaz de permanecer indiferente, clavo los ojos directamente en el rostro de la mujer, quien ahora bajaba la cabeza, observando la nieve que se juntaba en la puerta. –¿También?-

-Hubo un accidente, ella estaba en camino a Trost en barco, estaba pensando en unirse de nuevo a la Legión de Exploración, el barco que la llevaba se hundió… Ella murió salvando a algunas personas, ahogándose.- respondió la jovencita. -Mi hermana estuvo al menos una semana sin soltar ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos, fue incluso peor que cuando Papá murió. Se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo sabia que por dentro se negaba a mostrarse débil, no cuando yo estaba destrozada, no cuando alguien tenia que hacer algo… Ella siempre se ha comportado como si fuese la hermana mayor, haciéndose cargo de todo cuando los demás no eran capaces. Estaba tan metida dentro de si misma que, cuando estaba vendiendo frutas junto a los chicos en el pueblo, uno de los miembros del Culto a las Murallas, estando borracho, dejo caer a propósito la carreta con las frutas de una cosecha entera justo cuando unos caballos pasaban, dañándolas por completo… Dimitri siempre le decía a ella que ignorara a los pueblerinos, pero ese día estaba en automático… y dejo salir todo el odio que sentía en ese hombre… Tomo el hacha que tenia para cortar leña y se lanzo contra ese tipo en mitad de la calle.-

Los ojos grises del Lance Corporal se abrieron de par en par, mientras recordaba las palabras de la señora White… giro el rostro y observo hacia la puerta en donde Liza había dejado a su hermana durmiendo, sorprendido cada vez mas. Aquella niña soñadora, alegre y amigable había… matado a una persona.

-Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban aterrorizados de ella, de la "Niña Maldita", aquella que había matado a un "buen hombre religioso" a sangre fría, así que incluso la Policía Militar de Rotchan fueron incapaces de aplicar la ley, ni siquiera cuando algunos pueblerinos intentaron lincharla, lanzándole piedras y palos. Alex y los demás solo atinaron a huir y traerla aquí… recuerdo cuando llego, era invierno… estaba ensangrentada. Y cuando le pregunte que había pasado ella solo pudo echarse a llorar al igual que lo hizo hace rato...-

Iba a decir algo mas, pero justo en ese momento, el sonido lejano de la campana del pueblo dando las seis de la tarde llamo la atención de ambos adultos y los niños. La chica de pronto retomo el brillo en sus ojos, girándose hacia su visita con una sonrisa. –Ya son las seis. ¿Tiene hambre? Hice algo de sopa.- pregunto amablemente, levantándose de la silla para invitarle a pasar. Ya el sol se ocultaba y era hora de la cena, por lo que Levi se limito a levantarse y arrastrar la silla hasta la pequeña mesa redonda en el interior de la casa de dos tres habitaciones. Tenia piso de tierra y los muebles en su interior lucían viejos y baratos, pero todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio, limpio y arreglado. Ahora entendía como era posible que su subordinada limpiase todo a la perfección, incluso el suelo de tierra lucia bien…

De hecho, ahora entendía demasiadas cosas.

-Aquí tiene. Ojala le agrade.- sonrió dulcemente Liza, dejando un cuenco astillado de madera lleno de sopa humeante. -Le hará entrar en calor, parece que no esta muy acostumbrado al frió de la montaña.-

-Tch. Tonterías.- respondió el moreno, que parecía mas un pingüino que un humano debido a la gruesa capa de ropa que llevaba puesta incluso en el interior de la casa, mientras que por dentro se preguntaba como demonios aquella chica flacucha solo andaba en vestido, botas y bufanda.

En silencio, se bajo la bufanda de la boca para poder tomar una cucharada de sopa, sintiéndola fría a pesar de que humeaba y probablemente le estaba quemando todo por dentro. -Esta bien.- asintió a la muchacha, que le sonrió mientras dejaba tres platos mas en la mesa antes de gritar desde allí a los dos niños que entraran. Ambos muchachitos cerraron la puerta tras de si, mientras el perro se sacudía la nieve y se echaba cerca de la chimenea y ellos se quitaban los gorros tejidos, sentándose a los lados de la mesa y dejando la única silla disponible para Liza, que se sentó frente al Lance Corporal, comenzando a comer como él.

-Oye, Nii-san.- Levi clavo los ojos en el niño mas pequeño, quien supuso era Charlie. -¿Acaso eres el novio de Nee-chan?-

La respuesta de este fue escupir la sopa, a punto de ahogarse mientras que Liza parecía avergonzarse. -¡Charlie! ¿Que pregunta es esa?- le reprendió.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ha venido con Nee-chan en un mismo caballo, como los príncipes llevan a las princesas a los castillos! ¿Acaso eres un príncipe, Nii-san?- pregunto esta vez la niña mas pequeña, Zara, haciendo que las dos coletitas en su cabeza se movieran graciosamente, ilusionada.

Levi se limito a seguir comiendo, gruñendo algo como "mocosos metiches, les falta disciplina." –No, no soy un jodido príncipe. Yo soy un soldado, mato titanes.-

-¿Un soldado?- preguntaron los niños al mismo tiempo. –¿Como Nee-chan?-

-…Claro.- respondió esta vez con duda. Al parecer si tenían mas en común que solo ser militares. Mas aun después de esa historia que Elizabeth le había contado.

-Él es mi jefe.- los cuatro giraron el rostro, observando a aludida salir de la habitación en donde había dormido durante casi toda la tarde, una toalla en el cuello, el cabello húmedo que se le pegaba en la cara y en la espalda hasta la cintura y unos pantalones que sujetaban una sudadera negra, ropa que parecía pertenecer a un hombre y no a ella. Era la primera vez que Levi la veía usar ropa de civil y…

"_Que decepción. No puedo ver su cuerpo bien con esa ropa tan horrible._"

-¡Nee-chan!- los dos niños saltaron sobre ella, sacándole risas a la chica mientras los cargaba a cada uno en los brazos con apenas músculos, besando las mejillas de los dos niños antes de volverlos a dejar en sus sillas.

-¡Ustedes dos, pequeños demonios, están enormes!- exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, arrastrando un banquillo de madera que estaba frente a la chimenea para poder sentarse entre Zara y Levi, palmeándole el hombro al mayor con tal vez demasiada fuerza. –Siento haberme perdido, Heicho, estaba algo cansada. ¿Está bien?-

-Yo no estuve dos días sin dormir ni comer, mocosa idiota e imprudente.- le regaño el moreno, mirándole con molestia. –Parecías un jodido muerto.-

Ella soltó una risotada. –Lo siento, lo siento. Intentare que no vuelva a pasar.-

El moreno le dedico unos segundos más de miradas molestas antes de chasquear la lengua, regresando su atención a la sopa. –Al menos ya te estas comportando como tu misma. No nos vuelvas a joder de esa manera.-

Ella se limito a sonreirle avergonzada, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante. -Lo siento... ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido, que mala educación!- susurro, mas luego pareció recordar algo, poniendo su mano en la cabeza del Lance Corporal, quien lucia confundido por el gesto. -Heichō, ellos son mi familia. Elizabeth, mi hermana mayor, Zarahi, mi hermana menor y Charles, mi hermano menor, aunque creo que ya se conocen. Chicos, este es Levi-Heichō, mi líder. ¿Recuerdan a aquel compañero de mamá que hablaba del "Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad"...?-

Los ojos de los tres hermanos se clavaron sobre el Lance Corporal, quien puso su cara de pocos amigos al ver que eran otro grupo de civiles que creían que el era un jodido superheroe... Cuando...

-¿Que? ¡Pero si es un niño!- chillo Charlie, decepcionado.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto Liza.

-Míralo, Nee-sama. ¡Es muy bajito!

Aura demoníaca comenzó a emanar del moreno cuando observo a su subordinada partirse de la risa junto a su hermana mayor, haciendo que los platos vacíos en la mesa se movieran cuando ella la golpeo con las manos. Esos mocosos morirían lenta y dolorosamente...

-Tal vez sea mas mocoso que yo. ¿Cuantos años tiene, Heichō? ¿12?-

Su amable y simpática respuesta fue un gesto con el dedo medio de su mano dirigido con mucho cariño hacia su subordinada, quien se limito a partirse de la risa mientras él se levantaba y se encerraba en el baño de la casa para lavar sus manos y boca.

Aun así, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo observaría, se permitió mostrar alivio en su expresión, recostando la espalda contra la puerta... Ella volvía a ser la chica que se negaba a mostrar temor de él, que no se lo tomaba en serio, que bromeaba con las personas que quería, cuyos ojos brillaban mientras sonreía.

_"Todos tienen su lado obscuro"_ pensó, rememorando las palabras de Elizabeth... Pensando en la chica que hace momentos le sonreía en la mesa vestida como hombre y presentándole a su familia, en ese entonces bañada en sangre, sujetando un hacha salpicante... Ahorcándolo contra el suelo y llamándole asesino... Ella no era tan frágil como lucia ante sus ojos, ella también podía ser cruel, hacer de tripas corazón, pensar sin poner sus sentimientos en sus decisiones, volverse un animal de sangre fría, todo por proteger las personas que amaba... Asi como él.

En verdad debía estar enamorado de ella, porque incluso conociendo ese lado obscuro... Le encanto y le seguía encantando esa mocosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por lo largo! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


End file.
